


Hourglass

by Sylareen



Series: Xanadu [3]
Category: D (Band), Hora (Musician), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Romance, Visual Kei
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylareen/pseuds/Sylareen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette fanfiction est un spin off de ma fanfiction "Le Conjurateur". ATTENTION ! Elle contient du spoiler pour ceux n'ayant pas lu Le Conjurateur !!! Je répète : SPOILER !!!!!<br/>...<br/>Cette fanfiction raconte comment Asagi a rejoint la forteresse démoniaque, et ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je préfère ne rien dire de plus ici pour ne pas spoiler. Alors allez lire Le Conjurateur si ça vous intéresse ! Merci ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont des artistes de visual kei, notamment du groupe D.  
> Cette fanfiction est un spin off de ma fanfiction "Le Conjurateur" disponible ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7831192/chapters/17876782 qui est elle même un spin off de la fanfiction "Les mercenaires" de Kuroryuu disponible ici : http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/D/Dir-en-Grey/Les-mercenaires/59722.html  
> Il est NECESSAIRE d'avoir lu Le Conjurateur pour comprendre et apprécier celle-ci. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Les mercenaires, mais franchement elle est trop bien, ça vaut le coup ! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction !!  
> Les chapitres seront assez courts, mais du coup ils devraient sortir plus souvent ^^.  
> On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Asagi, Hora, Jasmine You...  
> Quant au titre de la fanfiction, Hourglass, il s'agit d'une chanson de D. J'ai choisi ce titre parce que, vu comment les choses se terminent dans "Le Conjurateur", on sait que leur temps est compté...  
> Enjoy !

Le royaume de Xanadu était notamment connu pour ses immenses et majestueuses forêts, où la nature régnait en maîtresse. Les marchands et voyageurs arrivant de l'Ouest étaient accueillis par l'épaisse végétation de la forêt de Verte Feuille. Plus au Nord, la forêt Coquirit et ses arbres millénaires ravissaient l’œil du promeneur, lui offrant une ambiance féerique. Au Nord-Est, les Bois du Vice alimentaient les rumeurs les plus folles, et seuls quelques imprudents osaient s'y rendre, à leurs risques et périls.

Mais s'il ne faisait pas bon s'aventurer dans les Bois du Vice, une autre forêt suscitait également la crainte. La forêt de Schwarzwald, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs milliers d'hectares au Sud-Ouest de Xanadu, était un lieu sauvage, vierge, à la végétation luxuriante. Située dans une région vallonnée, elle disposait d'une grande biodiversité, où hêtraies, chênaies et pinèdes se côtoyaient. Mais ce territoire, véritable paradis pour la faune et la flore, était considéré par les habitants des villes et villages alentour avec la plus grande méfiance. Les histoires à son sujet avaient été racontées et répétées de génération en génération, se transformant à la faveur des oublis et des rajouts. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'un enfant n'était pas sage, ses parents menaçaient d'aller le perdre dans la forêt de Schwarzwald pour que les monstres le mangent.

La croyance populaire n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Un danger bien pire que les ronces ou les ours guettait le voyageur imprudent qui aurait ignoré les mises en garde des locaux.

Au cœur de Schwarzwald se trouvait un château. Il y avait bien longtemps que les anciens avaient tout oublié à son sujet, mais pourtant il existait bel et bien. Il s'agissait d'une majestueuse demeure, perchée sur une colline et bâtie plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. En soi le château n'avait rien de particulier, mis à part qu'il était magnifique, surtout entouré d'une telle nature. Non, le véritable danger se trouvait à l'intérieur du château. Malgré ses siècles d'isolement, il était toujours habité. Et pour cause, puisque ses résidents étaient immortels.

Schwarzwald était le territoire jalousement gardé d'un clan de vampires. Ces êtres à la beauté envoûtante culminaient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et n'hésitaient pas à capturer les inconscients qui se risquaient dans la forêt afin de se repaître de leur sang. Ceux qui échappaient à ce triste sort en subissaient un bien pire, car être prisonnier du château signifiait finir sa courte vie dans les salles de torture du maître des lieux. Seuls quelques privilégiés avaient la chance de devenir esclaves, évitant ainsi les tourments que subissaient leurs pauvres congénères. Évidemment il n'y avait aucune possibilité de s'enfuir, une garde d'une soixantaine de vampires veillant constamment sur le château et ses occupants.

Malgré ses résidents quelque peu particuliers, la vie au château n'était pas spécialement différente des châteaux humains, la principale différence étant qu'il fourmillait d'activité la nuit alors que tout fonctionnait au ralentit la journée. Cette nuit là, profitant du clair de lune, deux vampires se promenaient dans les jardins. Le seigneur Ruiza était un vampire plutôt petit et à l'apparence efféminée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en boucles élaborées sur le côté droit, et au sommet de sa tête reposait un gros nœud noir et blanc. Il portait un chasuble blanc, agrémenté de losanges rouges et brodé de fil d'or, tandis que ses épaules étaient recouverts d'une pèlerine rouge à fanfreluches dorées, maintenue en place par deux gros nœuds (1). A ses côtés se trouvait le capitaine Hiroki, chef de la garde de Schwarzwald. Plus grand, il dépassait son maître de presque une tête. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ornés d'une mèche blonde, retombant en boucles sur ses épaules. Il portait une élégante veste de velours noir, brodée de fils d'argent (2).

Les deux vampires arpentaient les allées d'un pas lent, profitant du parfum des fleurs nocturnes qui composaient les jardins. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, chacun appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine Hiroki brise finalement ce silence confortable. Il cueillit une primevère du soir, cette petite fleur jaune ne s'ouvrant qu'à la fin du jour, et sentit son arôme pendant quelques instants.

"Monseigneur, puis-je ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix profonde, se tournant vers Ruiza.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Hiroki prit cela pour une permission, et plaça soigneusement la fleur dans ses cheveux.

"Splendide," murmura-t-il, admirant son seigneur d'un air satisfait.

Ruiza sentit ses joues se teinter, mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'ôta pas non plus la fleur de ses cheveux, et se remit simplement à marcher.

"Vous savez, Hiroki, j'aime beaucoup nos petites balades," dit-il finalement.

"Moi aussi monseigneur, moi aussi..." répondit le soldat.

"Je me sens tellement seul lorsque mon mari travaille…" reprit Ruiza. "C'est très gentil de votre part de me tenir compagnie. Mais je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau, alors que vous êtes certainement très occupé…"

A ces mots, Hiroki s'arrêta de marcher. Il saisit doucement la main de Ruiza, l'attirant légèrement plus proche de lui.

"Je vous assure, monseigneur, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'être à vos côtés," murmura-t-il.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son maître, en lui caressant doucement le visage au passage, et esquissa un sourire en coin devant le léger rougissement qu'il venait de provoquer.

Ruiza n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. Le sourire de Hiroki s'évanouit subitement, et il lui lâcha la main avant de reculer d'un pas, son regard tombant sur ses pieds. Alors que Ruiza s'interrogeait sur ce changement soudain d'attitude, il entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière lui.

"Asagi !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier était un vampire d'une grande taille, aussi grand que le capitaine. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ornés de deux petites cornes en tissu et de tresses rouges. Il arborait un maquillage d'un rouge intense, tranchant avec le blanc de sa peau. Il portait une robe très courte en cuir noir et rouge, agrémentée de froufrous de soie noire, laissant ses épaules et ses cuisses nues. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants de cuir écarlate, tandis que des bas résilles et des cuissardes de la même couleur habillaient ses jambes (3). Il aimait joindre l'utile à l'agréable et s'habillait donc toujours de la sorte pour aller travailler.

Il tenait dans sa main un martinet rouge maculé de sang. Quelques traces de sang étaient également visibles sur ses vêtements. En effet, le seigneur Asagi, à la tête du clan de Schwarzwald et époux de Ruiza, était un maître-tortionnaire. La douleur n'avait plus de secret pour lui, et il s'était fait une profession de l'extraire, de la distiller et de la purifier, à travers des techniques qu'il avait lui-même mises au point. Mais même s'il aimait son métier, qui lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction, l'objectif premier était de vendre cette douleur à des démons qui étaient prêts à y mettre le prix. Les démons se nourrissant de souffrance, Asagi était pour eux ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chef gastronomique. Dans le milieu, il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ! Les salles de torture de Schwarzwald étaient ainsi constamment remplies de prisonniers subissant les pires supplices, permettant de produire une des douleurs les plus pures du marché.

Asagi s'approcha du duo avec un déhanché lascif. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à Hiroki. Se dirigeant droit vers Ruiza, il l'attrapa fermement par les hanches, l'attirant vers lui avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser affamé et totalement indécent. Il ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour laisser ses mains se balader sur les fesses ou sous les vêtements de son mari. Ce dernier, d'abord surprit, ne semblait pas contre recevoir autant d'attention. Au contraire il avait empoigné le collier de cuir d'Asagi de ses deux mains et l'attirait encore plus contre lui, si c'était possible. Hiroki assistait à ce spectacle d'un air dépité.

Lorsque Asagi s'écarta enfin, interrompant cet échange passionné et laissant un Ruiza rougissant et haletant tenter de remettre ses vêtements en ordre, il adressa un sourire carnassier à Hiroki. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement, tâchant de ne pas trop montrer son désarroi.

"Capitaine, n'avez-vous pas du travail ?" demanda Asagi d'un ton cordialement froid. "Je m'étonne de vous voir vous flâner dans les jardins..."

Hiroki eut un petit sourire gêné, les paroles de son maître aillant sur lui le même effet qu'une gifle bien sentie. Il décida de partir avant de recevoir une véritable gifle ou un coup de martinet.

"Bien sûr monseigneur. Veuillez m'excuser." A ces mots il s'inclina profondément et lança un dernier regard en direction de Ruiza avant de s'en aller, tâchant de conserver un semblant de dignité.

Asagi le regarda partir en le fixant d'un œil noir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il se tourna alors vers Ruiza, qui lui adressait un grand sourire, dévoilant une paire de canines acérées. Asagi répondit à son sourire, avant de remarquer la fleur dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…" marmonna-t-il en prenant la fleur, son visage retrouvant une expression froide. Le sourire de Ruiza s'évanouit alors qu'il regardait son mari écraser la fleur dans sa main avant de la laisser tomber par terre. "Je déteste ces fleurs… Tu sais bien que je n'aime que les roses…"

"Mais moi j'aime ces fleurs !" protesta Ruiza. "Et puis les roses ne s'ouvrent pas la nuit… Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des jardins si toutes les fleurs sont fermées quand je m'y promène…"

"Mon jardin intérieur me suffit," répliqua-t-il. Le jardin de roses intérieur était recouvert d'une verrière enchantée pour filtrer les rayons néfastes du soleil, ainsi les vampires pouvaient en profiter la journée. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas le voir te tourner autour," dit-il finalement, mécontent, et Ruiza comprit qu'il parlait du capitaine.

"Mais je m'ennuie quand tu es au travail…" se plaignit-il en faisant la moue. "Hiroki…"

"Le _capitaine_ Hiroki !" l'interrompit Asagi en pestant. Ruiza leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, le _capitaine_ Hiroki me tenait compagnie, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange."

"Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il aimerait faire plus que te tenir compagnie…" soupira-t-il.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Ruiza, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Le capitaine était gentil et agréable, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Asagi ne l'aimait pas…

"Rien…" soupira-t-il, agacé par sa naïveté. "Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. En attendant tu ferais mieux de rentrer, nous recevons du monde."

"Oh, vraiment ?" s'exclama joyeusement Ruiza. "C'est rare ! Comment cela se fait-il ?"

"Pour affaires. Inutile de t'en inquiéter pour l'instant," répondit-il sans donner plus de précision. Ruiza eut l'air déçut, mais n'insista pas.

"D'accord," dit-il simplement. "En revanche tu ferais bien de te changer, tu as du sang partout…"

Asagi acquiesça, jetant un œil à sa tenue maculée de sang de piètre qualité. Évidemment, les prisonniers qu'il torturait n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux destinés à la nourriture, mais heureusement un mauvais sang n'influait en rien sur la qualité de la douleur. Il retira un de ses longs gants et tendit la main à Ruiza avec un sourire. Ce dernier retrouva son air joyeux, content d'être enfin avec son mari, et ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main en direction du château.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_10.jpg>

(2) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hiroki10.jpg>

(3) J'ai déjà mis cette photo dans _Le Conjurateur_ , mais je la remet quand même :<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le deuxième chapitre, plus court.

Les invités que le château s'apprêtait à recevoir n'étaient pas des vampires. Ainsi, exceptionnellement, le seigneur Asagi avait ordonné que l'on prépare un fastueux dîner. Après tout, même si les vampires n'avaient besoin que de sang pour survivre, ils appréciaient le goût de la nourriture. Autant profiter de la présence d'invités pour mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Ruiza supervisait la préparation du dîner, c'était un domaine pour lequel il était doué. Pendant ce temps, Asagi était allé se changer. Il avait opté pour une magnifique robe noire à froufrous et dentelles. Une étoffe de soie blanche venait s'enrouler autour de sa taille et était ornée de somptueuses roses noires. Enfin, il portait un couvre-chef en forme d'ailes, fabriqué en véritables plumes de corbeau, et également agrémenté de roses noires (1). Il espérait ainsi en mettre plein la vue à ses invités.

Il attendait désormais leur arrivée dans le grand hall. Son sénéchal, Hide-Zou, se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, les mains derrière le dos et droit comme un i. C'était un vampire élégant, aux longs cheveux châtains. Il portait une longue veste blanche et noire, ornée de motifs en fleur de lys (2).

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Quelques minutes seulement après l'arrivée d'Asagi dans le hall, des esclaves ouvrirent les portes et un groupe entra. Il s'agissait d'une petite troupe de démons à l'aspect vaguement humanoïde, formant un rassemblement hétéroclites de cornes, dents, griffes et tentacules. Au milieu du groupe, deux personnes se détachaient. La première était une charmante et gracieuse créature, engoncée dans une superbe robe à corsage mauve. Son visage aux traits fins et délicats était parfaitement maquillé et affichait un air hautain. Un rubis était posé entre ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en boucles structurées et une parure de plumes de paon venait reposer au sommet de sa tête (3). La seconde était un homme grand et mince, tout de noir vêtu à l'exception de son épaule droite, sur laquelle étaient visibles des scarifications. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur cendre, et son teint d'une pâleur extrême contrastait avec le noir de ses lèvres. Des marques en forme d'éclairs lui lacéraient la peau autour de son œil droit, entièrement blanc, alors que son œil gauche était rouge sang. Enfin, un cercle comportant d'étranges inscriptions était dessiné sur son front (4).

"Seigneur Jasmine You, seigneur Hora, quel honneur de vous recevoir ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !" s'exclama Asagi en s'avançant vers eux de son déhanché sensuel. Hide-Zou resta à sa place mais s'inclina profondément devant de tels hôtes de marque.

Le spectre, qui observait jusque là la décoration du hall d'un œil critique, se tourna vers Asagi.

"Oh, le voyage fut très bref, merci," dit-il. "Comme vous le savez, je peux ouvrir des portails."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," répondit le vampire, légèrement gêné. Son trouble n'échappa pas au démon, qui afficha une mine réjouie.

"Voici donc la demeure du fameux seigneur Asagi ?" dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. "J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus… lugubre. Peut-être avec des chaînes ou des crochets tombant du plafond. Vu votre notoriété dans le milieu de la torture…"

En effet, le grand hall ne répondait pas du tout à cette description. Il était plutôt accueillant, avec ses grandes colonnes de marbre ouvragées, ses magnifiques lustres en cristal, dont toutes les bougies étaient allumées, et ses tableaux de maître amassés au fil des siècles. Derrière Asagi et Hide-Zou, de majestueux escaliers recouverts de tapis rouges montaient vers les étages.

"Je vous assure que mes salles de torture sont parfaitement équipées, seigneur Hora. Mais je partage le reste du château avec mon clan. Quant à la décoration, je laisse mon compagnon s'en occuper."

"Très bien," déclara Jasmine, promenant à nouveau son regard à travers la pièce. "C'est un homme de goût. Il me tarde de le rencontrer !"

"Vous en aurez l'occasion au dîner," dit Asagi. "Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ? Hide-Zou a déjà fait préparer vos chambres, elles n'attendent plus que vous."

"Pas plus de quelques jours," répondit la sorcière. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous éloigner trop longtemps de notre forteresse, nous avons beaucoup de travail, voyez-vous..."

"Je comprend. Hide-Zou va vous escorter à vos chambres," dit-il. A ce moment, le sénéchal vint chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son maître, qui sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose. "Ah, mais vous ne semblez pas avoir amené de valet !" s'exclama-t-il, réalisant enfin qu'ils n'étaient accompagnés que de gardes démons.

"Pour seulement quelques jours, Hora n'estimait pas cela nécessaire…" répondit Jasmine en levant les yeux au ciel pour montrer son désaccord. Le démon haussa les épaules.

"Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de valet… Et si tu avais été moins long à te préparer, tu aurais eu le temps d'en emmener un…"

"Humph ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es vivant !" s'exclama le spectre en croisant les bras, outré. "Je suis mort depuis si longtemps, il faut bien que je prenne soin de ma peau !"

Hora eut un petit rire silencieux et s'approcha de Jasmine, lui prenant délicatement la main.

"Pardonne moi, mon cher Jasmine. Je voulais simplement dire que tu es déjà parfait au naturel," se rattrapa-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais vu un spectre plus resplendissant que toi."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Jasmine, cessant instantanément de bouder.

"Évidemment, tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir," répondit le démon d'une voix douce. Le visage de la sorcière s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je suis plutôt joli, en effet," dit-il avec un petit gloussement.

Asagi était admiratif de la façon dont Hora était retombé sur ses pieds. En tant qu'incube, il devait avoir l'habitude… Il toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence.

"Je ne peux pas laisser des hôtes aussi prestigieux que vous sans serviteur, il en va de ma réputation. Hide-Zou va vous assigner des esclaves."

A ces mots, le sénéchal claqua des doigts et des esclaves se précipitèrent devant lui. Il n'eut qu'à faire un signe de la main pour qu'ils se hâtent de récupérer les bagages de Jasmine et de Hora et disparaissent vers les escaliers.

"Messeigneurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre," demanda Hide-Zou en s'inclinant profondément, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner en direction des escaliers, suivit par le spectre et le démon.

 

* * *

 

 

(1) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_12.jpg>

(2) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hide-z10.jpg>

(3) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin10.jpg>

(4) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hora_310.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, j'espère que vous ne restez pas sur votre faim avec des chapitres aussi courts...  
> Mais en fait, à la base tout ça devait être dans un même chapitre, mais il aurait été beaucoup trop long comparé à la suite, donc j'ai décidé de couper en sous-chapitres. Bref, c'est comme ça !  
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plait quand même pour l'instant ^^.


	3. Chapitre 3

Même si les maîtres des lieux consommaient rarement de la nourriture, les esclaves humains étaient obligés de manger. Le garde-manger du château contenait donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer le dîner de leurs hôtes. La forêt de Schwarzwald fournissait bien sûr toute la viande nécessaire.

Ainsi plusieurs plats de gibier défilèrent sur la grande table de la salle à manger, accompagnés de champignons de la forêt, de légumes du potager cultivés par les esclaves, et même de spätzle, ces petites pâtes spécialités de la région de Schwarzwald et que les esclaves continuaient à faire au château.

Asagi et Ruiza aimaient leur viande aussi saignante que possible. Jasmine You la préférait cependant un peu plus cuite. Heureusement parmi les divers plats de gibier, à poils et à plumes, chacun pouvait trouver son bonheur. La cave à vin du château n'était pas très grande, les vampires n'ayant pas souvent l'envie d'en boire, et les esclaves n'en ayant absolument pas le droit. Asagi avait tout de même demandé à Hide-Zou d'aller chercher une de leurs meilleures bouteilles pour leurs invités. Pendant que Jasmine et Hora sirotaient leur vin, les deux vampires accompagnaient bien sûr leur repas de verres de sang.

"J'espère que le dîner est à votre goût," demanda Asagi a ses hôtes, reposant son verre à moitié vide et se léchant ostensiblement les lèvres pour en récolter tout le sang.

"C'est bon, mais je vous avouerais que j'ai hâte de goûter à votre spécialité," déclara le démon en souriant d'un air entendu.

"J'ai… plusieurs spécialités, seigneur Hora…" répondit le vampire avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif, en décroisant lentement les jambes et en les recroisant dans l'autre sens. Hora eut un sourire en coin.

"Je n'en doute pas, mais je voulais parler de la douleur," dit-il, amusé.

"Personne n'a envie de voir cela…" soupira Jasmine. Voir un démon se repaître de souffrance n'était pas vraiment le spectacle le plus agréable… Il était hors de question que Hora fasse cela à table !

"Et vous, seigneur Jasmine You ?" demanda Ruiza d'un ton inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir autre chose que des vampires.

"C'est délicieux, merci. Je ne connaissais pas du tout le terroir de Schwarzwald," répondit poliment le spectre, intrigué par les spätzle.

"Je suis désolé, tout ceci doit vous paraître bien rustique," reprit le vampire, gêné. "Vous deviez avoir l'habitude d'autres fastes du temps de votre vivant, lorsque vous étiez chez le Duc Kamijo…"

Jasmine eut un petit moment d'hésitation, pendant lequel son sourire vacilla. Il s'accorda un instant de répit, buvant une gorgée de vin, avant de répondre d'un ton flegmatique.

"Kamijo a le goût des grandeurs, je ne peux pas dire le contraire…" Il soupira. "Vous le connaissez bien ?"

"Pas personnellement, mais son nom est connu dans le milieu de la nuit," répondit Asagi. "Pour un simple humain, il est plutôt intéressant… Oh, sans vouloir vous offenser," ajouta-t-il, se souvenant que Jasmine était humain aussi. Le spectre lui adressa un petit signe de la tête signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

"Certains disent qu'il ferait un très bon vampire," dit timidement Ruiza, et Asagi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Jasmine ne put réprimer un petit rire, trouvant l'idée très amusante.

"Il ferait sans doute un excellent vampire," dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, "mais ce n'est pas le sort que je lui réserve. Si mon plan se déroule comme prévu, Kamijo ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir…"

A ces mots, le visage de Hora s'illumina d'un sourire cruel. Le sujet de la mort prochaine du Duc Kamijo le mettait visiblement de bonne humeur.

"Ce bellâtre d'opérette va enfin payer !" déclara-t-il joyeusement. "Il a cru pouvoir doubler un démon, c'était une grave erreur…"

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda Ruiza, ne comprenant pas vraiment la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

"Je vois, votre venue à Schwarzwald a donc un rapport avec le Duc ?" demanda Asagi. "Je vous écoute, après tout nous sommes ici pour parler affaires."

"Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu vous faire ? J'ignorais qu'il avait des contacts avec des démons," insista Ruiza à l'adresse de Hora.

"… J'ai mes raisons…" marmonna le démon, détournant le regard. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il voulait simplement tuer ce serpent de Kamijo pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie ! Un incube tombant amoureux de ses proies, c'était plutôt honteux… Asagi lança un regard exaspéré en direction de son mari. Ce n'était pas le moment de brusquer leurs hôtes !

"Tout comme Hora, j'ai une bonne raison d'en vouloir à Kamijo," commença Jasmine, une expression de tristesse s'installant sur son beau visage. Il semblait lutter pour retenir ses larmes. "J'ai été tellement stupide de l'idéaliser lorsque j'étais encore vivant, ça oui ! Depuis que je suis mort, ce… ce mufle m'a totalement oublié !! Il… Il n'est jamais venu sur ma tombe !" Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot, et il se cacha le visage dans les mains alors que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Hora se précipita à ses côtés et tâcha de le réconforter.

"Chuuut, ça va aller," murmura-t-il. "Nous aurons notre vengeance, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Jasmine sortit un mouchoir de sa manche et se tamponna les yeux. Asagi observait la scène d'un air désolé, voulant avoir l'air compatissant si cela pouvait tourner à son avantage lorsqu'ils aborderaient ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Ruiza avait juste l'air confus. Ce dîner ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'agréable échange de mondanités qu'il s'était imaginé...

"M… Mais le tuer ne suffira pas !" s'exclama Jasmine, son maquillage ayant un peu coulé. "Il passe son temps a préparer un coup d'état pour s'emparer de Xanadu au lieu de venir sur ma tombe. C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de détruire le royaume !"

"Ahh, les invasions de démons c'est vous ?!" s'exclama Ruiza, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, choqués, et Jasmine arrêta même de pleurer.

"Bien sûr que c'est nous, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?" répondit Hora après un moment de silence, comme si cela était évident.

En fait, ça l'était. Des légions de démons apparaissant par des portails, ce ne pouvait qu'être l’œuvre du duo démon-sorcière. Ruiza sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Outre l'impression d'être passé pour un imbécile, c'était le regard que lui avait lancé son mari qui l'avait fait rougir. Ce regard qui voulait dire ' _Mais t_ _ais-toi_ _enfin_ _! Ne vois-tu pas que nous parlons affaires ?!_ ' Honteux, il resta silencieux et ses yeux tombèrent sur son assiette, où refroidissait un morceau de cerf bien saignant.

"C'est donc pour vous venger du Duc que vous attaquez Xanadu…" dit finalement Asagi, tentant de dissiper le malaise. "Je dois dire que je suis plutôt admiratif. Être capable de déployer une telle force de frappe à travers tout le royaume, c'est impressionnant !"

"Nous sommes plutôt fiers de notre plan, en effet," déclara Hora en retrouvant son sourire.

"Hora est un seigneur parmi les démons, il n'a eu aucun mal à réunir une armée. Quant à moi, sans vouloir me vanter je suis une sorcière plutôt puissante," dit Jasmine en se vantant totalement. "Créer des portails capables de transporter des hordes entières de démons est un jeu d'enfant pour moi !"

"Un brillant stratagème, vraiment," répondit le vampire avec un sourire commercial. "Mais si vous êtes venus jusque ici, c'est que vous avez certainement quelque chose à me demander. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

Hora eut un rictus amusé, content d'en venir enfin au sujet qui l'intéressait.

"Mes démons et moi-même avons des goûts particuliers…" dit-il. "Puisque vous êtes soit disant un expert dans votre domaine, vous devriez pouvoir nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh je pourrais probablement, mais qu'ai-je à y gagner ?"

"Bien sûr vous ne travailleriez pas gratuitement," répondit la sorcière. "C'est une guerre que nous menons contre Xanadu, par conséquent nous disposons d'un grand stock de prisonniers. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Vous pourrez garder tous ceux n'ayant pas servi à nourrir nos légions pour votre utilisation personnelle."

Le sourire d'Asagi s'élargit à ces mots. Tant de prisonniers pour lui tout seul, tellement de douleur à produire et à vendre ! Le jackpot ! Sans parler de la renommé qu'il acquerrait en associant son nom à celui de Jasmine You et de Hora, les destructeurs de Xanadu. De quoi définitivement écarter la concurrence ! C'était une chance inespérée !

"Votre offre est pour le moins intéressante," dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. "Je vais devoir y réfléchir…"

"J'ai promis des terres aux vampires de Requiem en échange de leur aide," reprit Jasmine. "Si vous choisissez de travailler pour nous, vous pourrez également choisir des terres une fois Xanadu asservi."

"La Reine Sophia participe à la guerre ?" demanda Ruiza d'un ton faible, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait le droit d'intervenir. Mais cette nouvelle était trop inattendue pour qu'il ne s'en étonne pas.

"Mais enfin Ruiza, n'as-tu pas entendu parler des récentes attaques à Mett Al'Core ?" soupira Asagi, agacé. Si seulement son mari passait un peu moins de temps à se balader dans les jardins et un peu plus à s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde…

"Non…" répondit-il, se sentant une fois de plus idiot. Mais le comté de Mett Al'Core était à l'autre bout du royaume, et puis il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là bas. Ce n'était qu'une bande de rustres sans éducation ni raffinement, pourquoi devrait-il être au courant de ce qu'il s'y passait ?

"Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?" demanda Hora avec un petit rire. Asagi lui adressa un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son mari, avant de se raviser. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre ce contrat…

"Hora ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !" le réprimanda Jasmine. Il se tourna vers Ruiza en soupirant. "Excusez-le, vous savez comment sont les démons… Pour vous répondre, oui la Reine Sophia combat à nos côtés. Elle et ses deux fils se chargent du Nord de Xanadu."

"Même le Prince Ryu ?!" s'exclama Ruiza, surpris, ce qui lui attira un nouveau regard amusé de la part du démon. Il connaissait relativement bien Ryu, mieux que le reste de la famille royale de Requiem, et il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un guerrier…

"Oui, même lui," confirma le spectre d'un ton détaché. "En tout cas, seigneur Asagi, ni Hora ni moi n'avons d'intérêt pour le territoire de Xanadu. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous le partager avec les vampires de Requiem."

Asagi était convaincu. Si ce barbare grossier et lourdaud de Prince Ryo était de la partie, il devait en être aussi ! Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable ! Et puis la promesse de terres était alléchante. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sophia et Ryo ne se contenteraient pas du Nord, ils tenteraient de s'emparer de tout Xanadu, y compris Schwarzwald. Son petit clan n'était qu'un grain de sable devant la puissance de Requiem, mais s'il étendait son territoire et qu'il arrivait à unifier les clans du Sud, il aurait au moins une chance de lutter. Peut-être même que Ryu se rangerait à ses côtés, après tout le jeune prince l'avait toujours adoré. Oui, sa décision était prise, il allait accepter la proposition de Jasmine !

"Pas si vite !" s'exclama Hora avant qu'Asagi n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. "Nous devons d'abord nous assurer que vous convenez pour le poste !"

"Oh, mais certainement," déclara le vampire d'un ton mielleux. "Vous pourrez visiter mes salles de torture la nuit prochaine. Je vous préparerais également quelques échantillons, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !"

Cela sembla satisfaire Hora, qui avait hâte de goûter enfin à la spécialité d'Asagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Reine Sophia de Requiem et ses deux fils, le Prince Ryo et le Prince Ryu, sont des personnages de la fanfiction "Les Chasseurs" de Gueuwen, qui se passe dans le même univers. Vous la trouverez ici ^^ : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html


	4. Chapitre 4

La nuit du lendemain, Asagi tint sa promesse et fit visiter ses salles de torture à Jasmine You et Hora. En revanche il ne supportait pas l'idée que son doux et délicat mari assiste à un tel spectacle, ce qui obligeait Ruiza à rester tout seul, comme d'habitude... Être marié au chef de clan n'avait pas que des avantages. La plupart des autres vampires vaquaient à leurs occupations et les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit de lui adresser la parole, par respect dû à son rang, alors il était souvent seul...

Asagi montrait à ses invités quelques salles aux sous-sols du château, où les prisonniers étaient retenus captifs, puis où ils étaient torturés. Hora constata avec satisfaction qu'il y avait effectivement de nombreuses chaînes et crochets pendant du plafond, comme il se l'était imaginé. Il y avait également divers assortiments d'outils à l'aspect peu engageant, parfaitement entretenus, ainsi que d'atroces machines de torture dont certaines étaient issues de l'imagination d'Asagi lui-même.

Il décida cependant de ne pas faire visiter toutes les salles, afin de garder un minimum de secret sur ses procédés de distillation de la douleur.

Hora était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il était impatient de goûter à la douleur provoquée par de telles méthodes ! Ce devait être un vrai délice ! Jasmine, quant à lui, était un peu dégoûté. Mais il comprenait l'utilité d'un tel travail, aussi supportait-il la vision horrible de ces hommes et femmes nus, mutilés, enchaînés aux machines ou grouillant sur le sol. Il avait sortit un mouchoir de sa manche et le plaquait contre son nez, incommodé par l'odeur. Si les outils et machines étaient d'une propreté impeccable, presque chirurgicale, il n'en était pas de même des prisonniers. Ils étaient détenus dans des conditions totalement insalubres, vivant dans leurs excréments, au milieu des insectes et des rats, accablés par la maladie. La peur était un ingrédient essentiel, et Asagi savait comment l'inspirer, bien qu'il n'en fit pas la démonstration lors de la visite. Les prisonniers encore assez conscients s'écartaient en hâte sur son passage, se recroquevillant dans l'ombre en tremblant de tous leurs membres. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessés, et dans ces conditions beaucoup développaient des infections. Mais le vampire assurait à ses hôtes que cela était parfaitement normal. Tout ceci participait à l'obtention d'une souffrance de meilleure qualité.

"Autrement dit plus un prisonnier sent mauvais, meilleure est la douleur. Comme pour le fromage," expliqua-t-il, tout en enjambant un prisonnier étendu par terre et gémissant. Il se réceptionna avec un équilibre parfait sur le sol rendu glissant par les humeurs et les immondices, malgré ses talons et sa robe ample. Il avait visiblement l'habitude de déambuler à travers ces misérables prisonniers rampant à ses pieds. Jasmine était en revanche beaucoup moins habitué, et Hora devait l'aider à enjamber les diverses… choses à enjamber.

"C'est une comparaison intéressante…" répondit Jasmine, plaquant encore plus le mouchoir contre son nez. Il ne verrait plus jamais le fromage de la même manière. "Si c'est vrai, alors je crois comprendre pourquoi la douleur que vous vendez est la meilleure…"

"Cela reste encore à prouver !" s'exclama Hora. "J'attends de goûter pour me faire ma propre opinion."

"Bien sûr. Sortons, je vous ai préparé des échantillons."

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, une prisonnière nue et souffrant visiblement d'une gangrène à la jambe gauche s'agrippa à la robe d'Asagi.

"M… Maître…" pleura-t-elle pitoyablement, se jetant à ses pieds. "P… Pitié… Maître…"

Loin de s'en émouvoir, Asagi lui écrasa les doigts avec ses talons puis la renvoya à sa place d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Elle étouffa ses cris, craignant de s'attirer une punition bien pire, et alla sangloter contre un mur, essayant vainement de contrôler ses tremblements et le saignement de son nez cassé.

"Hum… Celle-ci est prête. Je m'occuperai d'elle la nuit prochaine," déclara Asagi comme si ce à quoi ses invités venaient d'assister était tout à fait normal et habituel.

"J'imagine qu'il n'est pas possible d'assister à une séance ?" demanda Hora sans grand espoir. A ses côtés, Jasmine eut l'air scandalisé. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait en descendant dans les sous-sols, il serait resté avec Ruiza !

"Non c'est impossible, je suis navré. Secret professionnel, voyez-vous ?" répondit le vampire, au grand soulagement de Jasmine.

"Je comprend… Quel dommage…" soupira le démon, ne faisant rien pour cacher sa déception.

"Cela ne fait rien. L'important est le résultat et la qualité du produit fini, n'est-ce pas ?" s'exclama la sorcière.

"Oui, mais j'aurais bien aimé en apprendre plus sur le procédé…"

Au final, Hora dut se faire une raison. Asagi refusait de révéler ses secrets. Le groupe sortit donc des salles de torture et remonta vers les étages supérieurs du château.

Ruiza les attendait sagement dans un salon, assis sur un canapé, à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Ah ! Vous revoilà !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il se leva et se précipita auprès de son mari, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, content de n'être enfin plus seul. Mais Asagi avait autre chose en tête. Il lui attrapa la main et le fit tourner de manière à être dans son dos. Lentement, il lui lécha le cou, remontant jusqu'au creux de l'oreille. Il eut un petit gloussement en entendant Ruiza étouffer un gémissement de surprise.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix séduisante.

"Asagi !" rouspéta Ruiza en s'extirpant de son étreinte, tâchant de contrôler son rougissement. Vraiment, n'avait-il pas honte de faire des choses pareilles devant leurs invités ? Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans leur direction. Jasmine semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, conservant son habituel air hautain. En revanche, Hora affichait un petit sourire moqueur… Formidable… Ruiza toussota et essaya d'engager la conversation.

"Hum… A… Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la visite ?" demanda-t-il d'un air embarrassé pendant qu'Asagi le déshabillait du regard.

"C'était… instructif…" répondit Jasmine d'un ton détaché.

"Passionnant tu veux dire !" s'exclama Hora, son œil rouge pétillant de joie. "J'envie votre mari de pouvoir travailler toutes les nuits dans un tel environnement !"

Ruiza se sentit un peu jaloux. Ces deux étrangers avaient pu voir ce qu'Asagi avait toujours refusé de lui montrer. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi ressemblait les salles de torture, ni exactement ce qu'il s'y passait...

"Allons, seigneur Hora, je suis sûr que vos nuits doivent être bien plus agréables que les miennes !" déclara Asagi avec un clin d’œil suggestif. "Après tout, vous êtes un incube !"

Ruiza regarda son mari d'un air choqué. Etait-il envieux de l'incube ? Et ce clin d’œil, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait toujours été plutôt aguichant et provocateur, mais depuis des siècles leur relation monogame lui suffisait. Est-ce qu'Asagi en avait marre de lui ?! Voyant son air offensé, ce dernier eu un petit rire.

"Être un incube n'est pas aussi excitant qu'on pourrait le penser…" soupira Hora avant que Ruiza ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. _Surtout quand ce rat de Kamijo s'en mêle_ , pensa le démon… Kaya lui manquait tellement… Les deux vampires ne remarquèrent pas son changement soudain d'humeur, mais Jasmine vint poser sa main sur celle du démon, dans un geste réconfortant. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, avant de retrouver son habituelle bonne humeur apparente. "Seigneur Asagi," reprit-il d'un ton plus joyeux. "Vous m'aviez promis des échantillons je crois."

"Tout à fait. Les voila," répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers une commode, sur laquelle était posée trois petites fioles en cristal. La première contenait un liquide rouge vif, brillant comme s'il était habité de flammes. La seconde était remplie d'un liquide plus épais. Le rouge était plus sombre, et une étrange substance jaunâtre, à l'aspect gluant, semblait flotter à l'intérieur. Enfin, la dernière abritait un liquide entièrement noir, considérablement épais. Il était agité de soubresaut, et quelques bulles éclataient à sa surface, projetant des éclaboussures semblables à du goudron contre les parois de la fiole.

"Trois différentes ?" s'interrogea Hora en fronçant les sourcils. Asagi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Mes produits sont répartis en plusieurs gammes," expliqua-t-il. "Je ne peux pas vous révéler les secrets de l'extraction et de la distillation de la douleur, mais sachez que la qualité finale dépend de plusieurs facteurs. L'âge, le sexe et la condition physique, bien sûr, mais également la résistance à la douleur, la volonté, ou encore le type de torture pratiquée. Je vous ai fait une petite sélection de ce que je propose. La première est issue d'un sujet frais, n'ayant encore jamais connu une telle souffrance. Une fiole de première douleur. Particulièrement pure," dit-il en lui donnant la première fiole. "La seconde a été obtenue à partir d'un sujet plus ancien. Vous apprécierez sans doute l'arrière-goût de désespoir." Il lui tendit la deuxième fiole, celle dans laquelle des sortes de glaires jaunâtres flottaient. "Quant à la dernière, elle provient d'une torture ayant entraîné la mort… Son arôme est plus puissant, exceptionnel. Cela peut cependant être un peu brutal pour le palais délicat. Je vous conseille de la garder pour la fin."

Hora prit la dernière fiole que lui tendait le vampire et les observa un instant, son sourire s'élargissant. Il tenait enfin dans ses mains les mets les plus convoités ! Si Asagi était aussi bon qu'on le disait, cela promettait d'être un véritable festin !

"La récompense que nous vous proposons en échange de vos services est plutôt généreuse. J'espère que cela vaut le coup !" déclara-t-il, sans quitter les fioles des yeux.

"Je vous laisse en juger par vous même." Asagi était confiant. Il était un des meilleurs maître-tortionnaires et il le savait.

"Fais cela en privé, de grâce," soupira le spectre, observant les fioles d'un air dégoûté.

"Oui, oui…" râla le démon. "Je ne voudrais pas choquer ta sensibilité… Je vais dans ma chambre !"

"Merci bien," répliqua Jasmine, à qui le ton exaspéré de Hora n'avait pas échappé. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il devait avoir hâte de goûter aux produits d'Asagi. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus.

"En attendant, seigneur Jasmine You, que diriez-vous de visiter les jardins ?" proposa Ruiza, content que cette discussion soit enfin terminée.

"Volontiers !" accepta-t-il sans se départir de son air hautain. "Après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées…"

Les deux vampires et le spectre s'en allèrent donc vers les jardins tandis que Hora se dirigeait vers la chambre mise à sa disposition, en continuant de fixer les fioles d'un air béat.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ^^ Il y a un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre. Enfin, un personnage qu'on a déjà vu dans Le Conjurateur, mais pas encore dans celle-ci ^^ Enjoy !

Hora marchait d'un pas pressé, tout content. Il avait hâte d'arriver enfin à sa chambre et de goûter la première fiole. Il rangea les deux autres dans les poches de son manteau, et leva la première à hauteur de ses yeux. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire ! Jamais il n'avait contemplé une fiole de douleur d'une telle beauté !

Le liquide rouge feu semblait très fluide, léger, presque aérien. La lumière des bougies de chaque chandelier devant lequel il passait semblait rayonner à travers la fiole, amplifiée, projetant une intense lueur rougeâtre. Il n'était pas expert, mais il lui semblait évident à la vue de cette fiole qu'Asagi était très talentueux. Une fiole de première douleur. Une douleur si intense, perçante, brûlante… pure… Une douleur encore vierge du désespoir ou de la maladie, uniquement causée par les outils de maître-tortionnaire. C'était beau à voir. Il allait la savourer comme il se devait !

Non pas que les deux autres fioles ne l'intéressaient pas, au contraire ! Mais celle-ci était tellement belle ! Hora était un incube, il aimait les belles choses. Après tout, pourquoi serait-il tombé amoureux de Kaya s'il en était autrement ? Kaya était la personnification même de la beauté ! Une délicate fleur tout droit sortie d'un rêve, la plus charmante et la plus précieuse des perles. Ahhh il aimait tellement Kaya… Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait que les souvenirs des merveilleux moments passés ensemble…

Tout était de la faute de ce bellâtre de Kamijo ! Ce Duc de pacotille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ! En usant de fourberie et d'artifices, il avait séduit le pauvre Kaya et lui avait lavé le cerveau pour en faire sa poupée personnelle… Mais c'était bientôt terminé ! Avec l'aide de Jasmine, Hora allait enfin faire payer cette fouine de Kamijo ! Alors il récupérerait Kaya et ils s'aimeraient à nouveau, comme au premier jour ! Oui, ce plan était parfait ! Mais d'abord, il allait déguster cette magnifique fiole de douleur, et il allait en apprécier chaque goutte !

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un trait de lumière sur le sol. C'était la nuit, mais bien sûr le château fourmillait d'activité. A l'étage des chambres en revanche, c'était plus étonnant. En remontant à la source de la lumière, il remarqua une porte entrouverte. Peut-être un esclave changeait-il les draps ou quelque chose comme cela.

Il allait passer son chemin, impatient de goûter à sa fiole, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette porte, c'était celle qui menait à la chambre de Jasmine ? Il s'en tenait à sa première conclusion, c'était probablement un esclave qui faisait le ménage. Mais puisqu'il était là, autant jeter un coup d'œil. Il rangea soigneusement la fiole dans sa poche et s'approcha.

Quelques bougies étaient allumées à l'intérieur, répandant une douce lumière à travers l'ouverture de la porte, mais il ne pouvait voir personne. Il sentait pourtant une présence. Et surtout, il entendait une voix. Quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, fredonnait doucement. Il poussa légèrement la porte, sans bruit, et pu enfin voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était une femme, ou peut-être un homme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger grâce aux vêtements, surtout après avoir côtoyé Kaya et Jasmine You… Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire. Il ressentait la présence de l'inconnu comme celle d'une proie, indiquant donc que c'était un humain. Et par conséquent, un esclave. Mais pourquoi un esclave aurait-il été aussi richement vêtu ?

L'individu, Hora ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, avait de beaux et longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon, et portait une magnifique robe mauve à corsage, ornée de fourrure noire et laissant ses fines épaules nues. Des gants de dentelles noires habillaient ses avant bras, et de magnifiques bijoux venaient accessoiriser le tout. Un élégant serre tête en argent massif, un sublime tour de cou de perles, et un bracelet assorti (1). Une tenue qu'aurait peut-être pu porter le seigneur Asagi, mais certainement pas l'un de ses esclaves ! D'ailleurs, cette robe lui était familière…

Il remarqua alors la malle au pied du lit de Jasmine, ouverte ! Mais bien sûr ! Cette robe appartenait à Jasmine ! Et pourtant l'esclave la portait, continuant à chantonner et à se regarder dans le miroir comme si de rien n'était ?! Hora poussa la porte d'un seul coup et entra, furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, sale chien ! Retire cette robe immédiatement !!" hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter l'esclave.

"S… Seigneur Hora ?! Qu'est-ce que…" bredouilla l'esclave, trop surpris pour penser à baisser les yeux devant un seigneur. Sa voix était plutôt grave, le démon en conclut donc que c'était un homme. Il était beau, cependant. Il avait de longs cils et un élégant grain de beauté du côté droit du menton. La robe de Jasmine lui allait plutôt bien. Hora s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

"Tu oses voler les invités de ton maître ?! Tu vas le regretter !"

"M… Monseigneur… Pitié ! Je… je vous assure, je ne faisais que l'emprunter !" s'exclama l'esclave en reculant, jusqu'à heurter le mur. Il défit son chignon d'une main tremblante, dévoilant une longue chevelure noire qui encadrait gracieusement son visage malgré son expression de peur, et entreprit de détacher en hâte une des lanières maintenant ses gants. Sans grand succès, vu le tremblement de ses doigts.

"L'emprunter ?! Pour qui te prend-tu, misérable cancrelat !" Dans un mouvement de rage, il arracha le collier de l'esclave et le jeta par terre, faisant se répandre les perles un peu partout. Il l'empoigna ensuite par son cou désormais nu et le plaqua avec force contre le mur. L'esclave ne fit rien pour se défendre, même lorsque les doigts de Hora se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge. Il semblait en proie à une telle terreur que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

"P… Pitié…" répétait-il, ne pouvant soutenir le regard haineux du démon.

"Je n'ai pas de pitié pour les petits merdeux de ton espèce, qui croient pouvoir s'emparer de ce qui ne leur appartient pas et s'en tirer, comme ce rat de Kamijo !" A ces mots, une boule d'électricité se forma dans sa main gauche. Parfait ! Tuer cet esclave l'aiderait peut-être à faire sortir la frustration qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce péteux de Duc !

"Pitié, mon… monseigneur…" gémit l'esclave en pleurant lamentablement. Il tremblait de tout son être, conscient du sort qui l'attendait si cette boule d'électricité le touchait. "Je… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Ne me tuez pas…"

Hora ne sut pas ce qui le retint. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas abîmer la robe de Jasmine. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas punir un esclave qui ne lui appartenait pas. En tout cas ce n'était certainement pas les larmes de l'esclave, coulant le long de son beau visage, qui l'avait ému !

"Tsk… Voleur et lâche avec ça !" vociféra-t-il. Il résorba la boule d'électricité et attrapa brutalement l'esclave par les cheveux. Ignorant ses cris de douleur, il le projeta au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Le pauvre atterrit durement par terre, au milieu des perles du collier brisé.

"Minable vaurien, pourriture, ver de terre !" Le démon ponctuait ses insultes de violents coups de pied dans le ventre. L'esclave réprimait ses cris et se tordait à ses pieds, sanglotant de douleur. Hora le releva sans ménagement en l'attrapant à la gorge et le jeta à travers la porte ouverte, hors de la pièce. L'esclave fut projeté contre le mur du couloir et s'écroula, le souffle coupé.

"Tu mériterais que je te tue, mais ce n'est pas ma place de le faire !" s'exclama le démon. "Disparaît de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis, immonde cafard !"

L'esclave ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se releva avec une grimace de douleur, s'appuyant contre le mur, et s'en alla aussi vite que le permettait les coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Il jeta un dernier regard apeuré par dessus son épaule, avant de disparaître à l'angle du mur.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Hora alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Jasmine et poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?! Il aurait dû le tuer ! Avec sa force de démon, il aurait pu le faire rien qu'avec ces coups de pied. Pourquoi s'était-il retenu ?! Mais ce n'était pas à lui de punir les esclaves dans cette demeure. Il n'était là qu'en qualité d'invité après tout…

Il se releva et remarqua la malle toujours ouverte au pied du lit, ainsi que les perles sur le sol. Zut, cet abruti d'esclave portait toujours la robe de Jasmine… Il avait vraiment merdé… Mais si ce misérable asticot avait deux ronds de jugeote et s'il tenait à la vie, il reviendrait ranger la robe après le départ de Hora. Cela valait mieux pour lui, s'il ne voulait pas finir dans les salles de torture de son maître…

Il soupira à nouveau. En parlant de salles de torture, il devait toujours goûter ces fameux échantillons. Cette simple perspective lui remonta le moral. Il sorti la fiole rouge de sa poche et l'observa, toujours aussi fasciné par sa beauté. Son sourire retrouva sa place sur son visage blafard, et il quitta la pièce, impatient d'arriver à sa chambre pour enfin pouvoir goûter ce met délicat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

(1) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voila le chapitre 6 ! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^. Enjoy !

Cette nuit-là, Hora ne réapparut pas lors du dîner. Il devait probablement être en train de se délecter des échantillons de douleur offerts par Asagi. Le vampire était tout de même un peu déçu, il devrait attendre le lendemain pour connaître son opinion… Il ne se faisait cependant pas de soucis, il avait confiance en la qualité de ses produits. Et le fait que Hora prenne autant de temps pour les déguster était bon signe, cela signifiait qu'il les appréciait !

Ainsi, les deux vampires dînèrent tranquillement en compagnie de Jasmine. Ruiza se disait que cela serait bien de préparer des dîners comme celui-ci plus souvent. Même s'ils avaient tout de même besoin de boire du sang, c'était agréable de voir ces plats délicieux défiler sur la table. La prochaine fois, ils pourraient peut-être même inviter Hiroki ? Il faudrait qu'il propose cela à Asagi. Enfin, quand les seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora seraient partis, évidemment. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment inviter un simple soldat à leur table en présence d'hôtes aussi prestigieux.

Jasmine s'excusa pour l'impolitesse de Hora à l'égard de leur hospitalité. Le démon serait bon pour une petite scène de ménage plus tard… Quoi qu'il en soit, il réitéra sa proposition de contrat à Asagi, lui assurant qu'il serait plus que ravi de le voir entrer à son service. Les doutes qu'avaient émis Hora n'en étaient pas vraiment, il avait fait tout cela uniquement car il était impatient de pouvoir goûter la douleur aussi vite que possible… En réalité, lui aussi souhaitait qu'Asagi accepte de travailler pour eux, ainsi il pourrait se repaître tous les jours d'une souffrance de la plus haute qualité.

Le maître-tortionnaire était flatté de l'insistance de Jasmine, mais ne lui donna pas de réponse tout de suite. Il déclara qu'il avait besoin d'y penser à tête reposée. La discussion s'orienta alors sur des banalités mondaines, et Ruiza put participer un peu plus. L'absence de Hora ne le gênait d'ailleurs pas du tout, vu que ce dernier avait l'air de le prendre un peu pour un nigaud… Il se sentait plus à l'aise simplement avec son mari et Jasmine.

La soirée se termina dans un petit salon autour d'une tasse de thé, avec un nuage de lait pour la sorcière, et un peu de sang pour les deux vampires. Au bout d'un moment, Jasmine annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Ruiza se demanda pendant un instant si les spectres avaient vraiment besoin de dormir, et même s'ils en étaient capables, ou si le seigneur Jasmine You ne faisait cela que par convention sociale. Mais cela aurait été un peu discourtois de poser la question, aussi s'abstint-il. Asagi et lui souhaitèrent bonne journée à Jasmine et se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre. Dehors, le soleil se levait. Pour les vampires il était l'heure d'aller au lit.

Chacun des deux vampires possédait une salle de bain individuelle, attenante à leur chambre. Malgré l'âge du château, Asagi aimait le confort et faisait donc régulièrement entreprendre des travaux afin d'y inclure les dernières innovations en matière de technologie. Ainsi, les salles de bain étaient équipées de l'eau courante, délivrant directement une agréable eau chaude à de larges baignoires en marbre.

La chambre des maîtres de Schwarzwald était vaste et luxueuse. Les murs, ouvragés et dorés à l'or fin, étaient recouverts de papier peint rouge. Les lourds rideaux de velours obstruant les fenêtres étaient également rouges. En fait, à peu près tout était rouge. Un rouge foncé, carmin, qu'Asagi appréciait particulièrement. Même le bois de l'imposant lit à baldaquin était peint de cette couleur.

Lorsque Ruiza pénétra dans la chambre après s'être préparé dans sa salle de bain pour aller se coucher, Asagi l'attendait. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à aller dormir… Il portait une tenue de cuir noir, plutôt légère, possédant un nombre impressionnant de lanières en cuir et dévoilant de manière avantageuse ses épaules et ses cuisses. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants, et ses bottes en cuir à talons hauts étaient du plus bel effet (1). En voyant Ruiza arriver, il tourna gracieusement autour d'une des colonnes du lit, esquissant quelques pas de danses provocateurs. Il se donna une petite claque sur les fesses, tout en adressant un regard aguichant à son mari.

Ruiza ne put retenir un petit rire devant ce spectacle tout de même un peu ridicule. Il aimait cet aspect de son mari, et d’ordinaire le voir porter ce genre de tenue ne le laissait certainement pas indifférent. Mais pas ce matin… Il retrouva rapidement son sérieux et poussa un soupir. Asagi était vraisemblablement d'humeur friponne, mais ce n'était pas son cas… En plus il était déjà démaquillé (2)…

Voyant que sa petite danse n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, Asagi se déplaça derrière Ruiza à une vitesse vampirique et passa un bras autour de sa taille, dans une attitude possessive.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de ça," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, faisant doucement glisser un côté de sa chemise de nuit de soie noire. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule ainsi dévoilée, et remonta vers le cou, mordillant légèrement de ses canines pointues.

Ruiza réprima un glapissement et s'extirpa des bras de son mari.

"Je ne sais pas, Asagi…" soupira-t-il. "Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de moi… ?"

Asagi resta interloqué un moment, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air perplexe. D'habitude, sentir ses crocs contre son cou l'émoustillait immédiatement… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

"Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi, mon petit lapin en sucre !" s'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?"

Ruiza ne répondit pas. Il resta planté là, à regarder le sol en grimaçant. Quoi qu'il se passait, cela le préoccupait. Inquiet, Asagi lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où il s'assit avant de l’asseoir sur ses genoux.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela…"

"Rien… Ce… C'est juste quelque chose que tu as dit tout à l'heure…" expliqua finalement son mari d'un ton hésitant.

"Et qu'ai-je dit ? Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quoi que ce soit qui t'a blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention," répondit-il, lui caressant doucement la jambe dans un geste réconfortant. Mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer…

"Tu as dit que… que les nuits d'un incube doivent être plus agréables que les tiennes…" marmonna Ruiza, une expression de tristesse s'installant sur son visage. Il était un peu gêné de faire des reproches à son mari, il se sentait bête. Mais il fallait que cela sorte. "E… Est-ce que tu es jaloux du seigneur Hora ? Parce qu'il peut coucher avec plein de gens différents ?"

Asagi faillit éclater de rire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est ça qui te tracasse ?!" s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant son sourire. "Mais voyons, je ne disais cela que par politesse ! Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !"

Pour le lui prouver, il se remit à l'embrasser dans le cou et sa main s'insinua sous sa chemise de nuit, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse. Ruiza remua, chassant la main d'Asagi de sa jambe d’un geste nerveux.

"Mais… Mais… J'ai vu comment tu le regardes ! Tu lui as fait un clin d’œil !" reprit-il, et l'angoisse dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Asagi. "Je suis sûr que tu… que tu aimerais passer entre ses mains !"

Asagi soupira. C'était n'importe quoi…

"Allons, ne dis pas de bêtise… Pourquoi voudrais-je coucher avec lui ? Il a beau être un seigneur, pour moi les démons sont des bêtes repoussantes…"

"Mais pas lui ! C'est un incube ! Et puis... il pourrait te faire des… des choses que je ne te fais pas…" Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, enfin… Pour tout ce que tu ne me fais pas, les accessoires me suffisent…" répliqua son mari, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré mais néanmoins sans s'énerver. Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête la commode près du lit où étaient rangés leurs divers jouets sexuels, juste à côté de sa collection de parchemins pornographiques qu'il conservait soigneusement. Certains de ces parchemins avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs centaines d'années, conservés par des moyens magiques, et dataient de l'époque où Asagi n'était encore qu'un humain. En effet, avant de devenir un vampire et un maître-tortionnaire de génie, il avait été une immense star des parchemins pornographiques BDSM. Le bon vieux temps…

Ruiza n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu. Il détourna le regard, pour que son mari ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à s'y former.

"De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu en as marre de moi…" dit-il, sa voix se brisant.

Asagi poussa un léger grognement. Il voulait juste passer une matinée sous la couette à faire des galipettes avec son chéri, était-ce trop demander ?

"Mais enfin, bien sûr que non je n'en ai pas marre de toi !" protesta-t-il, plaçant une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais c'est faux ! Je t'aime Ruiza !"

"A… Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ton travail ?!" s'exclama ce dernier, fondant en larmes. Il  se cacha le visage dans les mains, essayant de se maîtriser. Asagi leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire… Il lui attrapa doucement les mains, les écartant de devant ses yeux, et s'accorda un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

"Si je ne t'en parle jamais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas…" dit-il d'une voix douce. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme… comme le monstre que je suis…" expliqua-t-il, son ton plaintif. "Je t'aime, et je ne supporterais pas de voir du dégoût ou de la peur dans ton regard… Malgré ce que je fais à mes prisonniers, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu es tout pour moi, Ruiza, et je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire…" Il s'arrêta et regarda son mari d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier s'était arrêté de pleurer et le fixait avec des yeux rougis, médusé.

"Oh… A… Asagi, pardon, je ne savais pas…" bredouilla-t-il, ses larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau. "M… Mais je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme un monstre ! Je… Je m'inquiétais parce que j'avais l'impression que tu t'étais lassé de moi, mais moi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! Je… Je t'aime tellement moi aussi !"

"Eh bien tu vois que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter," reprit Asagi, content d’en avoir enfin fini avec cela pour qu’ils puissent entamer des activités plus agréables.

"Oui… Désolé d'avoir fait une scène…" Ruiza esquissa un sourire timide. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi cruche…

"Ça ne fait rien," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Je connais un excellent moyen de te faire pardonner…"

"A… Ah oui ? Lequel ?"

Pour toute réponse, Asagi laissa à nouveau ses mains se balader. Ruiza se sentit rougir, mais se laissa peu à peu gagner par les attentions amoureuses de son mari. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, saisissant quelques lanières en cuir, et s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Asagi lui adressa un regard avide et, sans un mot, il sortit d'on ne sait où une paire de menottes recouvertes de fourrure rouge. Ruiza leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut un sourire amusé avant de joindre leurs lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Un baiser qu'Asagi rendit rapidement plus pressant, dévorant, entrecoupé de caresses et de gémissements. Il devait libérer la frustration accumulée par leur petite discussion. Ruiza se laissa faire, succombant finalement au désir et s’abandonnant dans les mains expertes de son mari.

 

* * *

 

 

Le crépuscule avait déjà laissé place à la nuit lorsque le chef de clan se réveilla. Il se redressa, les draps de satin rouge glissant le long de son corps dénudé, et s'étira en baillant. Comme tous les soirs il avait un peu soif, de sang, mais cela attendrait le petit déjeuner. Pour l'instant il avait envie de rester encore un peu au lit. Se tournant sur le côté, il observa le vampire qui partageait sa vie depuis des centaines d’années.

Ruiza dormait encore d’un air paisible, tout aussi dévêtu que son mari. Ce dernier appréciait la vue, mais il remonta tout de même les draps sur ses épaules afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il marmonna quelque chose, mais ne se réveilla pas. Asagi caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire devant son beau visage endormi. Depuis des siècles, Ruiza n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Il était toujours aussi adorable.

Lentement, la main d'Asagi descendit vers le frêle cou de son mari. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux, dévoilant deux petites marques circulaires. Presque cicatrisées, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Il les caressa du bout des doigts. Au moment le plus intense, il aimait souvent mordre Ruiza. La douceur de sa peau alors qu'il y plongeait ses crocs, le goût, l'odeur de son sang, ses gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il atteignait l'extase… Pour Asagi, il n'y avait rien de plus désirable.

Ruiza remua légèrement sous ses doigts et ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Il cligna quelques fois, et son visage s’éclaira en voyant celui de son mari.

"Huuum… Bonne nuit," marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

"Bonne nuit mon lapinou," répondit Asagi, recommençant à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux blonds. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

D’ordinaire Asagi se levait tôt pour aller travailler. Comme Ruiza n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses nuits, il se levait généralement plus tard.

"Ça ne fait rien, je suis content de pouvoir profiter un peu de toi." Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Ce dernier ne se priva pas pour en tirer parti et lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, caressant ses crocs avant de l'embrasser goulument.

Ruiza rougit légèrement et vint se blottir plus près, comblé. _Excellent_ , pensa Asagi. Il devait profiter de l'avoir mis de bonne humeur pour aborder un sujet important.

"Ruiza… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer." Son ton était soudainement devenu sérieux.

"Ah… Ah bon ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il le regarda dans les yeux, un peu alarmé. Est-ce qu'Asagi avait repensé à leur discussion d'hier matin et finalement décidé qu'il en avait marre de lui ?

"Je vais accepter l'offre du seigneur Jasmine You," reprit ce dernier, l'air grave.

"Oh ! D'accord !" s'exclama Ruiza, soulagé. Ce n'était que ça ! Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si dramatique !

"Tu… Hum…" Il toussota. "Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?"

"Que tu vas leur vendre de la douleur ?" déclara le vampire, perplexe. Il n'était quand même pas stupide.

"Pas vraiment… Je vais travailler pour eux, je vais produire de la douleur pour leurs démons à partir de leurs prisonniers. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons partir habiter dans leur forteresse…" Il avait presque l'air penaud en disant cela.

"Comment ?!" s'exclama Ruiza, scandalisé. "Aller vivre chez eux ?! Mais… Mais ce château, Schwarzwald, nous le tenons de ma mère ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner comme cela !"

Asagi soupira. Il s'attendait à cette réaction… Son mari venait d'une famille royale. Ses parents régnaient sur la région de Schwarzwald, il y a bien longtemps, avant la formation de Xanadu. Puis il avait épousé Ruiza et l’avait transformé en vampire. La Reine, sur son lit de mort, leur avait légué le domaine. Ils ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis, du moins pas pour de longues périodes.

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre ! C'est une opportunité qui ne se présentera pas deux fois !" expliqua-t-il. "Imagine le prestige, participer à la destruction de Xanadu ! Imagine tout l'argent que l'on pourra gagner en vendant la douleur dont ils n'ont pas besoin ! C'est une occasion en or, je ne peux pas la rater !"

"Mais… Mais j'aime Schwarzwald, je n'ai pas envie de partir ! Notre vie est ici, depuis des centaines d'années ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans cette forteresse étrangère, pendant que tu travailles… ?"

"Allons, je suis sûr que tu auras plus de choses à faire qu'ici," répondit Asagi. "Le seigneur Jasmine You sera ravi de prendre le thé avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Et puis ce ne sera que temporaire. Dès que leur plan aura abouti, nous reviendrons ici."

Ruiza considéra cet argument pendant un moment. Ici les autres vampires lui témoignaient le respect dû à son rang, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, à part le capitaine Hiroki… La perspective de pouvoir fréquenter le seigneur Jasmine You régulièrement était tentante. Mais tout de même, quitter Schwarzwald, même temporairement…

"Je ne sais pas…" soupira-t-il. "Qui sait combien de temps il faudra pour mener leur plan à bien… Nous pourrions être partis pour des années…"

"Avec notre aide et celle de Requiem, je suis sûr que cela ne prendra pas si longtemps," assura son mari. "Apparemment Kisaki ne s'implique pas trop dans la défense contre les démons. C’est un mou, il se cache derrière une vieille loi stupide comme quoi ce serait aux seigneurs de chaque domaine de protéger leurs propres terres. Ce qui veut dire que les habitants sont livrés à eux même face aux attaques. Beaucoup de villages ont déjà été rayés de la carte. A ce rythme là, Xanadu tombera rapidement ! Quand Kisaki se rendra compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se bouger les fesses, il sera trop tard !"

Ruiza n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Tous ces machins politiques lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il allait devoir quitter son foyer bien aimé pour une période de temps indéfinie et sans doute longue… Qui allait s'occuper du château ? Et des jardins ? Il n'aimait pas cela…

"Es-tu vraiment obligé d'accepter ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif. "Ils peuvent sûrement se débrouiller avec la Reine Sophia et ses fils…"

"Oui, j'y suis obligé," trancha Asagi. "Sophia et Ryo sont des guerriers, ils ne connaissent rien à l'art délicat et subtil de la torture… Le seigneur Jasmine You a besoin d'un maître-tortionnaire expérimenté, et c'est l'occasion de prouver ma supériorité dans le domaine ! Je dois accepter. Mais… Si tu veux vraiment rester ici, je suppose que tu peux… Nous trouverons bien le moyen de nous rendre visite de temps en temps…"

Ruiza ouvrit des yeux ronds, choqué par cette déclaration, et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son mari. Asagi eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

"Non, ne dis pas ça !" s'exclama Ruiza. "Je refuse d'être séparé de toi aussi longtemps !"

"Alors viens avec moi. S'il te plait," ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ruiza poussa un soupir et s'avoua vaincu.

"Bon… C'est d'accord, je viens avec toi…" répondit-il finalement. Si c'était aussi important pour Asagi, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Mais tout de même, Schwarzwald lui manquerait…

"Merci. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que cela représente pour moi…" dit son mari, soulagé.

Il devait vraiment accepter ce travail s'il voulait avoir sa part du gâteau lorsque Xanadu tomberait. C'était son unique chance d'unifier les clans du Sud et de résister à Requiem ! Et puis 'Sa Majesté Asagi', cela sonnait plutôt bien ! Sa Majesté Asagi, Roi de tout le Sud, cette simple pensée l'excitait ! Il attrapa son mari par les hanches et bascula sur le dos, de manière à ce que ce dernier soit au-dessus de lui, puis l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains explorant allègrement sa chute de reins. Ruiza hésita un instant, puis répondit au baiser avec passion, passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs et soyeux d'Asagi, s'y agrippant pour l'attirer encore plus près. Oui, il viendrait à la forteresse ! Tant pis pour Schwarzwald, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer de son mari. Et il avait l’intention de le prouver maintenant !

 

* * *

 

 

(1)   <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_13.jpg>

(2)   Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de mettre cette photo :<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_11.jpg>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Le chapitre 7 arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Remerciez Kuroryuu, qui m'a torturé en me chatouillant à distance pour m'obliger à poster plus vite ! La vilaine ! Grrr !!  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est légèrement moins long que le précédent, mais quand même plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions dans les commentaires !  
> Enjoy !

Tsunehito faisait partie de ces esclaves n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre que la captivité. Ses parents avaient été esclaves avant lui, et il était né pour devenir esclave. Ce château était la seule chose qu'il connaissait. Son univers se limitait à ces murs séculaires, et à la dense forêt de Schwarzwald qu'il pouvait voir s'étendre dans toutes les directions aussi loin que portait son regard. Il n'avait jamais quitté le château. Servir, voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie. Il était né esclave et mourrait esclave.

Il n'était pas le seul, et avec les autres dans son cas il était friand des histoires du monde extérieur, racontées par ceux qui avaient eu une vie avant d'être capturés et réduit en esclavage. Des histoires de la vie quotidienne pour les gens libres. Le travail à la ferme, les fêtes de villages, la beauté des grandes villes… Mais également des histoires sur le fonctionnement du monde, du royaume de Xanadu. Il se rappelait avoir été très surpris quand il était petit d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà de cette immense forêt. Il y avait des montagnes, des mers, des champs à perte de vue… Il y avait un roi, Kisaki, qui régnait sur tout cela. Même sur Schwarzwald, mais seulement en théorie, les humains ignorant l'existence du clan.

Un des esclaves racontait qu'il avait été chevalier avant d'être capturé. Certains en doutaient, arguant qu'un chevalier n'aurait pas pu être battu par ces bêtes sanguinaires qui leur servaient de maîtres. Tsunehito n'en était pas sûr. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris que les maîtres, les vampires, étaient supérieurs à toutes autres créatures vivantes ou mortes, et de loin supérieurs aux faibles humains. Il était donc tout à fait possible que cet esclave ait vraiment été un chevalier. En tout cas, il racontait les histoires les plus belles et les plus intéressantes. Des histoires de cours, de gentes dames et de beaux seigneurs, de fastueux banquets, de musique envahissant les salles de bal… Des choses qui, dans la tête de Tsunehito, étaient réservées aux vampires.

Ce monde extérieur en fascinait plus d'un. Combien avaient tenté de s'enfuir, pour retrouver leur vie passée ou pour découvrir ce monde inconnu ? Mais c'était inutile… Tous ceux qui avaient essayé s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers dans les salles de torture du maître… Malgré cela, il y en avait toujours assez courageux, fous ou désespérés pour se lancer…

Mais pas Tsunehito. Il tenait à la vie, même si celle-ci était loin d'être idéale… Et il s'en sortait plutôt bien ! Il effectuait ses tâches avec zèle et application. Au fil des années, il avait réussi à s'élever dans la hiérarchie des esclaves. Il n'avait bien sûr pas le droit d'adresser la parole ni même de regarder les vampires – mis à part le sénéchal Hide-Zou, qui gérait les esclaves – sauf si l'ordre lui en était donné. Mais malgré cela, il était monté en grade ! Il n'effectuait plus les basses besognes, il faisait désormais le service ! Il s'occupait également d'invités lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il n'était plus vêtu de haillons, mais portait une livrée ! Et il ne dormait plus à même le sol, dans un dortoir commun, mais partageait une chambre avec un autre esclave de son rang. Une chambre où il avait un vrai lit ! Avec un matelas ! Rien à voir avec les lits des vampires présents au château, bien sûr, mais tout de même ! Pour un esclave, c'était un luxe !

Tsunehito était donc plutôt fier de lui. S'il continuait ainsi, peut-être pourrait-il accompagner des vampires hors du château en tant que valet, lorsqu'ils voyageaient. Il pourrait ainsi voir de ses propres yeux ce qu’il y avait à l’extérieur de la forêt. Bien sûr il aurait préféré être libre, riche, et avoir ses propres valets, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver.

En attendant il se contentait d’imaginer le monde extérieur quand des invités, généralement des vampires, se rendaient au château. Il se demandait d'où ils pouvaient bien venir, à quoi pouvait ressembler le paysage qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre. Il entendait parfois des bribes de conversation, et pouvait se faire une idée de leur vie en dehors de Schwarzwald. Il préparait leurs chambres puis s'occupait de leurs affaires. Il pouvait ainsi admirer à loisir tous ces magnifiques atours, et se plaisait à s'imaginer à la place de leurs propriétaires. Il aimait surtout les magnifiques robes, avec tous leurs rubans, nœuds et dentelle. Il fallait vraiment être riche pour pouvoir porter des vêtements aussi majestueux et contraignants ! Occasionnellement, lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne le verrait, il se permettait d'enfiler ces belles tenues. Juste pour voir l'effet que cela faisait. Juste pour vivre une vie de maître pendant quelques minutes, avant de retourner à sa vie d'esclave…

Une vie qui aurait bien pu être écourtée la nuit dernière… Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance d'être pris la main dans le sac par le seigneur Hora… S’il n’était venu que quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait déjà enlevé la robe, ni vu ni connu ! Il avait bien cru que c'était la fin en voyant cette boule d'électricité si proche de lui, et le regard terrifiant du démon… Mais il était toujours en vie. Le seigneur Hora ne l'avait pas tué, et le sénéchal Hide-Zou non plus. Ce qui signifiait que le démon n’avait pas ébruité cette histoire. Tsunehito ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être le seigneur Hora estimait-il qu'il lui avait fait suffisamment peur pour qu'il ne recommence pas ? Ou peut-être s'en fichait-il tout simplement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Cette nuit-là était la dernière des invités au château, et un somptueux dîner avait été préparé. Tsunehito faisait bien sûr le service, aussi portait-il sa livrée.  Il était vêtu de noir et portait une longue veste blanche, ainsi qu'un foulard blanc noué autour de son cou (1). Il servait les plats, et remplissait bien sûr le verre de chaque convive lorsque celui-ci était vide, en faisant attention à ne pas se tromper entre la carafe de vin et celle de sang.

Pour l'occasion, le seigneur Jasmine You portait une somptueuse robe noire et violette, ornée de roses, de chaînettes, et d'une splendide écharpe en vison, dont la tête empaillée reposait sur son épaule gauche. Sur ses cheveux savamment travaillés se trouvait une élégante parure faite de roses et de plumes de paon. En plus du rubis entre ses yeux, son visage était habillé de trois petites pierres précieuses sous son œil gauche, deux rubis et une améthyste (2). Le maître des lieux avait quant à lui opté pour une robe de satin rouge, agrémentée de voiles, dentelles noires et lanières de cuir. La robe, bien que longue, était totalement ouverte sur le devant, mettant ainsi en valeur ses jambes recouvertes de bas résille. Il portait également un tour de cou de perles noires ornées d'une rose en tissu, ainsi qu'une coiffure formée de plusieurs roses de la même matière (3). Son mari était vêtu d'une robe tricolore, rouge, blanche et noire, laissant apercevoir un peu de peau au niveau de son ventre et de sa cuisse gauche. Ses beaux cheveux blonds formaient des boucles du côté droit de son visage et retombaient en cascade sur son épaule. Il était coiffé d'un couvre-chef en tissu rouge et dentelle blanche, orné d'une fleur noire (4). Même le seigneur Hora avait fait un effort vestimentaire, abandonnant son traditionnel long manteau noir pour une tenue plus élégante. Il était ainsi entièrement vêtu de noir, et portait un corset et une sorte de pèlerine sur ses épaules. D'étranges appendices tentaculaires étaient passés autour de son cou, probablement l'équivalent démoniaque d'une écharpe en vison. Une tenue seyant parfaitement à son rang de démon supérieur (5).

Tsunehito ressentait une certaine fierté à travailler pour des maîtres aussi distingués. Malgré sa condition d'esclave, il pouvait approcher de près l'élite du monde de la nuit. Cela lui donnait une sorte de complexe de supériorité vis à vis des autres esclaves, et des autres humains en général. Ces misérables qui passaient leur vie à bêcher la terre… Lui travaillait dans un magnifique château et côtoyait des vampires et des grands seigneurs !

Mais il n'était qu'un esclave, et la situation présente ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. Alors qu'il amenait le plat suivant à table, il pouvait sentir le regard noir du seigneur Hora rivé sur lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peur, mais tant que le démon n'aurait pas quitté le château, il ne serait pas en sécurité. Il ne fallait pas que les maîtres remarquent quoi que ce soit d'étrange, il devait donc agir le plus normalement possible. Sa vie en dépendait ! Mais il avait l'impression que le regard furieux du démon le transperçait de part en part, et dans ces conditions il était difficile de se concentrer…

Sans le faire exprès, il jeta un coup d’œil en direction du Seigneur Hora et croisa son regard. Il y avait tellement de haine dans les yeux vairons du démon. Tellement de colère, tellement de dégoût… A ce moment, Tsunehito eu le sentiment d'être bien moins qu'un simple esclave. Le démon le regardait avec un tel mépris, comme s'il n'était qu'une larve grouillant sur le sol, une créature répugnante et offensante qu'il convenait d'écraser sous sa botte… Il tourna rapidement la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder les maîtres ni leurs invités dans les yeux, aussi s'efforça-t-il de garder son sang-froid et sa contenance, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heureusement, les maîtres ne semblaient avoir rien vu.

Assis sur son siège, Hora fulminait. Cet esclave impertinent était là, à agir comme si de rien n'était ! Pire encore, il avait l'impression qu'il le regardait d'un air hautain ! Il se jouait de lui ! C'était inadmissible ! Seul Jasmine avait le droit de le regarder d'un air hautain, et encore ! Il aurait vraiment dû le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion !

Lorsque Tsunehito s'approcha pour remplir son verre, Hora faillit se laisser aller à l'électrocuter. Mais il devait se retenir… Ce n'était pas à lui de punir les esclaves du seigneur Asagi, et puis cela aurait été très malvenu au cours d'un dîner. Il toléra donc la présence de cet humain insolent aussi proche de lui, le temps qu'il remplisse son verre, en esquissant simplement une grimace de dégoût. Mais ce dernier semblait faire exprès de lambiner ! Combien de temps lui fallait-il pour remplir un verre ?! C'était trop long ! Pendant les quelques secondes que cela prit à l'esclave, Hora ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait les yeux violets, une couleur parfaitement absurde !! Et puis ses cheveux semblaient doux, presque comme ceux de Kaya, comment était-ce possible ?! Est-ce que ce faquin, non content de voler des vêtements, volait également les produits capillaires de ses maîtres ?!! Ne reculait-il donc devant rien ?! La mort était un châtiment encore trop doux pour une canaille dans son genre, il méritait de passer entre les mains du maître-tortionnaire ! Cela lui apprendrait à faire le malin !

"Tout va bien Hora ?" demanda Jasmine, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif. L'incube fut soudainement ramené à la réalité. Apparemment son trouble n'était pas passé inaperçu… Il s'empressa de dissiper son expression de dégoût et la remplaça tant bien que mal par son habituelle expression joyeuse, plus adaptée à un dîner mondain.

"Oui oui, tout va bien. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées… Pardon, que disais-tu ?"

Jasmine leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être écouté de la sorte !

"J'étais en train de remercier nos hôtes pour leur accueil, peut-être que si tu écoutais un peu plus ce qu'il se passait, tu aurais pu te joindre à moi !" rouspéta-t-il. Hora n'avait vraiment pas été un convive exemplaire au cours de ce voyage, il pouvait au moins faire un effort pour leur dernière nuit au château !

"Oh, bien sûr…" Il lança un regard noir à l'esclave qui lui avait fait perdre le fil de la conversation, puis se tourna vers les vampires. "Seigneur Asagi, ce fut un véritable honneur de pouvoir visiter vos salles de torture. Et merci encore pour vos échantillons, je me suis régalé ! Vous n'usurpez pas votre réputation ! Seigneur Ruiza, ce fut un plaisir de…" Il hésita un instant. D'après ce qu'il avait vu au cours de leur séjour à Schwarzwald, Ruiza ne servait pas à grand-chose… "Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer," dit-il simplement, peu convaincant.

"Tout le _plaisir_ fut pour nous, seigneur Hora," répondit Asagi d'une voix suave en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste qui se voulait aguicheur, dévoilant ainsi son épaule à la peau diaphane. Ruiza, quant à lui, se contenta d'avoir l'air gêné et confus. Il n'aimait pas trop le démon, à ses yeux il avait l'impression d'être un enfant un peu naïf et simplet…

"Nous avons vraiment passé un agréable séjour," ajouta Jasmine. "Une pause plus que bienvenue dans notre quotidien surchargé de travail… Je vous remercie encore d'avoir mis des esclaves à notre disposition. Vraiment, je suis désolé pour le dérangement, nous aurions dû prévoir…" Il lança un regard agacé en direction de l'incube, qui l'ignora totalement.

"C'était bien la moindre des choses, quel genre d'hôte ferais-je sinon," déclara le vampire.

"Je suis très satisfait de l'esclave que vous m'avez assigné. Pour cette raison, je regrette presque de devoir quitter le château… Voyez comme il a bien arrangé mes cheveux ?" Il désigna sa tête d'un geste flegmatique.

"Tsunehito est un de nos meilleurs éléments," répondit Ruiza d'une voix timide. "Il est très doué de ses mains."

Lui aussi s'était déjà fait coiffer par Tsunehito, lorsque Asagi avait malencontreusement tué son esclave personnel. Le jeune homme avait alors servi de remplaçant jusqu'à ce que le vampire choisisse un nouvel esclave.

"Mon cher Jasmine, as-tu déjà fait empaqueter tes bagages ?" demanda le démon, l'air étrangement intéressé.

"Oui…" soupira la sorcière. "Je ne voulais pas que tu me reproches encore une fois de traîner…"

"Hum." Il balaya la critique d'un revers de la main. "Et tu n'as rien constaté de bizarre ?"

"De bizarre ? Non. Aurais-je dû ?" Jasmine ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Ils n'avaient pas emporté beaucoup de bagages puisqu'ils ne devaient rester que quelques jours. Quelque chose de bizarre n'aurait pas pu lui échapper.

Hora fronça les sourcils. Alors l'esclave avait bien remis la robe à sa place… Mais qu'en était-il du collier de perles cassé ? Si Jasmine avait vu cela, il aurait fait un scandale ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ?

"Rien n'est endommagé ?" insista-t-il. "Dans tes bijoux par exemple, rien n'a disparu ?"

"Bien sûr que non, je l'aurais remarqué ! Où veux-tu en venir ?"

"Seigneur Hora, que voulez-vous insinuer ?" demanda Asagi d'un ton suspicieux. Etait-ce une attaque contre son clan ?

"Oh, rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était en ordre pour notre départ," répliqua le démon, retrouvant son sourire jovial. Jasmine et Asagi continuèrent à le regarder d'un air soupçonneux un instant, avant de lâcher l'affaire et de retourner à leur discussion.

Du coin de l'œil, Hora observa l'esclave. Il eut l'impression de voir ce dernier soupirer de soulagement, presque imperceptiblement, avant de retrouver son expression neutre. Peste ! Il ne savait pas comment, mais ce fourbe d'esclave avait dû réparer le collier. En si peu de temps, était-ce seulement possible ?! Cette vermine allait donc s'en tirer sans punition ?! Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la contrariété de Hora à son égard.

Pendant que les autres seigneurs étaient absorbés dans leur conversation, il envoya discrètement une petite décharge électrique en direction de ce satané esclave.

Tsunehito se la reçut dans les fesses et sursauta, ne pouvant retenir une petit cri de douleur. Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains devant sa bouche, horrifié, mais le mal était fait. Les maîtres et le seigneur Jasmine You le fixaient d'un air surpris et choqué, tandis que le seigneur Hora esquissait un sourire en coin, amusé. Tsunehito baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas en soutenant le regard de ses maîtres.

"Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?!" s'exclama le seigneur Asagi d'une voix froide.

"J… J'implore votre pardon, maître !" bégaya-t-il, se jetant à genoux sur le sol. "Je… J'ai eu… une crampe… Je suis profondément désolé !"

"Une crampe ?! La prochaine fois souffre en silence, si tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne ce qu'est vraiment la douleur !" répliqua le vampire, retroussant ses lèvres afin de montrer ses crocs.

Tsunehito se prosterna aussi bas qu'il le pouvait et ne répondit rien. Il devait s'estimer heureux que le maître ne souhaite pas lui apprendre immédiatement ce qu'était vraiment la douleur… Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les regards se détourner de lui. Alors il se releva, mais essaya de se faire le plus petit possible. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que ce qui venait de se produire était la faute du seigneur Hora… Il l'avait bien vu produire une boule d'électricité la nuit dernière !  Involontairement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du démon. Il avait l'air fier de lui, ses lèvres noires se tordant en un rictus cruel…

"Veuillez excuser ce petit écart," reprit Asagi, à l'attention de ses invités. "Je suis vraiment confus, moi qui pensais que Tsunehito était bien dressé…"

"Oh, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui," demanda le spectre. Il aimait bien cet esclave et ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Après tout, il s'était merveilleusement bien occupé de ses cheveux ! "Il est encore jeune, il a le temps de s'améliorer. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est douloureux, une crampe… Depuis le temps que je suis mort, j'avais presque oublié ce que cela faisait…"

"Bien… Puisque vous me le demandez, je ne le punirais pas trop durement… Quelques coups de fouet devraient faire l'affaire."

Tsunehito remercia intérieurement le seigneur Jasmine You. Grâce à lui, il s'en tirerait avec seulement des coups de fouet ! Un faible prix à payer, comparé à ce que le maître faisait subir d'ordinaire aux esclaves désobéissants. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle !

Le dîner se finit sans autre incident. Soit Hora pensait que la punition était suffisante, soit il n’avait pas trouvé de nouvelle occasion d’électriser Tsunehito. En effet l’esclave évitait désormais de se mettre sur sa trajectoire…

Le petit groupe se retira donc dans un salon, afin de terminer la nuit avec une tasse de thé. Asagi accepta la proposition de contrat, et Hora déclara qu'après avoir goûté les échantillons, il convenait parfaitement pour le poste. Une date fut donc convenue à laquelle Asagi, Ruiza et d'autres membres du clan devraient emménager à la forteresse, dix jours plus tard. Cela leur laissait le temps de préparer leurs bagages et de régler les dernières affaires urgentes, avant de quitter Schwarzwald.

La sorcière et le démon prirent ensuite congé des deux vampires. Des esclaves descendirent leurs bagages, et leurs gardes démons se regroupèrent dans le hall du château. Quand tout fut prêt, ils remercièrent à nouveau le seigneur Asagi pour son hospitalité et pour avoir accepté leur offre. Le jour se levait alors qu’ils s’en allaient à travers un portail, retournant à la forteresse démoniaque.

 

* * *

 

(1) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh12.jpg>

(2) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin11.jpg>

(3) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_14.jpg>

(4) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_12.jpg>

(5) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hora_910.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Kuroryuu de m'avoir signaler une petite erreur. En effet, électrocuter et électriser ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tsunehito s'est juste fait électriser, pas électrocuter, sinon il serait mort.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voici le chapitre 8 ^^. Un chapitre de transition je dirais. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Ce soir là, le château était en pleine effervescence. Les esclaves s'affairaient un peu partout pour les derniers préparatifs avant le départ. Les maîtres et une partie du clan allaient partir pour la forteresse démoniaque, laissant Schwarzwald aux mains de moitié moins de vampires, d'une poignée de gardes, et de suffisamment d'esclaves pour en assurer le fonctionnement.

Les gardes étaient déjà réunis dans l'ordre et la discipline, sous le commandement du capitaine Hiroki. En revanche, les autres vampires qui devaient les accompagner étaient beaucoup moins organisés. Ils criaient des ordres à leurs esclaves, hésitaient encore sur le choix des tenues à emporter, remontaient en hâte dans leurs appartements pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier, et globalement retardaient l'heure du départ avec leurs jérémiades. Asagi leur avait pourtant bien stipulé de ne pas s'y prendre au dernier moment ! Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait finir par s'énerver ! Et aucun vampire de son clan n'avait envie de le mettre en colère, ne sachant que trop bien quelles en étaient les conséquences…

Le chef de clan était déjà prêt, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas envie de faire attendre ses futurs employeurs ! Il attendait donc dans le hall que tout soit prêt, vêtu de son manteau de voyage noir et de son chapeau haut-de-forme de la même couleur, décoré de fleurs et plumes noires. Son pantalon était fait de deux parties lacées entre elles. Il pouvait ainsi exhiber fièrement ses cuisses, détail indispensable à un voyage réussi (1).

Heureusement pour les autres vampires, Asagi avait autre chose en tête que leur punition. Il ne cessait de regarder de tous les côtés, cherchant vainement son mari. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Hide-Zou arriva dans le hall. En tant que sénéchal, conseiller et homme de main d'Asagi, il faisait bien sûr partie du voyage. Il s'avança droit vers son maître, et ce dernier constata avec satisfaction qu'il semblait prêt pour le départ. Pourtant, avec tout le travail qu'il avait sur les bras, il était bien le seul pour lequel Asagi aurait toléré un retard. Le sénéchal avait revêtu une tenue plus résistante et moins salissante que sa tenue de service. Il portait un pantalon de tweed brun et des bottes de marche, et avait troqué sa longue veste blanche de livrée contre une veste courte, plus pratique pour le voyage (2).

"Ah, Hide-Zou ! Tout est prêt ?" demanda Asagi alors que ce dernier arrivait à sa hauteur.

"Oui monseigneur. Tout est en ordre pour le départ," assura-t-il, s'inclinant brièvement. "Il y a cependant un dernier point dont j'aimerais vous entretenir."

"Je t'écoute, qu'y a-t-il... ?" Il soupira. Que se passait-il encore ? Comme s'il avait le temps de régler des problèmes maintenant…

"Rien de grave monseigneur, rassurez-vous. Je me disais simplement que vous ne souhaiteriez sans doute pas arriver les mains vides à la forteresse."

"Comment ?" s'exclama Asagi, choqué. "J'y vais pour travailler, pas pour leur rendre visite ! Pourquoi devrais-je leur faire un cadeau ?"

"Sauf votre respect monseigneur," répondit Hide-Zou, "la moitié de notre clan va venir habiter gratuitement à la forteresse… Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'offrir un présent au seigneur Jasmine You, en gage de bonne foi et de remerciement."

Asagi considéra cet argument pendant un instant. Cela semblait logique, en effet. A part quelques assistants qui l'aidaient dans son travail et les gardes qui prêteraient main forte aux démons, les autres vampires n'allaient pas servir à grand-chose… Ils apporteraient un peu de vie sociale à la forteresse, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas du luxe, mais c’était tout.

"Hum… Mais pas au seigneur Hora ?" demanda-t-il, surpris. Cela ne semblait pas juste.

"Vous lui avez déjà offert des échantillons de vos produits, monseigneur. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que cela intéresse le seigneur Hora d'avoir un cadeau, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un autre échantillon. Le seigneur Jasmine You, en revanche, appréciera sans doute le geste."

"Tu as raison, comme souvent, mon brave Hide-Zou !" répondit Asagi. Flatté, Hide-Zou s'inclina à nouveau. Il avait eu raison de nommer le jeune vampire sénéchal, il remplissait ce rôle bien mieux que le précédent. Cet imbécile avait rejoint les prisonniers dans les sous-sols. Il avait fourni une douleur de très bonne qualité. "Et que suggère-tu ?"

"Il est trop tard pour acheter ou faire fabriquer des bijoux ou des vêtements, aussi je pense que lui offrir un esclave fera l'affaire," proposa-t-il. A ces mots, le visage d'Asagi s'éclaira.

"J’ai une merveilleuse idée !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je vais lui offrir Tsunehito ! C'est lui qui s'occupait du seigneur Jasmine You pendant son séjour ici."

"Je sais, monseigneur. C'est moi qui le lui ait assigné."

"Hum oui oui. Eh bien il était très content de ses services. Et puis ce serait un bon moyen de m'en débarrasser ! Il m'insupporte depuis qu'il a osé ouvrir la bouche en ma présence… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des esclaves mal dressés…" Il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant cet épisode fâcheux. Vu la façon dont il avait fouetté Tsunehito, il lui avait probablement passé l’envie de se montrer à nouveau insolent, mais on ne savait jamais.

"Et vous souhaitez donc vous en débarrasser en l'offrant à votre employeur…" répondit Hide-Zou, perplexe. On avait vu mieux comme cadeau…

"Tout à fait ! Je ne vais pas me séparer d'un esclave fonctionnel voyons ! Tout est une question de rentabilité," expliqua-t-il. Asagi était un homme d'affaire après tout, il devait penser à ces choses là. "Et puis le seigneur Jasmine You a apprécié la manière dont Tsunehito s’est occupé de ses cheveux, il l’a clairement fait savoir. Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir de le recevoir en cadeau."

"Comme vous voudrez, monseigneur. Je vais le chercher immédiatement." Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et s'apprêta à partir, mais son maître le retint.

"Une seconde ! As-tu vu mon mari ? Cela fait un moment que je l'attend…" dit-il, un peu inquiet.

"Le seigneur Ruiza était dans le grand salon la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait dans un instant," répondit le sénéchal. "Mais cela fait un moment, il n'est toujours pas là ? Souhaitez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?"

Asagi soupira. Qu'est-ce que Ruiza pouvait bien faire dans le grand salon, au lieu de se préparer ?! Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment…

"Non," dit-il. "Va chercher Tsunehito, qu'il soit prêt avec les autres esclaves quand je reviens. Je m'occupe de Ruiza…"

Hide-Zou acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla d'où il était venu. Asagi prit la direction du grand salon, agacé. Comme s'ils avaient le temps pour cela !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand salon, mécontent et prêt à faire des remontrances à son mari, il trouva la pièce vide. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! Que diraient les seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora s'il arrivait en retard pour son premier jour ?! Pourquoi Ruiza ne comprenait-il pas cela !

Il s'avança dans la pièce, se demandant où son mari pouvait bien être fourré, et remarqua la porte-fenêtre entrouverte.

"Oh non…" murmura-t-il. Ruiza n'était quand même pas sorti dans les jardins ? Pas maintenant ?!

Il poussa un grognement mais sortit tout de même, tenant fermement son chapeau et protégeant son visage de la lumière avec son bras. Le soleil se couchait, mais ses rayons atteignaient encore les jardins ! Il se hâta, cherchant son mari du regard à travers les allées de haies et de topiaires.

"Ruiza ! Où es-tu ?!" appela-t-il, l'agacement laissant place à l'inquiétude. Sortir alors que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il avait perdu l'esprit !

Il le repéra enfin, devant des bosquets de primevères du soir. Évidemment… Ruiza portait sa toilette de voyage, composée d'une élégante corsage-veste noire à rayures blanches et à manches courtes, le temps étant clément, d'une jupe longue assortie soulignant agréablement sa chute de reins, et de longs gants en dentelles noires (3). Il tenait également une ombrelle pour se protéger des derniers rayons du soleil.

"Ruiza, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?" s'écria Asagi, accourant vers lui tout en gardant son bras levé comme un bouclier contre la lumière. "Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, c'est dangereux !!"

Ruiza sursauta en entendant son mari et se tourna vers lui, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Asagi l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à l'abri d'une charmille couverte. Seulement là, protégés des rayons du soleil, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ruiza d'un air inquiet.

"Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?" s'exclama-t-il, observant son mari sous toutes les coutures afin de déterminer si le soleil l'avait atteint. Son petit Ruiza si fragile et si délicat, que ferait-il s'il lui arrivait malheur ?! Voyant qu'il n'avait rien, Asagi poussa un soupir de soulagement et le serra dans ses bras. "Ne me fais plus de frayeur comme cela…"

"Excuse-moi… Je voulais juste voir mes fleurs s'ouvrir une dernière fois…" dit Ruiza d'une voix triste, se sentant un peu coupable devant le ton inquiet d'Asagi. Mais il avait pris une ombrelle et il avait bien fait attention à marcher à l'ombre, à cette heure-ci il ne craignait plus grand-chose.

"Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la dernière fois…" rouspété Asagi, levant les yeux au ciel. "C'est temporaire ! Nous reviendrons !"

"Mais dans combien de temps ?! Cela pourrait prendre des années ! Ce… Ce château, j'y ai vécu toute ma vie !! Depuis des siècles ! J'ai quand même le droit d'être triste de le quitter !" Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait haussé la voix, et que des larmes de rage s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi Asagi ne comprenait-il pas ?! Lui aussi avait pourtant vécu des centaines d'années dans ce château ! Schwarzwald comptait-il donc si peu pour lui ?!

Le chef de clan le fixa d'un air consterné, mais Ruiza soutint son regard, fâché. Soupirant d'un air de défaite, Asagi se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un simple baiser, chaste et tendre. Pour une fois, il n'en profita pas pour le tripoter ou pour lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, ce qui en disait long sur son état d'inquiétude. Ruiza sentit sa colère s'évanouir et remplacée par le chagrin, alors qu'il fondait en larmes dans les bras de son mari.

"P… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…" dit-il entre deux sanglots. "Ce… C'est juste que j'ai tellement de souvenirs ici…"

Asagi lui caressa doucement la joue et essuya une larme avec ses doigts.

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés." Il marqua une pause et détourna le regard. "Si tu décidais de ne pas venir, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…"

En voyant son mari aussi triste, Ruiza cessa de pleurer. Asagi faisait-il semblant, ou trouvait-il vraiment sa présence indispensable ? Après tout, il ne l'aidait pas dans son travail. Mais cela le touchait tout de même que sa présence soit si importante pour son mari. Et puis sa décision était déjà prise de toute façon. Il n’était plus question de faire marche arrière.

"Je viens avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, même si Schwarzwald va me manquer… Je… J'avais juste besoin d'un moment pour lui faire mes adieux…"

"Je vois…" soupira le chef de clan. "Mais tu aurais pu attendre le coucher du soleil ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu prennes des risques inutilement ! Si c’était si important pour toi, je t'aurais attendu…"

"Mais cela nous aurait mis en retard pour le départ !" répondit son mari, l’air soucieux. "Je ne veux pas que tu arrives en retard à cause de moi !"

Asagi eut un petit rire silencieux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela… Tu es bien plus important pour moi que cette sorcière et ce démon. Si tu as besoin de temps, je t'attendrais. Nous ne partirons que lorsque tu seras prêt."

A ces mots, le visage de Ruiza s'illumina et il embrassa Asagi sur la joue.

"Merci !" s’exclama-t-il, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Les mots de son mari l’avaient consolé. Et puis même s’il était triste de quitter le château, sa place était à ses côtés. Asagi était plus important que ces vieilles pierres ou les fleurs de ces jardins ! "Mais je nous ai assez retardé," ajouta-t-il, retrouvant un air joyeux. "C'est bon, je crois que je suis prêt !"

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui !" Il prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et la pressa gentiment. "Nous pouvons y aller."

Asagi acquiesça avec un sourire. Il prit l’ombrelle et offrit le bras qui la tenait à Ruiza. Ils se mirent alors à courir en direction du château, protégés des rayons du soleil par l'ombrelle, bras dessus, bras dessous et riant aux éclats comme si rien ne s’était passé. Avec sa main libre Ruiza remontait sa jupe, mais il avait tout de même un peu de mal à courir dans cet accoutrement et Asagi devait presque le tirer. Cela les amusa grandement et il rirent de plus belle. Dès qu’ils eurent retrouvé la sécurité du château, Ruiza sauta au cou de son mari et ils s’embrassèrent avec passion, réconciliés.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque le soleil fut enfin couché, le chef de clan ordonna le départ. Les vampires prirent place dans un convoi de carrosses, alors que les esclaves se contentaient de vieilles charrettes. Ruiza ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son foyer disparaître peu à peu dans la nuit.

A l'arrière, avec les autres esclaves, Tsunehito regardait le château s'éloigner avec un étrange sentiment de mélancolie et d'espoir. D’une certaine manière, Schwarzwald lui manquerait. Après tout lui aussi y avait toujours vécu. Mais en même temps il était excité ! Enfin, il quittait ce château ! Enfin il allait voir à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur ! Et entrer au service du seigneur Jasmine You était sans doute la promesse d'une vie meilleure, sans la crainte perpétuelle de finir dans une salle de torture.

Bien sûr la présence du seigneur Hora était un autre problème…

 

* * *

 

 

 

(1) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_15.jpg>

(2) <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hide-z12.jpg>

(3) Ok, j’avais vraiment envie de mettre cette photo :3 Ruiza qui fait un bisou à Asagi.<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_17.jpg>


	9. Chapitre 9

Malgré sa puissance, le seigneur Jasmine You n’était pas omnipotent. Ouvrir un portail et le maintenir ouvert nécessitait son attention constante, ou un substitut tout aussi efficace : les plumes de paon auxquelles son âme était liée. Il s’en servait pour jeter des malédictions et permettre les invasions de démons dans les villes et villages ciblés, et les récupérait évidemment après chaque attaque. Enfin, sauf celles que Zin lui avait volées…

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu s’opposer à lui, il avait fallu que ce soit Zin ! Le frère de Kamijo ! Jasmine aimait beaucoup le petit Zin, même s’il ne l’avait pas revu depuis sa mort une dizaine d’années auparavant. De son vivant, il avait aidé Zin à prendre conscience de ses pouvoirs et à les contrôler, et il lui avait même trouvé un précepteur. C’était alors un jeune garçon remarquablement doué ! Oui, si Zin était aujourd’hui devenu un talentueux conjurateur, c’était un peu grâce à lui ! Dommage que le jeune mage se serve désormais de ses pouvoirs pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Zin ne savait bien sûr pas qui était derrière ces malédictions, mais Jasmine avait en quelque sorte créé lui-même son pire ennemi…

Enfin, Zin n’était pas vraiment une menace. Tout au plus une nuisance. Il avait d’ailleurs entendu dire que le jeune mage s’était associé à Masashi. Cela était fâcheux, car il n’avait pas envie de tuer son cher frère, peut-être la seule personne qui ait honnêtement regretté sa mort. Les autres… Cette pimbêche de Hizaki et cette garce de Kaya devait être bien contents d’être débarrassés de lui ! Et Kamijo… Eh bien, c’était à cause de lui qu’il avait décidé de détruire Xanadu ! Il ne reculerait devant rien ! Et si Masashi et Zin se mettaient en travers de son chemin, il les éliminerait ! Cela ne lui ferait pas plaisir, mais il n’aurait pas le choix…

Détruire un royaume entier était une tâche ardue, et Jasmine avait beaucoup de travail. Il devait coordonner les différentes attaques ayant lieu simultanément dans divers villages, tout en maintenant ouverts les portails y menant. Inutile de dire qu’il n’avait pas le temps de se rendre à Schwarzwald. Quant à ses plumes, chacune d’elles étaient précieuses.

Il fut donc convenu que les vampires se rendraient jusqu’à l’un des villages subissant actuellement une attaque, et emprunterait le portail présent sur les lieux pour venir à la forteresse.

Le portail ouvert le plus proche de Schwarzwald se trouvait à presque une nuit de trajet. Après avoir quitté l’immense forêt par des routes que les humains ne connaissaient pas, le convoi des vampires traversait maintenant la région en brisant le silence nocturne par ses grincements de roues et ses claquements de sabots sur les pavés.

Pendant des heures, Asagi et Ruiza restèrent enfermés dans leur carrosse, seuls. Cette situation donnait bien sûr des idées polissonnes à Asagi, mais Ruiza s’y opposa formellement. Que dirait le seigneur Jasmine You s’il les voyait arriver tout décoiffés et leurs vêtements froissés ? Et puis les autres vampires les entendraient ! Le capitaine Hiroki restait proche du carrosse pour être au plus près d’eux en cas d’attaque, et le sénéchal Hide-Zou n’était jamais bien loin de son maître…

Asagi n’avait cure de ce genre de considérations. Au contraire, cela le ferait bien rire que le capitaine les entende prendre du bon temps juste sous son nez, histoire de bien le narguer et de lui montrer qui était le patron. Il n’abandonna donc pas aussi facilement, et, après quelques tentatives de rapprochement infructueuses, son mari céda enfin à ses avances. Pour la défense de Ruiza, Asagi était une ancienne star des parchemins pornographiques et savaient s'y prendre pour donner envie à son mari.

Malgré leurs précautions, ou plutôt les précautions de Ruiza, l’inévitable se produisit : sa jupe était quelque peu chiffonnée et ses cheveux décoiffés… Asagi n’avait pas ce problème, ses cheveux lisses étaient faciles à arranger, mais les boucles de Ruiza demandaient un certain effort pour être parfaites. Et bien sûr, ils n’avaient pas le temps de s’arrêter pour qu’un esclave remette de l’ordre dans sa chevelure… Il dut donc se débrouiller comme il put tout seul dans le carrosse, sans même un miroir… Le pire était tout de même qu’Asagi avait momentanément oublié où ils se trouvaient et qu’il l’avait mordu, risquant de répandre du sang partout sur la banquette et sur leurs vêtements. La catastrophe fut évitée de justesse, et Asagi dut passer son temps à lécher le cou de son mari jusqu’à ce que le sang arrête de couler. Une situation qui ne sembla pas le déranger, mais qui plut beaucoup moins à Ruiza… Vraiment, avait-on idée de faire ce genre de choses dans un carrosse ?!

Ils continuèrent leur route les fenêtres ouvertes, afin d'aérer un peu l’habitacle du véhicule. A l’extérieur, sur son cheval, le capitaine Hiroki regardait obstinément droit devant lui, l’air un peu renfrogné. Ruiza se sentit rougir. Il avait pourtant prévenu Asagi que les autres vampires les entendraient ! Mais ce dernier n’en faisait toujours qu’à sa tête… Le chef de clan décida d’ailleurs d’en rajouter une couche.

"Tout se passe bien, capitaine ?" s’exclama-t-il, obligeant le soldat à regarder dans leur direction. Dès que son regard fut sur eux, Asagi attira son mari plus près contre lui, presque sur ses genoux, et adressa un sourire narquois à Hiroki. Le pauvre Ruiza ne savait plus où se mettre, et le capitaine eut toutes les peines du monde à conserver une expression neutre.

"Oui monseigneur, rien à signaler," répondit-il, faisant preuve d’un sang-froid exemplaire.

"Heureusement que vous êtes là pour monter la garde _juste à côté du carrosse_  !" dit-il, insistant sur ces derniers mots. "Grâce à vous nous pouvons profiter _pleinement_ de cette belle nuit, sans aucune crainte !"

Hiroki sembla faire de son mieux pour réprimer un soupir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ruiza et, pendant une fraction de seconde, une expression de chagrin passa sur son visage. Il détourna le regard aussitôt. Ruiza n'avait rien remarqué, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Asagi, dont le sourire goguenard s'accentua. Le capitaine toussota afin de reprendre ses esprits.

"Veuillez m’excuser monseigneur," dit-il. "Je ferais mieux d’aller vérifier avec l’avant-garde que nous progressons comme prévu." A ces mots il s’éloigna vers l’avant du convoi, et Asagi sembla fier de lui.

Leur petite séance de jambes en l’air dans le carrosse avait au moins eu pour effet bénéfique de faire passer une partie du voyage rapidement. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures à attendre, pendant lesquelles Ruiza tenta tant bien que mal de remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux.

Le voyage s’était déroulé dans le calme. Aucune attaque de villageois en colère, munis de torches et de fourches, n’avait été à déplorer. L’époque où les humains connaissaient l’existence des vampires étaient révolues. A part pour quelques érudits instruits sur la magie et les créatures de la nuit, les vampires n’étaient pour le commun des mortels plus qu’une légende. Et même si le bruit courrait que des monstres vivaient dans la forêt de Schwarzwald, personne ne s’attendait à les voir débarquer en carrosses. Grâce à cela, ils purent finir le voyage sans être inquiétés.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité du village où se trouvait le portail. Le village, ou plutôt ce qu’il en restait… Il n’y avait plus que des ruines, en proie à d’immenses incendies qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Des cris de terreur et de douleur se faisaient entendre par-dessus le vacarme des destructions, alors que les survivants se faisaient décimer. Les démons ne rencontraient plus qu’une faible résistance et s’en donnaient à cœur joie pour exterminer ces faibles humains en faisant durer le plaisir.

"Ne regarde pas," ordonna Asagi, attirant son mari contre lui dans une attitude protectrice.

Ruiza avait l’habitude d’entendre des cris, il y en avait en permanence au château, à cause des prisonniers. Il n’était pas aussi fragile qu’Asagi semblait le penser… Mais d’un autre côté, il n’avait jamais été sur une zone de guerre… L’odeur du sang envahissait tout le village, à tel point qu’elle n’avait plus rien d’agréable… Penser à tous ces démons en train de massacrer ces misérables, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il se blottit un peu plus près de son mari et évita de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le convoi fut totalement ignoré par les démons et continua sa route à travers le village, les débris et les flammes jusqu’à la place centrale, où un ancien temple renfermait une certaine plume de paon. Brusquement, le convoi s’immobilisa au milieu de la place, au lieu de traverser le portail.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ruiza, inquiet. Était-ce bien prudent de s’arrêter au beau milieu d’un champ de bataille ?

"Je ne sais pas… Eh là ! Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?!" cria Asagi par la fenêtre.

Le sénéchal Hide-Zou apparut rapidement à la fenêtre et s’inclina devant ses maîtres.

"Monseigneur, le seigneur Hora est ici. Il souhaite vous voir."

"Ah bon ? Très bien, j’arrive…" soupira le chef de clan. Il se tourna vers Ruiza et l’embrassa sur le front. "Attend moi ici, nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps."

"D’accord…" murmura-t-il. Il n’était pas très rassuré à l’idée de rester tout seul en plein territoire ennemi, mais il avait encore moins envie de quitter la relative sécurité du carrosse…

Asagi descendit du carrosse et suivit le sénéchal jusqu’à l’avant du convoi, laissant Ruiza seul. Hide-Zou le conduisit jusqu’à l’ancien temple, devant lequel se trouvait Hora, flanqué de deux démons à l’air vaguement humanoïde.

"Seigneur Hora ! Quelle bonne surprise ! J’ignorais que vous seriez ici !" s’exclama le vampire d'un ton enjoué, s'approchant de sa démarche lascive.

"Veuillez m’excuser pour cet arrêt, seigneur Asagi," dit le démon, arborant son habituelle expression joviale. "Au château vous m’avez montré vos salles de torture, maintenant c’est à moi de vous montrer ce que je fais : détruire des villages. Venez."

"Oh vraiment ? Je crois que j’aurais préféré découvrir vos autres activités d’incube," répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. "Mais cela peut tout de même être intéressant, allons-y."

Asagi s'en alla donc à la suite de Hora, qui s’engouffra dans une rue en ruine. Au passage, il fit joyeusement griller un fuyard avec ses éclairs. Le pauvre homme fut agité de soubresauts et s’écroula, carbonisé. Même si Asagi n’avait pas l’intention de détruire des villages dans un futur proche, il se disait que cela serait intéressant d’étudier les pouvoirs de l’incube. S’il arrivait à utiliser ce genre d’éclairs mais à une puissance moindre, cela pourrait faire une méthode de torture des plus amusantes !

Loin derrière, dans son carrosse, Ruiza n’était pas tranquille. Il avait attrapé un coussin de la banquette et triturait le tissu, nerveux. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d’ignorer les bruits de la bataille et de s’imaginer chez lui, à Schwarzwald. Le château lui manquait déjà, et cela ne faisait même pas une nuit qu’ils étaient partis… Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être bien en sécurité dans son château plutôt qu’ici, entouré de démons et d’humains armés jusqu’aux dents…

"Tout va bien monseigneur ?" demanda une voix à l’extérieur du carrosse, le faisait sursauter.

"Oh, Hiroki, vous m’avez fait peur !" s’exclama-t-il, ramassant le coussin qu’il avait fait tomber en sursautant.

Le capitaine était revenu de sa petite inspection de l’avant-garde depuis longtemps et avait repris sa place près du carrosse des maîtres pour les protéger en cas de besoin. Dès lors que le chef de clan était parti, il avait saisi l’occasion de venir voir Ruiza. Il restait à cependant à l’extérieur, pensant à juste titre qu’Asagi n’aimerait pas le voir prendre sa place dans le carrosse. Il n’était pas suicidaire.

"Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre," dit-il. "Vous semblez troublé ?"

"Oui… T… Tout ceci est des plus effrayants…" répondit Ruiza. Un bâtiment s'écroula soudainement avec fracas sous l'action des flammes et il sursauta à nouveau, serrant son coussin contre lui.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monseigneur. Vous ne craignez rien. Je suis là pour vous défendre," assura le capitaine d'une voix douce. Il avait tellement envie de s’asseoir à côté de Ruiza et de lui prendre la main dans un geste réconfortant, mais… Il valait mieux éviter…

"Merci. C’est rassurant de vous savoir à mes côtés," dit-il, esquissant un faible sourire.

Dehors, la bataille continuait. Il se remit à triturer nerveusement le coussin. Il avait confiance en Hiroki pour repousser humains et démons en cas de besoin, mais que pouvait-il contre le feu ?! Bon sang, pourquoi le seigneur Hora les avait fait s’arrêter en plein milieu de la ville… Il aurait très bien pu les arrêter à l’extérieur de la ville, ou même ne pas les arrêter du tout !

Alors qu’il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir le démon, il se rendit compte que le capitaine l’observait intensément depuis tout à l’heure. Le dévisageait serait plus exact. Oh non… Ruiza se souvint subitement que le capitaine avait tout entendu de sa petite partie de jambes en l’air avec Asagi… Il sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues, et se demanda s’il était possible pour un vampire de mourir de honte… Il toussota et tâcha d’entamer la conversation pour dissiper le malaise.

"Hum… J’aimerais vous poser une question, Hiroki," commença-t-il, mal à l’aise. "Que pensez-vous de notre situation actuelle ?"

Le capitaine parut surpris par cette question. Il s’accorda un instant de réflexion.

" _Notre_ situation, monseigneur ?" demanda-t-il finalement, une lueur d’espoir dans les yeux. Ruiza pensait-il à la même chose que lui ?

"Oui, notre départ de Schwarzwald," répondit ce dernier, et Hiroki se retint de soupirer. Évidemment… Malgré tous ses efforts, Ruiza ne le voyait pas comme cela… Mais c’était en partie pour cette candeur qu’il était aussi attirant aux yeux du capitaine.

"Oh, hum… Eh bien… Je ne pense pas disposer de tous les éléments pour me faire une opinion," dit-il, un peu déçu. "Le seigneur Asagi est mon maître… J’obéis à ses ordres."

"Bien sûr…" soupira Ruiza. Il baissa les yeux, un peu triste. "Mais… Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

Le capitaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n’aimait pas voir son seigneur dans cet état, et, encore une fois, c’était à cause du seigneur Asagi… Ah, si seulement il pouvait entrer dans le carrosse et prendre Ruiza dans ses bras, et lui offrir l’amour qu’il méritait…

"Je suis de votre côté, monseigneur," dit-il finalement. "Si vous ne trouvez pas que c’est une bonne idée, alors moi non plus. Le seigneur Asagi n’aurait pas dû vous obliger à venir."

"Oh non, je respecte la décision de mon mari," répondit Ruiza. "Il sait mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour le clan. Ma place est à ses côtés. De toute façon, je voulais rester avec lui…. C’est juste que… Je suis un peu triste de quitter Schwarzwald… Asagi travaillera, mais moi je n’aurais rien à faire, et je vais me sentir seul dans cette forteresse inconnue, au milieu de tous ces démons qui ne pensent qu’à la guerre…"

"Je serais là, monseigneur. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas seul. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, vous le savez, n’est-ce pas ?"

"Mais vous êtes un soldat vous aussi, c’est la guerre qui vous intéresse…"

"La seule chose qui m’intéresse, c’est votre bonheur," répondit le capitaine, d’une voix douce. "Et votre sécurité. Je ne prendrais pas part aux invasions, mon rôle est de protéger, pas d’attaquer. Ainsi je pourrais rester à vos côtés à la forteresse."

"Vous êtes gentil, Hiroki, mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail… Mon mari voudra sûrement que vous prêtiez main forte aux légions du seigneur Hora. Je pense qu’ils auront besoin d’un talentueux capitaine tel que vous…"

"Non, cela a déjà été décidé. Le seigneur Asagi ne vous a rien dit ? Mes soldats et moi devons rejoindre la garde de la forteresse."

"Non, je l’ignorais !" s’exclama Ruiza. Mais c’était une excellente nouvelle ! Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. "C’est formidable ! Ainsi vous serez hors de danger !"

"Vous… Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, monseigneur ?" demanda le capitaine, surpris.

"Bien sûr ! Vous imaginer risquer votre vie à chaque invasion, cela me glaçait le sang… A… Après tout, vous êtes mon… mon seul ami…" Il détourna le regard, honteux.

‘ _Ami_ ’… Ce mot eut l’effet d’une gifle pour Hiroki… Une fois de plus il se voyait rappeler que ses sentiments pour son seigneur n’étaient pas réciproques… A quoi s’attendait-il ? Non, Ruiza n’était probablement même pas conscient que Hiroki avait des sentiments pour lui… Il ne pensait pas à mal, et Hiroki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire, se dit-il, il devrait être flatté par cette marque d’affection ! Son seul ami… Cela signifiait qu’il comptait au moins un peu dans le cœur de Ruiza, et cela n’avait pas de prix.

"Monseigneur, je suis touché, vraiment," répondit-il après un moment. "Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Plus que vous ne l’imaginez."

"A… Arrêtez enfin, vous allez me faire rougir…" répliqua Ruiza, alors que c’était déjà le cas. Mais il était vraiment rassuré. Il n’avait pas envie que Hiroki se fasse blesser, ou pire… Et puis comme cela, il pourrait lui tenir compagnie à la forteresse quand Asagi travaillerait. L’éloignement de Schwarzwald serait peut-être plus supportable comme cela…

Un peu plus tard, Asagi revint vers le carrosse accompagné, au grand dam de Ruiza, par le seigneur Hora. En passant à côté du capitaine, le chef de clan lui lança un regard noir. Hiroki s’inclina au passage de son maître, puis décida qu’il serait plus utile à un autre endroit du convoi.

Asagi ôta son haut-de-forme avant d’entrer dans le carrosse, et reprit sa place à côté de Ruiza.

"Le seigneur Hora m’a montré ses méthodes de travail," expliqua-t-il, tout content, alors que le démon entrait dans le carrosse.

"Seigneur Ruiza," le salua-t-il, prenant place sur la banquette opposée.

Ruiza ne répondit pas. Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut, et se rapprocha timidement d’Asagi. Le seigneur Hora était couvert de sang… Ruiza avait l’habitude de voir son mari maculé d'hémoglobine, ce qui était inévitable vu son activité professionnelle, mais bizarrement voir le démon recouvert de sang était totalement différent. Avec son visage blafard, ces marques d’éclairs qui le défiguraient, son expression constamment joyeuse, et toutes ces tâches de sang sur ses vêtements, il était plutôt intimidant…

"Quelque chose ne va pas, seigneur Ruiza ?" demanda Hora avec un sourire amusé. Il examina le vampire de haut en bas, son regard se posant successivement sur ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les marques de morsure dans son cou, et le bas de sa jupe un peu froissé, et son sourire se changea en rictus moqueur. Ruiza se sentit rougir. Le démon avait l’art et la manière de le mettre mal à l’aise.

"Non…" dit-il d’une voix faible, attrapant la main de son mari en quête de réconfort. "Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?"

Asagi soupira. La manière dont Ruiza regardait Hora, voilà comment il avait peur qu’il le regarde s’il lui montrait les salles de torture… Il avait vraiment bien fait de le garder à l’écart, son mari était trop pur et délicat pour cela… Il lui serra la main pour le rassurer, et acquiesça. Il fit signe au sénéchal Hide-Zou qui se trouvait dehors de remettre le convoi en marche, et bientôt ils traversèrent le portail.


	10. Chapitre 10

L’instant d’après, le convoi apparaissait dans la cour de la forteresse. Le transfert avait été immédiat et Ruiza fut soulagé de constater que traverser un portail ne s’accompagnait d’aucune sensation bizarre. Le changement spontané de décor était déjà suffisamment déroutant. La disparition soudaine des cris et bruits de bataille également. La forteresse paraissait étrangement calme comparée au village qu’ils venaient de quitter, cela semblait presque irréel. Il ne faisait cependant aucun doute que d’ici quelques jours, lorsque Asagi aurait pris ses fonctions, d’atroces hurlements de douleur s’élèveraient de la forteresse.

Le seigneur Hora sauta hors du carrosse, suivi un peu plus gracieusement par Asagi, qui tendit la main à son mari pour l’aider à descendre. Dès qu’il posa le pied à terre, Ruiza regarda tout autour de lui et put se rendre compte de quel genre d’endroit était la forteresse.

Monumental était l’adjectif qui correspondait le mieux. La forteresse était tout simplement gigantesque ! Mais elle n’avait rien à voir avec Schwarzwald, majestueux, prestigieux, tel un joyau au milieu d’une immense et magnifique étendue de verdure. Non, cette forteresse était une place-forte, conçue pour la guerre. Elle n’avait rien de gracieux ou d’élégant, elle était simplement démesurément imposante. Et de l’opinion de Ruiza, plutôt moche…

La cour, incroyablement vaste, ne semblait même pas posséder un petit coin de jardin… Quelle personne censée pouvait vivre sans jardin dans la cour de son château ?! Il n’y avait que de la terre et du gravier, partout. La cour était bordée de plusieurs baraquements et corps de garde à l’allure menaçante, forge, armurerie, chenil et autre bâtiments dont les fonctions lui étaient inconnues. Tout autour se dressaient d’imposantes murailles de pierres noires, parcourues de tours de garde. Ruiza trouvait déjà cela laid depuis la cour, il n’osait imaginer ce que cela devait donner depuis l’extérieur. Une sinistre forteresse noire, érigée au milieu de récifs acérés, loin de toute côte, battue par des vents violents et une mer déchaînée… Le corps de logis en lui-même était également fortifié, comportant tours, mâchicoulis et meurtrières. C’était sans doute l’endroit idéal pour un démon comme le seigneur Hora, mais que faisait le seigneur Jasmine You dans un tel lieu ?

"Voici donc où nous allons vivre désormais…" déclara Ruiza, affligé.

"Temporairement ! Ne l’oublie pas," lui rappela son mari. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Il avait l'air quelque peu rebuté par l’aspect lugubre de la forteresse, mais beaucoup moins que Ruiza. Le premier choc passé, il soupira et força un sourire optimiste. "Cela m’a l’air très… confortable ! Nous serons bien ici !"

Le plus jeune vampire ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Ils n’auraient jamais dû partir…

"C’est un peu différent de Schwarzwald, mais vous vous y ferez. Venez, Jasmine nous attend," dit l’incube, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Asagi laissa ses ordres au sénéchal Hide-Zou afin de décharger les bagages et le matériel de torture, et lui demanda de les rejoindre dès qu'il le pourrait. Il s'en alla ensuite avec son mari à la suite du seigneur Hora.

Ils traversèrent l’immense cour remplie de démons en direction du corps de logis. Ruiza n’était pas vraiment rassuré… Il avait beau se dire que les démons étaient désormais leurs alliés, ils n’en restaient pas moins des bêtes féroces et difformes. Ces créatures n’avaient rien à voir avec les vampires. Ils n’étaient rien de plus que des monstres, l’incarnation de la magie la plus noire, le mal absolu. Leur existence dans ce plan du monde était contraire à l’ordre naturel des choses, et la réalité même semblait être altérée autour d’eux, comme s’ils étaient entourés en permanence d’un voile de ténèbres. Des hordes de monstres hideux, qui semblaient être faits du plus de cornes, griffes, tentacules et crocs possible. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils brandissaient autant d’armes qu’ils pouvaient en tenir, prêts à massacrer quiconque se trouvait sur leur route.

Ruiza frissonna. Même si les humains faisaient souvent la confusion, il refusait d’être assimilé à ces bêtes affreuses ! Les vampires étaient des êtres raffinés et supérieurs, possédant une histoire ancienne et une culture riche. Bien sûr ils tuaient les humains, mais de la même façon que les humains tuaient le bétail. Ces démons en revanche étaient totalement différents. Ils n’existaient que pour détruire et semer le chaos…

Et dire qu’il allait désormais vivre entouré de ces créatures… Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s’habituer, s’il y arrivait un jour… En attendant il était bien content qu’Asagi lui tienne la main, et il essayait de ne pas trop regarder les démons qui les observaient d’un air curieux et un peu trop hostile à son goût.

Des gardes démons étaient alignés devant la façade du bâtiment. Ceux-là étaient un peu moins effrayants. Ils avaient des formes plus humanoïdes, comme Hora, et portaient une livrée violette. Leurs armes semblaient également être de meilleure facture que celles des autres démons. Contrairement à leurs congénères, ils n’accordèrent pas un seul regard au groupe. Ils se contentèrent de rester immobiles, les armes levées, dans une attitude professionnelle.

Des esclaves humains ouvrirent les portes et s’inclinèrent bien bas au passage du petit groupe. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, les deux vampires ne purent retenir des exclamations de surprise et d’admiration. L’intérieur n’avait rien à voir avec l’extérieur ! Ils étaient arrivés dans un grand hall luxueux et lumineux. Des bas reliefs d’une grande finesse courraient le long des murs et des colonnes. Un majestueux escalier de marbre recouvert d’un long tapis violet trônait au centre du hall. D’autres gardes étaient présents, ainsi que d’autres esclaves. Ils étaient postés le long de l’escalier et jouaient du tambour pour accueillir leurs hôtes.

"Vous semblez surpris," remarqua Hora avec un sourire en coin. "Ce n’est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?"

"C’est magnifique !" s’exclama Ruiza, regardant tout autour de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Le seigneur Jasmine You a le goût des grandeurs !" déclara Asagi, impressionné. Le contraste avec l’extérieur était saisissant !

"C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! Dépêchons nous, il n’aime pas attendre."

L’incube leur fit signe de le suivre et ils empruntèrent l’imposant escalier jusqu’à l’étage supérieur. Il les mena jusqu’à une immense salle du trône, où tout était violet. Les murs, entièrement peints en violet, étaient ornés de boiseries ouvragées. De lourds rideaux de velours mauve encadraient les fenêtres. De hautes colonnes de marbre soutenaient le plafond décoré de fresques. Le jour n’était pas encore levé, et la pièce était illuminée par de gigantesques lustres d’or et de cristal. Le mobilier était fait des bois les plus précieux, ornés d’or et d’ivoire.

Les gardes de cette pièce étaient vêtus de livrées plus ouvragées, mais toujours violettes, et leurs armes étaient décorés d’or et d’argent. De nombreux esclaves légèrement vêtus dansaient et jouaient de la musique pour divertir leur maître.

Au fond de la salle, sur une estrade, trônait un élégant divan en or, matelassé de cuir violet. Le seigneur Jasmine You était étendu nonchalamment sur ce divan. Devant lui se trouvait une table basse en bois de rose, recouverte de divers artefacts magiques, d’une boule de cristal, de cartes de tarot, d’un grimoire ouvert, de plumes de paon et d’une tasse de thé. Il semblait prendre une pause dans son travail, faisant tourner une plume entre ses doigts et regardant d’un air hautain et ennuyé les esclaves qui dansaient.

"Nous sommes arrivés Jasmine," annonça Hora en s’avançant dans la pièce, suivi des deux vampires.

En les voyant, la sorcière se leva et arbora un sourire cordial. Hora vint se placer à ses côtés et lui baisa la main, alors que les vampires restaient au bas de l’estrade.

"Seigneur Asagi, seigneur Ruiza, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !" s’exclama pompeusement le spectre. "J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu ouvrir un portail à Schwarzwald, mais vous savez ce que c’est, le travail, toujours le travail…"

"Oh cela ne fait rien, monseigneur. Nous avons fait plutôt bon voyage, en effet," déclara Asagi en jetant un œil amusé en direction de son mari.

Ruiza, qui avait presque oublié l’état de ses cheveux et de sa jupe, se mit à rougir de honte alors que Jasmine l’observait d’un air curieux. Asagi ne pouvait-il donc pas tenir sa langue ?! Heureusement, le spectre ne fit pas de remarque.

"Hum. Dans ce cas, c’est très bien," répondit Jasmine. Il se tourna vers l’incube, l’air contrarié. "Eh bien Hora, comment se fait-il que vous soyez en retard ? Ne me dis pas que… Encore Zin…"

"Non, Zin n’y est pour rien. C’est de ma faute, excuse-moi mon cher Jasmine. J’ai retenu le seigneur Asagi un moment afin de lui montrer comment nous travaillons," expliqua le démon.

"Oh, je vois… Parfait. Pendant un instant j’ai eu peur pour ma plume…" soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

"Zin, monseigneur ? Comme le seigneur Zin ?" demanda Asagi, perplexe. Le seul Zin qu'il connaissait était le célèbre et noble barde, qui avait quitté le monde de la musique il y a quelques années pour entrer dans un collège de magie. Jasmine sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre.

"Oui, le frère de Kamijo…" dit-il, son visage devenant subitement plus froid. "Un petit chenapan qui se croit tout permis. Il a conjuré certaines de mes malédictions et m’a volé des plumes…"

"Cela ne fait rien, mon cher Jasmine," déclara l'incube, prenant les mains de la sorcière dans les siennes dans une attitude réconfortante. "Zin n’est rien de plus qu’une épine dans notre botte, il subira le même sort que son renard de frère. Sa mort n’est plus qu’une question de temps."

"Oui, tu as raison… Notre plan est plus important que Zin et… et mon…" Il sembla incapable de continuer et poussa un profond soupir, ses yeux tombant vers le sol. Hora lui adressa un regard inquiet et lui caressa doucement la joue. Au contact de la main du démon, Jasmine se ressaisit et afficha un air déterminé. "Nous aurons notre vengeance !" ajouta-t-il. "Quiconque se dressera entre nous et notre objectif mourra !"

Malgré l'assurance avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces derniers mots, les vampires avaient bien remarqué sa mélancolie. C’était curieux. Le seigneur Jasmine You était mort depuis une dizaine d’année, il avait tout perdu et n’était plus habité que par son besoin irrépressible de vengeance. Il avait juré de détruire Xanadu et de tuer Kamijo. Pourtant, l’idée de tuer Zin semblait lui déplaire… Asagi se demandait quelle était la raison derrière cela. Ruiza, quant à lui, devint encore plus inquiet. Les humains résistaient ! Les plans de la sorcière ne se déroulaient pas comme prévus… Était-ce dangereux ? Ils étaient bien en sécurité à Schwarzwald, loin des humains, dans une forêt où ils n’osaient s’aventurer et dans un château dont ils ignoraient l’existence, pourquoi avait-ils été obligés de partir ?! Enfin… Les humains ne connaissaient pas non plus la forteresse, et puis elle était mieux fortifiée et défendue que Schwarzwald et sa poignée de gardes… Ils ne risquaient probablement rien…

A ce moment, le sénéchal Hide-Zou entra dans la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'à ses maîtres et s'inclina devant la sorcière avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Asagi. Le chef de clan acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Hide-Zou s'en alla par où il était venu et revint un instant plus tard, tirant un Tsunehito couvert de chaînes. Jasmine le regarda arriver d'un air curieux tandis que Hora l'observait d'un œil hostile.

"Monseigneur, pour vous remercier d'accueillir mon clan, j'aimerais vous offrir ce modeste présent," déclara Asagi, désignant Tsunehito d'un geste du bras.

"De quoi ?!!" s'écria soudainement l'incube, d'une voix agressive. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, choqués. Devant l'air outré de Jasmine, il s'efforça de restaurer son calme et se tourna vers Asagi. "Je veux dire… L'autre jour, vous avez dit que ce... ce vermisseau est un de vos meilleurs esclaves, n'est-ce pas ? Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir vous en séparer ?"

"C'est exact, Tsunehito est l'un de nos meilleurs esclaves," répondit le vampire, soulagé que l'incube n'ait pas évoqué l'incident qui s'était produit lors de leur dernier dîner à Schwarzwald. "Et c'est justement pour cela que je souhaite l'offrir au seigneur Jasmine You. C'est un esclave compétent et efficace, entraîné depuis son enfance. Il satisfera vos moindres désirs avec l'ardeur et la fougue de la jeunesse, vous pouvez me croire."

Hora continuait à fixer Tsunehito d'un air méfiant et contrarié, les yeux mi-clos. Jasmine, en revanche, avait l'air ravi. Il descendit de l'estrade où se trouvait son divan et fit le tour de l'esclave, l'observant sous toutes les coutures d'un œil appréciateur.

"Merci, seigneur Asagi," dit-il. "C'est un _très beau_ cadeau. C'est bien urbain de votre part."

"Oh, c'est trois fois rien," assura le vampire. "C'est bien la moindre des choses, puisque vous me faite l'honneur d'accueillir la moitié de mon clan."

"Votre clan est le bienvenu. Vous nous rendez un fier service en ayant accepté notre contrat. Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous si nous voulons mener nos plans à bien," expliqua la sorcière. Sur l'estrade, Hora confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Mes démons savent infliger la douleur," dit-il, "mais pas la distiller comme vous le faites. C'est de l'art !"

"C'est vrai, la torture est un art. Beaucoup ne le comprennent d'ailleurs pas…" Il eut un petit rire silencieux, pensant à cet imbécile de Prince Ryo et son absence totale de finesse. "Mais après vous avoir vu à l’œuvre, je ne peux qu'admettre que vous êtes également un artiste ! Vous savez inspirer la terreur et faire habilement ressortir la beauté du chaos, c'est remarquable !"

"Vous me flattez," répondit Hora, amusé.

"J'essaie…" répliqua le vampire d'une voix suave, échangeant un long regard complice avec l'incube.

Ruiza était bien trop intimidé pour se rendre compte du ton flirteur de son mari, en revanche il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans le chaos…

"J’espère que cette démonstration de nos activités fut intéressante, seigneur Asagi," intervint finalement le spectre. "Nous nous donnons beaucoup de mal pour maudire puis attaquer ces villages."

"Oui, ce fut très instructif," répondit Asagi. "Comprendre comment vous capturez vos prisonniers sera très utile pour mon travail. La torture peut aussi être psychologique, voyez-vous ? Et puis… Voir le seigneur Hora en pleine action était… fascinant…" Il adressa un clin d’œil au démon, qui y répondit par un sourire en coin.

"Très bien. A ce propos, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever," déclara Jasmine. "Vous devez être fatigués après cette longue nuit de voyage. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements, et je vous montrerai les prisons et les salles de torture la nuit prochaine. Qu’en dites-vous ?"

"C’est parfait, monseigneur."

Jasmine prit donc la tête du petit groupe, et ils sortirent de la salle du trône. Hora lança un dernier regard noir à cette vermine d'esclave avant de suivre la sorcière et les vampires. Ruiza avait hâte de découvrir les appartements mis à leur disposition. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher. Le voyage avait été épuisant, et puis il en avait assez de voir tous ces démons. Il avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la nuit.

Le spectre les mena à travers un dédale de couloir, vers l'aile Est de la forteresse. Le luxe et l'opulence de la salle du trône et du grand hall s’amenuisait à mesure qu'ils progressaient, au grand désespoir des vampires. Ce n'était pas moche, mais plutôt vide. Les murs étaient recouverts de boiseries, mais il n'y avait aucun tableau. Le parquet était orné d'élégants motifs, mais il n'était pas ciré. Les chandeliers s'allumaient à mesure que la sorcière avançait, usant de ses pouvoirs, mais il n'y avait aucun autre élément de décoration.

"Toute l'aile Est est réservée pour votre clan," dit-il. Et, comme s'il pouvait sentir la gêne de ses compagnons, il ajouta, "Veuillez pardonner l'aspect quelque peu… délaissé de cette partie de la forteresse… Comme vous le savez, cette forteresse, cette île, rien n'existait avant mon arrivée. J'ai tout créé, mais même mes pouvoirs ont des limites. Je me suis surtout concentré sur mes propres appartements et la salle du trône."

"Je comprend," répondit Asagi. Il était tout de même un peu déçu mais faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. "Eh bien au moins, cela nous laissera une grande liberté pour décorer selon nos goût."

"Tout à fait. L'aile est à vous, faites-en ce que vous voudrez. Les salles de torture sont au sous-sol, je vous les ferais visiter demain."

Jasmine leur montra les appartements destinés aux membres du clans, les chambres, salles d'eau, salons, salles à manger et autres boudoirs. Le mobilier était peu abondant et les murs nus. Il n'y avait que le minimum nécessaire.

Il les guida ensuite jusqu'à leurs appartements privés. Les deux vampires furent un peu soulagé de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi vides et austères que ceux du reste du clan. Le seigneur Jasmine You avait fait un effort pour assurer le confort de ses hôtes. Mais Ruiza se dit qu'il aurait tout de même un gros travail de décoration et d'ameublement à faire avant de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Il ne s'y sentirait jamais aussi bien qu'à Schwarzwald, mais il faudrait au moins essayer…

"Les fenêtre sont enchantées pour filtrer les rayons néfastes du soleil," leur dit le spectre. "Ainsi vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Il en est de même pour toutes les fenêtres de l'aile."

"C'est très prévenant, merci. J'en informerai le clan," répondit Asagi.

"Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Une grosse nuit nous attend demain. Bonne journée."

"Bonne journée, monseigneur."

Après les remerciements et les salutations d'usages, les deux vampires purent prendre possessions de leurs quartiers. Ruiza était trop fatigué et navré de l'état de leurs appartements pour rester debout une seconde de plus. Il alla se coucher, se demandant encore pourquoi ils avaient été obligés de quitter le confort de Schwarzwald. Asagi dut remplir ses responsabilités de chef de clan et veiller à ce que ses vampires s'installent correctement. Dès qu'il eut fini, il alla rejoindre son mari dans leur lit. Ruiza dormait déjà, des traces de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu une petite baisse de motivation, et puis un peu moins de temps avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement dans ma vie. Mais j'ai finalement pu poster ce chapitre !  
> Il est assez court, et est centré sur Jasmine You et Tsunehito. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long !  
> Enjoy !

Jasmine retourna vers la salle du trône immédiatement après, sans se faire plus de soucis pour ses hôtes. Le seigneur Ruiza aurait tout le loisir de décorer et d’aménager l'aile pendant que son mari travaillait. Et s'ils n'étaient pas contents, ce n'était pas son problème ! Schwarzwald était le résultats de siècles d'occupation par une famille royale puis par un riche clan vampirique, il était normal qu'il soit magnifique et luxueux. En revanche, la forteresse et l'île qui l'accueillait étaient apparues en une seule nuit sous l'effet de ses pouvoirs magiques. Il n'avait pas le temps nécessaire pour la rendre plus belle. De toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance. Dès qu'il se serait vengé de Kamijo, il détruirait la forteresse et pourrait enfin reposer en paix.

Des esclaves ouvrirent la porte de la salle du trône à son passage et il la traversa d'un pas rapide, ses hauts talons cliquetant sur le sol. Tsunehito était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissé, couverts de chaînes. Jasmine ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il retourna s'installer sur son divan, en position semi-allongée et appuyé sur un coude, tel une antique Reine.

Il prit la tasse qui était sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres. Le thé avait refroidi, mais qu'importe : il n'eut qu'à souffler dessus pour lui insuffler une douce chaleur, et bientôt une légère fumée s'en échappa. Satisfait, il en but une gorgée avant de diriger enfin son regard vers l'esclave. En sentant les yeux de la sorcière sur lui, Tsunehito se jeta à genoux en signe de soumission. Il resta dans cette position, prosterné contre le sol, jusqu'à ce que Jasmine se décide à lui adresser la parole.

"Debout," ordonna froidement le spectre.

Tsunehito hésita. Il leva timidement les yeux vers son maître. Son regard perçant, intensifié à l'aide de mascara, khôl et autres fards, le fixait d'un air impérieux. L'esclave baissa immédiatement les yeux avant que Jasmine ne puisse le réprimander, et se leva finalement.

"Tu t'appelles Tsunehito, c'est bien cela ?"

"Oui, maître," répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Jasmine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continua à fixer son nouvel esclave et but une autre gorgée de thé avant de reposer la tasse sur la table basse, à côté de la boule de cristal. Il agita gracieusement la main en direction de Tsunehito. Aussitôt, les chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier se desserrèrent et tombèrent à ses pieds avec fracas. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Tsunehito dut résister à la tentation de s'étirer et de masser ses membres endoloris, et se contenta de s'incliner aussi bas que possible.

"Déshabille-toi," ordonna ensuite la sorcière.

"M… Maître ?" s'exclama Tsunehito, surpris. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

"Tout nu !" insista sèchement Jasmine. "Ou bien préfères-tu que j'utilise mes pouvoirs ?"

"A vos ordres, maître," répondit-t-il finalement. Il s'exécuta, un peu embarrassé. Il portait sa livrée habituelle, et laissa tomber un à un les vêtements sur le sol à mesure qu'il se déshabillait. Il jeta un rapide regard vers les autres esclaves, mais ces derniers semblaient trouver préférable de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire et continuaient à danser et chanter comme si de rien n'était.

Jasmine, en revanche, en profitait pour bien se rincer l’œil. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin. Son nouvel esclave était plutôt mignon. Vraiment, c'était un très beau présent de la part du seigneur Asagi.

Dès lors que Tsunehito fut dans son plus simple appareil, Jasmine fit un geste nonchalant de la main et une autre livrée apparut, flottant dans les airs. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il l'envoya en direction de l'esclave.

"Met ceci," dit-il. "Ta nouvelle livrée."

Tsunehito fit ce qui lui était demandé et enfila la livrée. Cette dernière était beaucoup moins couvrante que l'ancienne… Le mini-short noir était vraiment court, laissant ses cuisses totalement nues, et des attaches permettaient de fixer des bas en dentelle. La chemise, d'un blanc éclatant et ornée de froufrous, était également très courte, exposant son ventre à la vue de tous. Un foulard en soie noire et un collier de perles venaient entourer son cou. Enfin, une veste noire brodée d'argent et munie de lanières de cuir recouvrait le tout (1).

Lorsqu'il fut vêtu, Jasmine se leva et s'approcha. Il lui tourna autour et l'examina de la tête au pied d'un œil approbateur. Lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face, Tsunehito remarqua qu'il arborait une expression étonnement bienveillante.

"Voilà qui est mieux," dit-il, satisfait. "Un beau garçon comme toi se doit d'avoir des vêtements appropriés. Tu es bien mieux mis en valeur comme cela, ne trouves-tu pas ?"

"Oui, maître. Merci," répondit Tsunehito en s'inclinant. Il trouvait en effet sa nouvelle livrée plutôt jolie. Pas autant que les vêtements qu'il aimait _emprunter_ quand personne ne le voyait, mais c'était tout de même une amélioration.

Le regard du spectre se durcit, et il retrouva son air hautain. Il attrapa le menton de Tsunehito pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un mort depuis aussi longtemps, et le dévisagea pendant un moment, plissant les yeux. L'esclave était un peu effrayé de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il n'avait pourtant pas dit grand-chose…

"Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, figure toi," déclara froidement Jasmine. "Je sais reconnaître un mage quand j'en vois un !"

Tsunehito ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise, confirmant ce que la sorcière savait déjà. Oui, Jasmine avait raison. Il était bel et bien un mage, et c'était grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à monter en grade parmi les esclaves. Le travail n'était pas si compliqué, avec des pouvoirs magiques pour l'aider. Il passait pour quelqu'un de zélé et compétent, alors qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs aussi souvent que possible. C'était également comme cela qu'il avait réparé le collier de perles que le seigneur Hora avait cassé, et qu'il avait repassé la robe froissée par les coups que le démon lui avait assénés. Satisfait de son effet, Jasmine le lâcha.

"Je l'avais déjà remarqué lors de mon séjour à Schwarzwald," expliqua-t-il. "Je n'ai rien dit car le seigneur Asagi ne semblait pas au courant. Pourtant, tu n'es pas très doué pour dissimuler ton énergie spirituelle… Tu devrais te voir, on dirait que ton énergie s'échappe par tous les pores de ta peau. C'est parfaitement ridicule !"

Tsunehito ne comprenait pas. L'énergie spirituelle ? De quoi parlait-il ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en faisant des gestes avec ses mains il pouvait ordonner au linge de se plier et se ranger, ou aux lits de se faire tout seuls. Quand quelque chose était cassé, il n'avait qu'à le toucher et se concentrer, et cela se réparait. Il n'avait pas conscience que de l'énergie s'échappait de sa peau, et d'ailleurs quand il regardait la sorcière il ne voyait rien de spécial. Il baissa les yeux, l'air coupable.

"Vous… Vous allez me dénoncer au maî… au seigneur Asagi, maître ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. Si le vampire apprenait qu'il avait fraudé tout ce temps au lieu de travailler sérieusement, ce n'était pas le fouet qui l'attendrait, mais les salles de torture…

Devant son air apeuré, le visage de Jasmine s'adoucit à nouveau. Il ressentait une certaine compassion à l'égard du jeune esclave. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses jolis yeux violets, une couleur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ? Ou peut-être… peut-être lui rappelait-il Zin ? Il lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse presque maternelle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il d'un voix douce. "Tu ne lui appartiens plus. Tu es avec moi désormais, je ne laisserai pas ce vampire te faire du mal."

"Merci…" murmura Tsunehito, soulagé.

Le spectre resta silencieux un moment, un voile d'incertitude passant sur son visage. Sans son masque d'impériosité, il semblait étonnement vulnérable.

"Tu es comme moi…" dit-il finalement, mélancolique. "Tu es le seul comme moi ici…" Il détourna le regard et soupira. Son malaise passa cependant bien vite, et il retrouva un air digne. "Veux-tu apprendre ?" ajouta-t-il, tournant à nouveau son regard perçant sur l'esclave.

"Maître ?" demanda ce dernier, perplexe.

"La magie. Tu ne contrôles rien. C'est un miracle que tu n'aies pas encore causé de catastrophe ! Veux-tu apprendre ?"

"M… Mais… Maître, je ne suis qu'un esclave !" s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Est-ce que le seigneur Jasmine You était vraiment en train d'offrir de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?

La sorcière poussa un soupir et retourna sur son divan. Il prit une de ses plumes et la fit tourner dans ses doigts.

"Et alors ?" dit-il finalement. "Tu me plais. Je peux t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Et crois-moi, je sais beaucoup de choses ! Hum… A part me battre… Je suis une sorcière, pas un vulgaire mage de guerre…" ajouta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Il était largement supérieur à ces imbéciles qui ne pensaient qu'à lancer des boules de feu. Les arts magiques n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, y compris la magie noire. Il était le maître de la matière et de l'espace, capable d'ériger des forteresses et d'ouvrir des portails à l'autre bout du pays. Il avait même vaincu la mort ! Il était comme une déesse, sublime et terrible, tenant le destin d'un royaume entier au creux de sa main ! Ces mages stupides qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre ne lui inspirait que le mépris.

Tous ces pouvoirs, toutes ces connaissances, bientôt il n'en resterait rien. Une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il disparaîtrait. Après tout, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé… Il pouvait au moins transmettre ses savoirs à un apprenti, un héritier. Peut-être le devait-il ? Longtemps, il avait été considéré comme une des sorcières les plus puissantes du Royaume, d'où sa position privilégiée à la cour du Duc Kamijo, puis dans son lit. Peut-être était-ce son devoir de former un élève ? Un élève qui apprendrait bien plus que dans n'importe quel collège de magie, s'il s'en montrait digne. Il y a une dizaine d'années, il avait cru que Zin serait cet élève, cet élu destiné à le remplacer. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le luxe du choix. Le destin avait placé Tsunehito sur sa route. Élu ou pas, c'était à lui que Jasmine transmettrait son enseignement.

De son côté, le jeune esclave y voyait une véritable aubaine. Une chance de s'extirper de sa condition ! Une chance de devenir, un jour, un de ceux qui ordonnent ! Il savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de travail, qu'il devrait apprendre à partir de rien, comme on apprend à un enfant à marcher. Mais il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'il se serait mis à marcher, plus rien ne l'arrêterait ! Avec le seigneur Jasmine You comme maître, il ne pouvait que réussir ! Il deviendrait un puissant mage et, à son tour, un grand seigneur. Il serait riche ! Il aurait un magnifique palais ! Des esclaves qui se prosterneraient à ses pieds ! Et des belles robes par centaines ! La belle vie, enfin !

En attendant, il accomplirait avec zèle ses devoirs en tant qu'esclave et étudierait avec sérieux tout ce que la sorcière lui enseignerait. Il était infiniment reconnaissant au seigneur Jasmine You de lui donner cette chance. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant le spectre, l'air solennel.

"Merci, maître. Ce serait un véritable honneur de devenir votre apprenti," dit-il, et Jasmine ne put réprimer un sourire franc. Depuis sa mort, son esprit tourmenté ne s'était laissé approcher que par Hora. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis dix longues années, il se sentait enfin proche d'un autre être humain.

 

* * *

 

(1) La première est déjà dans Le Conjurateur, mais je la remets ici.<http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg>

<http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg>


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila un nouveau chapitre ^^ L'attente n'était pas très longue cette fois !  
> Comme promis ce chapitre est plus long, mais essayez de ne pas trop y prendre goût, je pense que les prochains auront une taille plus habituelle ^^. Enfin, celui là est plus long que les autres, mais il n'est pas non plus hyper long... Bref !  
> Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend plus sur les vampires. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les vampires s'adaptèrent peu à peu à leur nouvel environnement. Tout était à faire, aussi bien dans les pièces à vivre que dans les salles de torture.

Ruiza, avec l'aide de quelques autres vampires, passait ses nuits à donner des ordres aux esclaves afin d'aménager convenablement l'aile et en faire un lieu plus confortable, digne d'accueillir le prestigieux clan de Schwarzwald. C'était une tâche qui demanderait beaucoup de temps et d'effort, et il était épuisé ! La première étape avait été de faire rafraîchir l'aile en repeignant les murs ou en changeant le papier peint, en ponçant et briquant les parquets, en installant tapisseries, tableaux et autres éléments de décoration. Ruiza avait passé des heures à feuilleter des parchemins de boutiques de mobilier afin de trouver de jolis meubles à commander. Bien sûr, pour ne pas révéler l'emplacement de la forteresse, il enverrait des esclaves les chercher sur le continent plutôt que de les faire livrer.

A la fin de la nuit, Asagi rentrait du travail et ils dînaient ensemble. Le sang frais ne manquait pas dans la forteresse, et Asagi pouvait sélectionner lui-même les meilleurs crus parmi les prisonniers. Ruiza lui racontait alors fièrement tout ce qu'il avait fait pour rendre leurs appartements plus habitables. Le chef de clan n'était pas fâché de retrouver enfin un semblant de confort. Il comprenait bien qu'ériger une telle forteresse par magie était déjà un fantastique exploit, mais tout de même ! Avec tous ces esclaves, le seigneur Jasmine You aurait bien pu trouver cinq minutes pour aménager l'aile Est… Enfin, au moins il était content de voir que son mari semblait s'acclimater, lui qui avait été si triste de quitter Schwarzwald. Ruiza ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place dans cette forteresse, et il ne s'y sentirait probablement jamais, mais au moins il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Asagi non plus n'avait pas le temps de se tourner les pouces. Il s'était attelé à la tâche dès le lendemain de leur arrivée. Et il avait du pain sur la planche !

Les prisons étaient immenses et bien remplies. Les démons étaient au moins efficaces sur ce point là. Il y avait des prisonniers de diverses qualités, hommes, femmes et enfants. Leur état de santé variait d'une cellule à l'autre. Asagi avait tout de suite fait déplacer certains prisonniers de qualité supérieure vers des cellules plus propres. Ces détenus serviraient principalement de nourriture pour les vampires, mais également à l'obtention d'un douleur à la saveur particulière : le maître tortionnaire appréciait particulièrement briser les pauvres fous qui pensaient pouvoir conserver leur esprit combatif jusqu'à la fin. Les malheureux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait ! Ce regard qu'ils avaient au moment précis où ils sombraient finalement dans le désespoir, c'était tellement excitant ! Oh, il n'aurait qu'à inviter le seigneur Hora à assister à quelques séances de torture, cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir ! Quelle bonne idée !

Malheureusement, si les prisons étaient bien remplies, ce n'était pas le cas des salles de torture… Ces démons étaient des amateurs !! Ils ne comprenaient rien à l'art subtil de la torture ! Et puis leur matériel était beaucoup trop vieux et usé ! Comment voulaient-ils produire une douleur de qualité avec des instruments aussi délabrés ? Ridicule ! Il avait ordonné à ses assistants de balancer tout cela à la mer et de chasser ces démons imbéciles qui osaient se prétendre tortionnaires. Désormais, l'accès aux salles de torture était rigoureusement interdit aux démons, sauf au seigneur Hora bien sûr.

La sorcière et l'incube avaient bien fait de faire appel à lui pour redresser la situation. Pour commencer, ses assistants installèrent le matériel qu'ils avaient emporté du château. Des machines et instruments en bien meilleur état que les vieilleries des démons et plus adaptées à un travail fin et délicat. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire mal aveuglément, mais de produire toute une gamme de douleur, de manière précise et contrôlée. Certaines de ces machines étaient de sa propre confection, il n'en était pas peu fier ! Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu emmener tout le contenu de ses salles de torture à Schwarzwald. Il devrait se contenter du minimum, le temps de fabriquer de nouvelles machines. Cela serait cependant suffisant pour commencer, comme pouvaient en témoigner les affreux hurlement de douleur qui s'échappaient désormais des sous-sols de la forteresse, mais il faudrait encore un certain temps pour arriver à un niveau d'efficacité satisfaisant. S'il voulait épater le seigneur Hora, il avait besoin du matériel adéquat. Et d'une jolie robe.

Les autres vampires prenaient également leurs marques dans leur nouveau foyer. Le capitaine Hiroki avait pris la tête de la garde de la forteresse et ses soldats vinrent s'ajouter au contingent de démons dédié à la protection de l'île et de ses occupants. Le sénéchal Hide-Zou avait aménagé son bureau dans une grande pièce vide de l'aile Est. Il avait fort à faire, entre les esclaves à coordonner dans ce lieu encore nouveau et étranger, et les plaintes incessantes des vampires qui geignaient pour des motifs plus futiles les uns que les autres et qui avaient du mal à cohabiter pacifiquement avec les démons. Comme il ne pouvait pas déranger le seigneur Asagi dans son travail, c'était lui qui gérait les affaires courantes ne nécessitant pas l'aval du chef de clan.

Une nuit, il dut cependant interrompre son maître en plein travail pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Une lettre lui était parvenue, portant le sceau officiel du royaume de Requiem ! Elle avait été envoyée à Schwarzwald avant d'être expédiée à la forteresse par les vampires étant restés au château du clan. Hide-Zou ignorait le contenu de la lettre, mais si elle venait de la couronne de Requiem il aurait été très malvenu de la faire attendre ! Aussi se rendit-il immédiatement aux sous-sols de l'aile Est.

Les cris de terreur et de douleur résonnaient déjà dans toute la forteresse, mais ils se firent bien plus audible lorsqu'il pénétra dans les salles de torture. Plusieurs vampires, assistants du seigneur Asagi, s'affairaient à persécuter des prisonniers ou à préparer et nettoyer du matériel.

Divers traitements vigoureux étaient infligés aux prisonniers, plus ou moins régulièrement selon les individus et les effets recherchés. Certains étaient quotidiennement passés à tabac, tandis que d'autres voyaient leurs ongles, leurs dents, leur langue ou leurs yeux être arrachés. Certains étaient mutilés et lacérés régulièrement afin que leurs blessures restent ouvertes et s'infectent. D'autres au contraire étaient soignés entre chaque blessure, avant d'être à nouveau blessé d'une façon plus horrible encore. Pour certains, la torture consistait à les forcer à regarder leurs compagnons d'infortune souffrir, sachant que leur tour arriverait bientôt. Certains étaient isolés, privés de leurs sens ou enfermés dans des cellules froides, privés de nourriture, d'eau ou de sommeil, ou bien laissés livrés à leur sort, au milieu de leurs excréments et des insectes. Le séjour dans les geôles pouvait être plus ou moins long selon la douleur recherchée. Une mort rapide, une douleur vive et puissante, constituait un excellent stimulant pour les démons partant au combat. L'art du maître-tortionnaire consistait alors à savoir comment infliger la souffrance la plus intense possible en un temps très réduit. Au contraire, une mort lente et douloureuse, au goût prononcé de désespoir, de maladie, de folie et de tourment, était une récompense idéale pour les démons s'étant illustrés lors des batailles. Il s'agissait alors de maintenir le prisonnier dans un état de souffrance permanente, aussi bien physique que mentale, tout en repoussant au maximum le moment de sa mort. Chaque fiole de douleur était unique, résultat d'un savant procédé consistant à déterminer le type de torture idéal pour chaque victime, et bien sûr dépendant grandement de l'adresse et de l'expérience du tortionnaire. La manière de torturer était importante, mais le processus de distillation était également une étape cruciale. Il visait à donner une forme matérielle à une expérience sensorielle et émotionnelle, utiliser cette matière première sous forme d'énergie et en faire un produit fini tangible et consommable, en le débarrassant au passage du maximum d'impuretés possible.

Le seigneur Asagi avait pu s'imposer en maître dans le domaine de la torture car il excellait à chacune de ses étapes. Il aimait son métier et cela se ressentait dans la qualité de ses produits. Non seulement il était un maître-tortionnaire extrêmement doué, mais il maîtrisait également chaque phase du processus de distillation. Il avait amélioré les techniques existantes et avaient créé ses propres méthodes, un secret qu'il gardait jalousement depuis des siècles.

Le sénéchal Hide-Zou était quant à lui un bureaucrate. Il s'occupait principalement de l'intendance et de l'administration du clan. Bien sûr il savait se battre et servait en quelque sorte de garde du corps du seigneur Asagi, toujours auprès de lui en déplacement. Mais il n'était pas impliqué de près ou de loin dans les activités professionnelles de son maître, et n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre dans les salles de torture, qu'il s'agisse de celles de Schwarzwald ou celles de la forteresse. Aussi ne se sentait-il pas très à l'aise en arpentant les pièces remplies de captifs hurlant de douleur, implorant et suppliant pour une mort rapide. L'odeur nauséabonde des prisonniers malades et couverts de crasse parvenait à peine à recouvrir celle entêtante du sang, omniprésente. Hide-Zou se demandait comment faisait le seigneur Asagi et ses assistants pour ne pas craquer. Cette odeur le rendait fou ! Elle s'insinuait en lui, exacerbant tous ses sens et lui faisant monter l'eau à la bouche ! Seule la vue de l'état misérable et répugnant dans lequel se trouvaient les prisonniers l'empêchait de se jeter sur le premier venu et de le vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce n'était qu'au prix d'un immense effort qu'il parvenait à se retenir. Il était encore jeune et avait plus de mal que d'autres vampires à se contrôler, mais sa position dans la hiérarchie du clan imposait un certain degré de professionnalisme, il devait conserver sa dignité !

"Sénéchal ? C'est rare de vous voir ici !" s'exclama un assistant, occupé à nettoyer des instruments à l'aspect inquiétant. A en juger par le sang qui les maculait, ils avaient servi récemment.

"J'ai une lettre pour le seigneur Asagi," répondit-il, se forçant à adopter un ton détaché alors que tout ce sang lui montait à la tête.

"Hum… Cela ne peut pas attendre ? Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé en plein travail…" soupira l'assistant.

"Difficilement. Elle vient de Requiem."

Cette explication sembla satisfaire l'assistant, qui eut l'air surpris mais n'en demanda pas plus. Il indiqua au sénéchal dans quelle salle il pourrait trouver le maître-tortionnaire, et se remit au travail.

Hide-Zou continua sa progression d'un pas rapide à travers les salles remplies de détenus, attachés à des machines ou passant entre les mains d'assistants du seigneur Asagi. Il essayait d'éviter de penser à tout ce sang qui l'entourait. C'était un exercice difficile, à cause de l'odeur, et cela devint encore plus difficile lorsqu'un jet de sang éclaboussa ses vêtements.

"Oups, d… désolé !" s'exclama un assistant, qui venait apparemment de perforer une artère. Le prisonnier qu'il torturait produisit une sorte de gargouillement étranglé avant de s'évanouir.

Mécontent, Hide-Zou grogna et montra ses crocs. L'assistant baissa les yeux en rougissant et inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de soumission. Ce dernier avait beau être plus vieux que le sénéchal d'un siècle ou deux, il n'en demeurait pas moins inférieur dans la hiérarchie. Après tout Hide-Zou était le vampire le plus haut placé, après les maîtres. La position du seigneur Ruiza étant plutôt honorifique, dans les faits Hide-Zou était le numéro deux du clan. Mieux valait ne pas se le mettre à dos…

Heureusement pour le pauvre assistant, Hide-Zou n'avait pas l'intention de le punir. Il avait hâte de sortir de cet endroit, et pour cela il devait se dépêcher de remplir sa mission. Il passa son chemin, irrité que l'odeur du sang, qui était déjà présente tout autour de lui, soit désormais présente _sur_ lui… Par chance la lettre n'avait rien.

Il trouva enfin le seigneur Asagi, en train de torturer une petite fille.

La jeune victime, nue et couverte de crasse, était enchaînée à une machine alambiquée. L'appareil était magnifiquement ouvragée dans un style gothique, à la fois dans le but d'impressionner et d'effrayer les suppliciés et de camoufler les artefacts de collecte de la douleur. La machine semblait avoir plusieurs fonctions, selon la position de la victime. Actuellement la fillette était en position assise, immobilisée par des chaînes et des crochets plantés dans sa chair, sa jambe droite engoncée dans une mâchoire métallique munie de dents. Le seigneur Asagi faisait lentement se resserrer la mâchoire, et la pression exercée lui broyait le genou. Pendant qu'elle hurlait, les divers mécanismes et artefacts inclus dans les décorations de l'appareil permettaient de collecter sa douleur sous forme énergétique éthérée. Hide-Zou ne connaissait pas le détail, mais il y avait de la magie noire là dessous, c'était certain ! Le seigneur Asagi n'était pas un mage, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs pour graver des runes magiques, concevoir les élixirs nécessaires à la distillation de la douleur, ou encore créer des systèmes exploitant les propriétés magiques de gemmes et cristaux. Le seigneur de Schwarzwald était tout bonnement un brillant ingénieur.

La pauvre enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, s'égosillait alors que le maître tortionnaire resserrait la mâchoire de métal gravée d'inscriptions autour de son genou sanguinolent. Il faisait quelques pauses, permettant à la malheureuse de souffler un peu, avant de reprendre de plus belle. De temps en temps il desserrait l'outil, et la souffrance lorsque les dents acérées s'extirpaient de la chair était tout aussi terrible. La fillette ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être en grande forme : ses ongles avaient été arrachés ainsi que des touffes de cheveux ; de nombreux hématomes recouvraient son corps, certains de proportions inquiétantes ; et son bras gauche formait un angle plutôt étonnant. Malgré cela elle trouvait la force d'implorer pour sa vie, ce qui avait le don d'amuser encore plus son bourreau.

"Pitié !! Pitié !!" s'écriait-elle lorsque le seigneur Asagi lui laissait un instant de répit.

"Tss tss tss… Allons, ne sois pas ridicule," répondait le vampire d'un ton condescendant. "Tu vas mourir, tu devrais t'en rendre compte maintenant. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait à ta maman ? Je vais te faire _exactement_ la même chose…"

La petite fille sanglota de plus belle, et le maître tortionnaire en profita pour remettre un petit coup de manivelle. La mâchoire se resserra autour de la jambe de la fillette avec un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon, lui arrachant un hurlement inhumain.

"Oui, c'est ça, crie !" s'exclama Asagi avec une expression de joie intense. "Laisse la douleur t'envahir ! Désespère ! C'est tout ce qu'il te reste !"

"P… Pitié !! Mira, ayez pitié !!" pleurait-elle, implorant la déesse de la miséricorde. Le seigneur Asagi éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Tes dieux ne te sauverons pas, enfin ! Personne ne te sauvera ! Même ta maman n'a pas pu te sauver. Je l'ai tué ! Tu te souviens de ses hurlements ? Les dieux ne l'ont pas sauvée non plus. Elle a eu beau prier, supplier, hurler, personne ne l'a sauvée ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit juste avant de mourir ? C'était ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?! Elle a donné sa vie pour toi, mais à quoi bon ? Tu vas quand même mourir !"

"A… Alors tuez moi !! Par pitié ! Maman !!"

"Je suis impressionné, vraiment, tu as résisté plus longtemps qu'elle. Oui je vais te tuer, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant longtemps. Crois moi, ce n'est que le début…" Il resserra une fois de plus la mâchoire, et la fillette brailla de plus belle.

Le sénéchal s'obligea à ne pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle épouvantable et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Le maître tortionnaire se retourna, surpris, et le sénéchal remarqua que sa jupe était maculée du sang de la jeune fille.

"Hide-Zou ? Que se passe-t-il ?! Je travaille !" s'exclama-t-il, retroussant la lèvre afin de dévoiler ses crocs. Le jeune vampire savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé !

"Une lettre est arrivée pour vous, monseigneur," répondit le sénéchal, s'inclinant. "Elle porte les armoiries de la famille royale de Requiem."

"Une lettre de Requiem ? Voilà qui est étonnant." Arborant une expression surprise, il prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Hide-Zou. Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt deux assistants vinrent s'occuper de détacher la petite fille. Elle cria a s'en déchirer les tympans lorsque la mâchoire fut desserrée sans ménagement et retirée de sa jambe. Son genou n'était plus qu'une bouillie sanglante et sa jambe semblait désormais inutilisable. Le sénéchal se demandait comment elle pouvait rester consciente après un tel traitement.

"Profite bien de ce moment de répit," lui conseilla le seigneur Asagi. "Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi."

Les assistants emportèrent la fille sanglotante et gémissante. Hide-Zou fronça légèrement les sourcils, perdant sa contenance pendant une fraction de seconde. Tuer des humains pour boire leur sang était une chose, mais ce genre de pratiques en était une autre…

"Les démons ne sont pas comme nous," expliqua Asagi d'un ton réprobateur, ayant remarqué le malaise de son sénéchal. "Ils sont maléfiques par nature, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils se nourrissent de douleur. Celle que je produis se vend à prix d'or. C'est un marché juteux et j'ai su en tirer partie. Il ne faut pas s'émouvoir juste parce que c'est une enfant, je te croyais au dessus de cela !"

"Veuillez me pardonner monseigneur," répondit-il, s'inclinant légèrement. "Ce n'est que le manque d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect."

"J'ose espérer. Bien, voyons cette lettre."

Il enleva son gant et fit pousser un de ses ongles en une longue griffe acérée, dont il se servit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il en sortit un parchemin de qualité, qu'il parcouru des yeux.

"Ohh, la Reine Sophia en personne !" s'exclama-t-il en voyant la signature et le sceau. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir… _Très cher et estimé seigneur Asagi_ , blabla, _vous n'êtes pas sans savoir_ blablabla _la guerre_ … _Mon fils, le Prince Ryo, a pris la tête des armées du royaume_ gnagna _le comté de Mett Al'Core_ … Je le sais bien, enfin ! Ah ! Voilà où elle veut en venir : _Je crains pour la sécurité de mon plus jeune fils, le Prince Ryu. Son tempérament est bien différent de celui de son frère, et le savoir si proche du front m'est insupportable. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur me remplit d'effroi. Je serais bien plus rassurée de le savoir loin de la guerre, hors de danger. Cher seigneur, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissante si vous consentissiez à l'accueillir à Schwarzwald pour quelques temps. Ryu vous porte une grande affection qui, je n'en doute pas, est réciproque, et je sais qu'il sera en sécurité à vos côtés. Je suis convaincue que son séjour avec vous serait l'occasion de renforcer encore les liens qui unissent notre royaume et votre clan._ Ben voyons ! _Je vous prie de bien vouloir croire, très cher seigneur Asagi, en l'assurance_ blablabla… _Sa Majesté la Reine Sophia de Requiem_." Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en levant les bras en l'air. "Oh la la !!! Cette Sophia !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je suis stupide ?!"

"Monseigneur ?" demanda le sénéchal. Asagi leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière d'un geste de la main.

"Elle veut que Ryu vienne m'espionner, c'est évident ! Tss… Vraiment, croyait-elle que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ?"

"En êtes-vous sûr, monseigneur ? Je connais mal Son Altesse Royale, mais il ne m'a pas semblé être un guerrier. Peut-être Sa Majesté veut-elle vraiment l'éloigner de la guerre pour le protéger," suggéra Hide-Zou. Il était encore jeune et n'était pas sénéchal depuis longtemps, aussi n'avait-il pas souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer la famille royale de Requiem. Mais il était indéniable que les deux Princes n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun… Le Prince Ryu était beaucoup plus semblable aux vampires du Sud qu'à ces rustres de Requiem…

"Oui, j'en suis sûr…" soupira le chef de clan. "Je connais Sophia, elle a dû apprendre que le seigneur Jasmine You était venu à Schwarzwald et elle veut connaître les termes de notre arrangement. Elle sait que j'apprécie Ryu, c'est donc le prétexte idéal. Et puis elle n'est pas du genre à sous-estimer ses fils, même Ryu."

"Je vois… De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus à Schwarzwald. Je vais donc lui envoyer une lettre de refus, si vous le voulez bien."

"Au contraire ! On accepte !" s'exclama le seigneur Asagi, comme si cela était évident. "Enfin, avec la permission à notre hôte bien sûr."

"Mais, monseigneur… Son Altesse Royale va vous espionner ?"

"Pas nécessairement. Ryu m'aime beaucoup, peut-être pourrais-je le ranger de notre côté. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de lui soutirer des informations sur Sophia. Puisqu'elle veut nous espionner, je ne vais pas me gêner pour en faire de même !"

"Très bien monseigneur. Dois-je aller présenter la lettre au seigneur Jasmine You ?" demanda Hide-Zou, comprenant enfin les intentions de son maître.

"Oui. Non ! Je vais y aller moi-même," décida le chef de clan.

Le sénéchal s'inclina respectueusement et prit congé, soulagé de quitter enfin les salles de torture.

Asagi relut la lettre et soupira. Les relations entre le royaume de Requiem et les différents clans du Sud avaient toujours été compliquées. Bien sûr, les clans du Sud enviaient la puissance de Requiem, qui possédait une grande armée et de redoutables généraux tels que le Prince Ryo. De l'autre côté, Requiem enviait la culture plus raffinée des vampires du Sud, et leur proximité avec les humains. Ce vivier, cette immense réserve de nourriture et de potentiel nouveaux soldats que représentait Xanadu, Requiem en était privé. Reclus dans les montagnes, ses incursions à Xanadu ne pouvaient se faire que par des invasions musclées et sanglantes. Les clans du Sud étaient au contraire éparpillés un peu partout à l'intérieur même du royaume, suffisamment petits pour passer inaperçus aux yeux des mortels, et jouissaient sans inconvénient d'une nourriture abondante. C'était cependant cette raison qui empêchait les clans de s'unir sous une même bannière et d'égaler la puissance de Requiem. Cela, et le fait que les clans du Sud, riches et anciens, étaient trop fiers, arrogants et indépendants pour s'entendre. Les alliances duraient rarement très longtemps, et les luttes intestines n'étaient pas rares. Derrière une façade élégante et sophistiquée, faite de bals, de réceptions et de beaux vêtements, la réalité était parfois bien différente.

Requiem espérait probablement étendre son emprise sur le Sud, et tissait donc de nombreux liens avec les clans. Des alliances, des échanges, des partenariats plus ou moins éphémères. Traiter avec le Sud était également un moyen facile et rapide d'obtenir des humains à vider de leur sang ou transformer, sans devoir entrer en guerre contre Xanadu. De leur côté, les clans comprenaient la nécessité de forger des liens avec le royaume. Dans un contexte où les différents seigneurs ne s'entendaient pas, où les rixes, assassinats et règlements de compte étaient monnaie courante, et où un clan pouvait disparaître en quelques dizaines d'années seulement, le grand royaume du Nord était un allié de poids. Les seigneurs avaient cependant tout intérêt à s'assurer que la collaboration fonctionnait dans les deux sens. Si un clan ne présentait plus d'intérêt après avoir fourni à Requiem tout ce qu'il demandait, Requiem n'avait plus qu'à s'en débarrasser. Définitivement. Recevoir une visite du Prince Ryo signifiait généralement que la noblesse d'un clan allait voir leurs têtes finir sur des piques… S'allier avec le royaume de Requiem était donc à double tranchant.

Asagi le comprenait parfaitement. Schwarzwald entretenait de bonnes relations avec Requiem, et le chef de clan avec la Reine, mais ils ne se faisaient aucunement confiance. Asagi savait très bien que si Sophia lui envoyait Ryu, ce n'était pas pour le mettre en sécurité. Elle voulait des informations, et c'était le meilleur moyen de les obtenir. En tant normal elle aurait sans doute envoyé son ambassadrice, Kiki, mais maintenant que la guerre était déclarée entre Requiem et le comté de Mett Al'Core, elle avait sûrement besoin de sa fidèle conseillère à ses côtés. Et puis elle savait très bien qu'Asagi était insensible aux charmes de la brouxe, mais qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune Prince. Ryu était un vampire charmant, agréable et cultivé, tout l'inverse de son barbare de frère. Il était peut-être aussi le seul capable d'améliorer durablement les relations entre Requiem et les clans du Sud. Asagi plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en lui.

Après avoir échangé ses vêtements tâchés de sang contre une tenue plus adaptée, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Le seigneur Jasmine You était en pleine leçon avec son nouvel apprenti, Tsunehito. Apparemment, pendant tout ce temps, Tsunehito avait toujours été un mage et Asagi n'avait rien vu… Il s'en voulait un peu, comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le sang de Tsunehito lui avait toujours semblé attirant, pour un esclave, mais la sensation était très faible. Maintenant qu'il apprenait peu à peu à contrôler ses pouvoirs, son sang devenait de plus en plus appétissant… Ah, si seulement il pouvait y goûter ! Juste une petite gorgée ! Mais Tsunehito ne lui appartenait plus, et le spectre ne le laisserait pas lui faire du mal. Quel dommage… Et dire qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus le punir pour avoir menti toutes ces années, à utiliser en secret ses pouvoirs au lieu de s'épuiser à la tâche comme un bon esclave…

La sorcière et son élève étaient en train de travailler sur une sorte de potion. Ils s'interrompirent en voyant entrer Asagi, et Tsunehito s'inclina profondément. Jasmine déclara alors que la leçon était terminée et lui indiqua d'emporter le chaudron, avec pour instruction de rajouter de la valériane puis de laisser reposer une heure. Le jeune esclave obéit, récupéra le chaudron et les ingrédients, et s'inclina bien bas avant de sortir de la pièce.

Asagi expliqua la situation, et le spectre l'écouta d'un air absent, étendu sur son divan et sirotant une tasse de thé. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, les histoires de politique entre vampires devaient rester entre vampires. Il se contenta de la version officielle, à savoir que la Reine Sophia souhaitait mettre son plus jeune fils en sécurité. Bien sûr, Ryu ne viendrait pas seul. Il serait accompagné d'une petite escorte de soldats et, évidemment, de son sénéchal et amant G.S.R.

Le seigneur Jasmine You posa quelques questions, s'étonnant de la requête de la Reine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Princes et ne connaissait donc pas Ryu. Il pensait sans doute que les deux Princes étaient de sanguinaires guerriers vampires, imposant sans pitié la suprématie de Requiem à leurs ennemis. C'était en effet le cas du Prince Ryo, mais aucunement de Ryu… Asagi ne se faisait pas de soucis, la sorcière s'entendrait immédiatement avec le jeune Prince une fois qu'ils se seraient rencontrés !

Finalement, le spectre donna son accord pour accueillir le Prince et sa suite. Après tout, la famille royale de Requiem était son alliée. Et puis il était curieux de rencontrer Ryu, pour lequel Asagi ne tarissait pas d'éloges. En revanche, le jeune Prince devrait loger dans l'aile Est avec les autres vampires. Il laissait à Asagi et à Ruiza le soin d'arranger une suite afin de lui donner un aspect digne d'une personne royale. Lui n'avait pas le temps pour cela, avec les malédictions, les portails, les démons, et les leçons qu'il donnait désormais à Tsunehito. Le vampire se satisfit de cet arrangement. De toute façon, plus Ryu était proche de lui, plus il pourrait tourner la situation à son avantage.

A la fin de la nuit, il retrouva enfin Ruiza dans leurs appartements. C'était toujours un plaisir de retrouver son petit mari après une dure nuit d'un travail certes gratifiant, mais exténuant. Ruiza était comme un petit chiot tout content de le revoir, et lui sauta au cou avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude Asagi en profita pour le tripoter sans aucune retenue, mais Ruiza n'était pas farouche. Il se laissait faire et aimait l'attitude audacieuse de son mari. C'était cela qui l'avait séduit, des siècles auparavant, alors qu'il était encore humain.

Déjà de bonne humeur grâce à son travail fructueux sur l'aménagement de l'aile, Ruiza fut encore plus content lorsque Asagi lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Il sautilla de joie, excité comme une puce. Enfin un visage familier et amical qui viendrait les rejoindre dans cette forteresse lugubre ! Il avait hâte de revoir le jeune Prince, ce serait tellement amusant ! Il pourrait discuter avec lui des potins de la bonne société ou de la dernière mode en matière de robes. Ryu faisait de gros efforts pour que son domaine soit plus civilisé que le reste de Requiem et se rapproche plus des standards des clans du Sud. Quelques couturiers d'Eternal avaient même réussi à surprendre les vampires du Sud avec des créations originales et inspirées, tout cela grâce au Prince.

Cette nouvelle eut pour effet de mettre Ruiza de bonne humeur pour toute la matinée. Asagi décida de servir un grand cru de sang pour le dîner, un chevalier qui avait été capturé par Hora en personne lors d'une bataille un peu plus tôt. Ruiza raconta joyeusement sa nuit à son mari. Il avait fait retapisser plusieurs salons, qui ressemblaient enfin à quelque chose. Il avait ainsi pu profiter d'une agréable collation dans un salon enfin digne de ce nom, avec d'autres vampires du clan. Bien sûr ces derniers le traitaient avec beaucoup de déférence, usant de milles formules de politesse et courbettes avant de lui adresser la parole, c'était ennuyeux à force, mais cela allait changer lorsque le Prince serait là.

Asagi ne raconta pas sa propre nuit à son mari, il ne le faisait jamais. Il ne lui expliqua pas non plus les implications derrière la requête de la Reine Sophia. Il fit tout pour faire durer la bonne humeur de son mari et en profita pour l'utiliser à son avantage. Ainsi, ils terminèrent de dîner sur le sofa, Ruiza assis sur ses genoux. Asagitenait un verre de sang dans une main, tandis que l'autre s'était déjà frayée un chemin sous les jupons de son mari. En lui embrassant sensuellement le cou, il le mordillait légèrement de ses crocs, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire glousser et gémir de plaisir.

"Allons Asagi, nous n'avons même pas fini de dîner !" s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Esquissant un sourire espiègle, le chef de clan avala cul sec le contenu de son verre en cristal avant de le poser sur une table basse proche du sofa.

"Maintenant si," déclara-t-il, retournant à sa tâche de couvrir Ruiza de baisers. De sa main désormais libre, il entreprit de délacer le corset de son mari.

"Tu es incorrigible…" soupira Ruiza avec un petit rire, posant son propre verre. "Mon sang est donc si appétissant ?"

"Hum… Bien sûr mon petit lapin, ton sang est de loin le meilleur…" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, salivant déjà à l'idée de le savourer.

Asagi avait un faible pour les sangs magiques. Depuis que Tsunehito apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs, l'odeur de son sang était devenu tellement alléchante ! Et si le seigneur Jasmine You était encore vivant, son sang serait probablement un des meilleurs du royaume ! Ruiza quant à lui n'avait pas une once de pouvoir magique. Pourtant, Asagi trouvait son sang bien plus attirant que celui de mages ou d'enchanteurs. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-ce une question d'énergie orgonale ? Ou d'une sorte de connexion vampirique, dont l'existence était largement contestée parmi les différents clans ? Ou peut-être qu'il associait tout simplement le goût du sang de Ruiza au plaisir procuré par l'acte sexuel qui l'accompagnait bien souvent ? La réponse n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, puisqu'il pouvait boire le sang de Ruiza quand il le souhaitait.

Continuant de lui mordiller le cou, excité à la fois par l'odeur de sa peau et de son sang, par ses agréables petits gémissements et par le contact de son postérieur juste au bon endroit, Asagi vint finalement à bout du laçage du corset de Ruiza. Satisfait, il lui ôta et s'attaqua à déboutonner le chemisier qu'il portait en dessous.

"A… Attend, nous devrions aller au lit pour faire cela," l'interrompit Ruiza en le repoussant doucement.

"Pourquoi ? Nous sommes très bien ici."

Leurs appartements étaient privés, même le sénéchal n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer sans être invité. Le salon n'était pas un plus mauvais choix que la chambre. Ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Sauf peut-être par des esclaves, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. S'ils tenaient à la vie, ils feraient demi-tour aussi vite que possible, en évitant de se faire remarquer. Aussi continua-t-il à déboutonner le chemisier de Ruiza, son autre main le tripotant sous ses jupons et ses lèvres descendant le long de son décolleté.

"Arrête enfin !" s'exclama le plus jeune vampire avec un petit gloussement. "Je te dis que nous devrions aller au lit." Il attrapa la main d'Asagi qui n'était pas sous ses jupons et l'embrassa. "J'ai une surprise pour toi," ajouta-t-il, souriant d'un air malicieux.

"Une surprise ? Hum… Dans ce cas !"

"Attend moi dans la chambre !" A ces mots, il s'en alla en gambadant joyeusement vers sa salle de bain, tandis qu'Asagi regardait avec envie sa petite forme bondissante, tout aussi appétissante avec ou sans corset.

Il se leva à son tour et se rendit dans la chambre, comme indiqué. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cette surprise. Un nouveau martinet ? Non, sans doute pas. Il en avait déjà suffisamment, assortis à ses tenues. En attendant Ruiza, il prépara d'ailleurs le matériel. Un martinet bien sûr, ainsi qu'un bâillon-boule, divers menottes, attaches en cuir et cordes, et quelques jouets sexuels.

Lorsque Ruiza apparut dans la chambre, il portait un petit bustier plutôt affriolant, en soie et dentelle noire, dévoilant délicieusement son ventre, ainsi qu'une jolie petite jupe beaucoup plus courte que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Un ruban noir était également noué autour de son cou, comme un cadeau (1). Il effectua une gracieuse pirouette et entra dans la pièce d'une démarche féline.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire aguichant.

"Nouvel ensemble ? J'aime beaucoup…" déclara Asagi, le dévorant du regard. Sans ses couches de jupons et de corsage, son mari ne semblait plus si innocent. Il le prit dans ses bras, caressant la douce peau dévoilée par son bustier, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Pendant un moment Ruiza lui rendit son baiser, fermant les yeux et passant ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, séparant leurs lèvres, il le poussa doucement vers le lit. Asagi tomba assis. Avec un sourire en coin, il attrapa les menottes et le martinet sur les draps, mais Ruiza l'interrompit.

"Tss tss… Pas tout de suite," fit-il, une expression friponne sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas courant de le voir prendre les devants, l'air si audacieux, aussi Asagi décida-t-il d'en profiter et de le laisser faire. Gracieusement, Ruiza se mit à genoux, entre les jambes de son mari, lui caressant lentement les cuisses de ses mains. Se léchant sensuellement les lèvres, il souleva la jupe de son mari et décida de lui offrir une petite gâterie. Asagi appréciait l'attention et ne put retenir ses gémissements, à la sensation des lèvres de son mari, de sa langue et de ses crocs le long de sa peau. Il sentait qu'ils allaient passer une bonne journée…

 

* * *

 

(1) Il faut l'imaginer en blond : <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/ruiza_10.jpg>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre ^^. Il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même. N'hésitez pas à commenter, bien sûr ^^ Enjoy !

Ce matin là, loin des préoccupations des deux vampires, Tsunehito se préparait.

Depuis son entrée au service du seigneur Jasmine You en tant que valet personnel, il suivait une certaine routine. Le soir, à la nuit tombée, il apportait son petit déjeuner au maître puis s'occupait de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements, de son maquillage et de ses bijoux. Ensuite, lorsque la sorcière vaquait à ses occupations, il pouvait mettre en pratique ses pouvoirs magiques pour des tâches d'entretiens, de nettoyage et de réparation de vêtements, sous-vêtements, jupons, etc. Il devait s'assurer que la garde-robe de son maître était toujours impeccable et en ordre. Le linge de maison et la propreté du mobilier des appartements de son maître lui incombait également, entre autres tâches. Il restait bien sûr à la disposition du seigneur Jasmine You pour lui apporter du thé ou des biscuits à la demande. A la fin de la nuit, il faisait le service pour le dîner des seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora, parfois rejoint par les deux vampires. Au petit matin, il s'occupait du coucher de son maître. Puis il étudiait un peu la magie dans des grimoires que lui avait prêté la sorcière, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

Dehors, le soleil se levait. C'était l'heure où, habituellement, il lisait les grimoires et révisait ses sortilèges. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'étudiait pas. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aussi prenait-il beaucoup de soin à sa tenue. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux, il avait _emprunté_ une robe à un noble vampire de l'aile Est. C'était une magnifique robe rouge, ornée de broderies dorées et de voilages noirs. La robe était ouverte sur le devant, mettant en valeur ses fines jambes recouvertes de bas de soie noire. Il s'était coiffé avec application, et portait un élégant couvre-chef de plumes noires (1). Il prit un moment pour se regarder dans le petit miroir craquelé et piqué qui trônait au dessus de son petit meuble de toilette et constata avec un sourire qu'il était très aguichant. Parfait !

Il se mit en route, traversant les couloirs de la forteresse d'un pas nerveux. Sa chambre était située à l'étage des serviteurs, où étaient logés tous les esclaves de rang supérieur. Le majordome et son second, dont le rôle se rapprochait plus de celui de contremaîtres, tenant d'une main de fer les esclaves sous leurs jougs dans une obéissance absolue ; la gouvernante, dont le rôle, similaire, se limitait néanmoins à l'intérieur du corps de logis ; quelques valets et maids en contact direct avec les maîtres, capturés dans de riches demeures afin d'assurer le standing de la forteresse ; les musiciens et danseurs, dont l'apparence devait être impeccable pour paraître dans la salle du trône ; et enfin le chef cuisinier, qui devait absolument rester en bonne santé, non pour garantir l'innocuité des plats qu'il préparait - spectre, vampires et démons étant insensibles aux maladies humaines - mais pour ne pas avoir à le remplacer par un cuisinier moins compétent, le seigneur Jasmine You ayant des goûts de luxe. Leur étage était donc plutôt confortable, pour des esclaves. Les autres serviteurs, destinés aux tâches plus ingrates, logeaient dans des dortoirs communs à la limite de la salubrité, dénués de toute décoration. Chacun des esclaves de rang supérieur bénéficiait ainsi d'une chambre de taille modeste, mais individuelle ! Tsunehito pouvait même se targuer de posséder une fenêtre ! Un luxe auquel peu d'esclaves pouvaient prétendre. Le matin, avant de se coucher, il aimait regarder la mer, sauvage et libre. Au loin, perdue dans la brume, il pouvait même apercevoir la côte.

Il devait se faire discret. Si quelqu'un le surprenait dans cette tenue, il risquait gros. Les autres esclaves avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre à quelques excentricités de la part du valet personnel du maître et ne lui poseraient donc pas de question, mais le majordome, son second ou la gouvernante étaient en droit de lui demander des comptes. Il parvint néanmoins à se faufiler ni vu ni connu jusqu'à l'étage qui l'intéressait.

Bien sûr, cet étage était lourdement gardé. Des démons d'élites, à l'aspect humanoïde et portant livrées violettes et armes ouvragées, étaient postés le long du couloir et de part et d'autres des portes. L'étage des maîtres. La chambre du seigneur Jasmine You se trouvait un peu plus loin, isolée des autres pour son confort et sa sécurité, et encore mieux gardée que les autres. Elle était immense et bien sûr absurdement luxueuse. Les autres chambres appartenaient au seigneur Hora et à ses généraux.

Les gardes avaient l'habitude de voir Tsunehito passer, puisqu'il devait se rendre fréquemment dans la chambre de son maître. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vers cette chambre qu'il se dirigeait actuellement, mais vers celle de l'incube. Les gardes lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, qu'il se contenta d'ignorer en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que les gardes à l'entrée de la chambre, actuellement vide, ne s'interposent et ne barrent la porte de leurs armes.

"On ne passe pas !" déclara l'un des deux démons, d'une voix caverneuse et rocailleuse qui s'échappa de son gosier sans aucune coordination avec les mouvements de sa bouche. Tsunehito lui adressa un regard hautain et dénué de peur.

"Ecartez-vous. C'est le seigneur Hora qui m'envoie," répondit-il, mentant sans aucun état d'âme.

"Il ne nous a rien dit. Dégage !" reprit le garde, toujours indépendamment des mouvements de ses lèvres. C'était assez perturbant au début, mais Tsunehito s'y était vite habitué depuis qu'il était arrivé à la forteresse.

"Pardon ?" s'exclama-t-il, choqué, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et fronçant les sourcils. "Vous savez qui je suis ?!"

"Je sais parfaitement qui tu es ! Le petit merdeux qui sert de valet au maître, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pas au seigneur Hora ! Alors dégage !"

"Le seigneur Hora n'a pas de valet, imbécile," répondit-il d'un ton sec. "Alors il m'a envoyé moi. Si cela te pose un problème, tu n'aura qu'à t'expliquer avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi…"

Le garde sembla hésiter, et Tsunehito dut réprimer un sourire. Son aplomb et son culot payaient.

"Mais il ne nous a pas prévenu," insista le garde, avec moins d'assurance. "Quelle preuve j'ai que c'est bien lui qui t'a envoyé ?"

Tsunehito haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire ' _vraiment ?_ ' et désigna d'un geste élégant la tenue qu'il portait.

"C'est un incube…" ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Le garde hésita un instant supplémentaire, mais cette explication sembla finalement lui suffire. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de provoquer la colère du démon supérieur. Il fit un signe de tête à son collègue, et ils s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer l'esclave.

Tsunehito franchit la porte avec un petit frisson d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de l'incube, il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler !

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, d'épais rideaux obstruant les fenêtres. D'un mouvement de la main, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour allumer quelques chandelles. La douce lumière des flammes révéla alors l'intérieur de la chambre, et Tsunehito fut pour le moins déçu. La chambre était étonnamment… 'normale'. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint blanc cassé et le sol recouvert de moquette beige. Un grand tapis à motifs floraux trônait au centre de la pièce. Les portes, ainsi que la cheminée située contre le mur de droite et surmontée d'un large miroir, étaient peintes en blanc. Le mobilier était en acajou et ornés de bibelots en faïence. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un luxueux fauteuil recouvert d'une housse à fleur. Enfin, à côté de l'entrée, contre le mur, trônait un grand lit à baldaquin en bois massif, aux draps blancs parfaitement ordonnés.

Voilà donc où dormait l'incube ? Tsunehito s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela… Non seulement sa chambre ne correspondait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, mais en plus… tout était trop bien rangé. C'était presque suspect. Le seigneur Hora n'avait pourtant pas de valet ! Après une examination plus poussée, l'esclave remarqua que de la poussière recouvrait les meubles et les bibelots. A part le fauteuil et le lit, le reste de la chambre semblait n'avoir pas été touché depuis un certain temps… L'hypothèse la plus probable, pensa Tsunehito, était que le démon s'était contenté de la chambre telle qu'elle lui avait été fournie par le spectre, sans chercher à la personnaliser. L'hypothèse selon laquelle cette décoration avait été volontairement choisie par le seigneur Hora n'était pas à exclure, mais elle avait quelque chose d'assez dérangeant.

Puisqu'il était là, Tsunehito décida de faire la poussière. Cela rendrait probablement service à l'incube, puisqu'il n'avait pas de valet. D'un simple geste de la main, il la fit disparaître des meubles et des diverses figurines en faïence. Il s'approcha d'un meuble et constata, satisfait, que le bois reflétait la lueur des bougies comme s'il venait d'être ciré. Sa bonne action accomplie, il s'installa sur le fauteuil, croisa les jambes afin d'adopter une pose séduisante, et attendit.

Le seigneur Hora travaillait tard. Il ne retournait dans sa chambre que bien après le coucher du seigneur Jasmine You. Envahir un royaume ne se faisait pas sur un claquement de doigts, et si la sorcière s'occupait du côté magique de la chose, lui s'occupait de l'aspect militaire. Et gérer une armée de démons n'était pas une tâche aisée… Alors Tsunehito prit son mal en patience et attendit, encore et encore, pendant au moins une heure. Il changea de position plusieurs fois, réajustant sa coiffure ou sa robe, mais ne pouvant quitter le fauteuil pour aller se voir dans le miroir au cas où l'incube finissait par arriver. Il joua également avec l'éclairage de la pièce, éteignant quelques chandelles d'un mouvement du poignet afin de créer une atmosphère plus tamisée, puis changeant d'avis, puis réessayant en éteignant d'autres chandelles.

Il était finalement arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant quand la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant presque sursauter. Hora entra, portant son habituel long manteau noir fendu sur l'épaule droite. Tsunehito s'était toujours demandé si les scarifications sur son épaule étaient restreintes à cette zone ou si elles s'étendaient tout le long de son corps. Si tout se passait bien, il connaîtrait la réponse très bientôt.

Le démon tourna aussitôt son regard vers lui, surpris.

"Bienvenue, monseigneur. Je vous attendais," déclara l'esclave d'une voix la plus sensuelle possible, tout en décroisant lascivement ses jambes et les recroisant dans l'autre sens.

Lentement, la bouche de l'incube se tordit en un sourire carnassier. Il s'approcha peu à peu, ses yeux, ou du moins son œil rouge, luisant d'appétit alors qu'il dévorait l'esclave du regard. Tsunehito ne put réprimer un sourire. Exactement la réaction qu'il recherchait ! Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes !

Il se leva et s'approcha du démon d'une démarche féline, prenant bien soin d'agiter ses volants et plumes tel un magnifique oiseau tropical. Il était plutôt content de son effet, réussi s'il en croyait la façon dont Hora fixait ses jambes graciles.

"Laissez-moi vous débarrasser…" reprit-il, tâchant d'adopter une voix séduisante. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de l'incube et commença à détacher son manteau.

Mais Hora ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tel un prédateur se jetant sur sa proie, il saisit Tsunehito par la taille et l'attira tout contre lui, fixant d'un œil avide et impatient les lèvres de l'esclave, rendues brillantes par le maquillage.

"M… Monseigneur… ?" souffla Tsunehito, sentant son cœur faire un bond alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ce regard, ce sourire affamé, ce frisson du danger et de l'interdit, tout cela lui faisait plus d'effet que prévu… Hora voulait passer aux choses sérieuses sans attendre ? Parfait ! Cela l'arrangeait !

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent pendant un instant infime, qui lui sembla pourtant durer une éternité. Tsunehito se détendit peu à peu dans les bras du démon, appréciant le contact de sa main dans le bas de son dos. Il se remit sans s'en rendre compte à détacher le manteau de l'incube, lentement, sensuellement. Un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut le corps tout entier et, involontairement, ses yeux se fermèrent au moment où les lèvres noires du démon allaient toucher les siennes.

Il ne vit donc pas le sourire de Hora se changer en une grimace de répugnance ni son regard se charger de pure haine. Ce qui le ramena à la réalité fut la poigne de fer qui lui enserra subitement la gorge, l'étouffant, l'empêchant de respirer.

"Misérable larve ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me piéger aussi facilement ?!" s'écria le démon, resserrant son éteinte autour de la gorge de l'esclave. Tsunehito ne put produire que quelques borborygmes étranglés. "Je sais très bien ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ! Un philtre d'amour ?!! Comme si ce genre d'artifice de vermine pouvait fonctionner sur un incube !!"

Dans une colère noire, il jeta l'esclave à travers la pièce. Ce dernier fit un vol plané et alla s'écraser contre une commode, dans un fracas de bibelots brisés. Peinant à reprendre sa respiration, il haleta un moment, à quatre pattes par terre.

"Tu te crois protégé parce que Jasmine t'a à la bonne ?! Tu crois que je ne vais pas te tuer pour ça, saleté de cloporte ?! Je tolérais ta présence jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est fini !"

"M… Monseigneur, je peux tout expliquer !" s'exclama Tsunehito d'une voix paniquée. Il tenta de se relever ens'agrippant à la commode, mais ses genoux refusaient de lui obéir.

"Ne répond pas, effronté ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer !" cria le démon, hors de lui. Sa colère était telle que des petits éclairs crépitaient involontairement du bout de ses doigts. "Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir me séduire pour sortir de ta condition d'esclave ?! Misérable fouine !"

Tsunehito ne répondit pas. Le démon avait vu juste… Quand la sorcière lui avait demandé ce qu'il souhait étudier en premier, il avait tout de suite saisi l'opportunité d'étudier les philtres d'amour. Puis, lors d'un dîner, il avait discrètement versé le philtre dans le verre de l'incube. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ?! Le grimoire ne disait rien à ce sujet ! Son plan était pourtant parfait !!

Le démon le saisit par le devant de la robe, qui se déchira avec un craquement. Les petits arcs électriques s'échappant de la main de l'incube entrèrent en contact avec la peau de l'esclave et l'électrisèrent, lui arrachant un terrible cri de douleur. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Hora le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il s'écrasa à nouveau contre un meuble recouvert de bibelots. Il sentit une de ses côtes se fracasser contre le bord du meuble, alors qu'une pluie de faïence lui tombaient sur la tête. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la morsure des éclairs ! Des marques de brûlure étaient apparues sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où il avait été touché. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la petite décharge que Hora lui avait envoyé dans les fesses l'autre fois, à Schwarzwald ! Cette fois ci, si l'incube l'avait touché directement, il serait sans doute mort sur le coup… Haletant et bavant sur la moquette, il peinait à reprendre son souffle, au milieu de morceaux de faïence brisée et de plumes arrachées à sa robe.

"Je ne me suis pas débarrassé de toi plus tôt pour ne pas faire de peine à Jasmine, mais cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes !" s'exclama le démon, chargeant une boule d'électricité dans sa main. "Ça ne va pas lui faire plaisir, mais il comprendra…"

"M… Monseigneur, pitié !" implora Tsunehito, se relevant tant bien que mal en s'appuyant contre le meuble. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses tremblements et ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa côte brisée. Son plan avait échoué… Lamentablement… Et il allait mourir… Devant lui, l'expression de dégoût de Hora s'était changé en joie indicible alors qu'il levait lentement, théâtralement, sa main chargée d'éclairs. Il allait mourir… Non ! Pas aussi bêtement ! Il devait au moins tenter une dernière manœuvre ! "Monseigneur, attendez… Je… J'ai bien vu comme vous êtes troublé en ma présence ! Je… Je sais que je vous fais de l'effet !"

Malgré son état déplorable, blessé, les larmes aux yeux et la robe déchirée, son ultime tentative semblait avoir fait hésiter le démon. Son expression devint plus confuse. Pendant un instant, le doute plana dans ses yeux, et les éclairs dans sa main vacillèrent. Soudain, il poussa un cri de rage et envoya son poing dans un des piliers du lit à baldaquin. La colonne explosa sous l'effet de sa force démoniaque et de la charge électrique, envoyant des morceaux de bois à travers toute la pièce et faisant s'écrouler le baldaquin. Une des échardes projetées entailla le bras droit de Tsunehito, qui poussa un nouveau geignement de douleur et dut se retenir au meuble pour ne pas tomber.

Hora s'approcha de lui, l'air fou.

"Tu ne sais RIEN, espèce de rat ! RIEN !" hurla-t-il. "Tu ne me détournera pas de mon but ! Seul Kaya compte pour moi ! Kaya, et personne d'autre !"

"K… Kaya ?" bredouilla l'esclave, sans comprendre. Le son avait à peine franchi ses lèvres que le poing de Hora s'abattit contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, l'impact laissant un cratère et des zébrures d'électricité sur le mur.

"Ne prononce pas son nom, ignoble punaise ! Si tu oses… Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… Je te jure que je te tue ! Maintenant dégage ! Si tu remets un seul pied… ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sur la ligne, le prochain coup visera ta misérable tête de fouine ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer un coup pareil, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !!"

Tsunehito ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit ses jambes à son cou avant que le démon ne change d'avis, s'enfuyant aussi vite que le permettaient ses blessures. Il passa devant les gardes, qui se mirent à rire grassement et à l'insulter en voyant son état. Derrière, dans la chambre, d'autres cris de rage et bruits d'objets brisés se firent entendre.

 

* * *

 

(1) <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg>


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre ! Ça va vite ces derniers temps ^^. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Enjoy !

Le seigneur Asagi était certes un artiste, mais également un homme d'affaire et un ingénieur. L'amélioration de ses techniques de torture et le développement de nouvelles techniques était une préoccupation constante, dans le but de s'en mettre plein les poches. Ainsi, une part non négligeable des prisonniers qui lui revenaient de droit suite au contrat passé avec le seigneur Jasmine You étaient utilisés à des fins de recherche et développement. Il testait des méthodes de torture innovantes mais tâtonnantes, dont l'objet n'était pas l'obtention d'un produit de qualité, mais simplement l'observation, l'apprentissage, la vérification de théories, et la mise au point et l'évaluation de nouveaux protocoles pour un usage futur.

C'était à cette fin qu'il avait convié le seigneur Hora dans les salles de torture. Si de nombreuses propriétés de l'électricité étaient connues dans la communauté scientifique, la production d'électricité par des méthodes non magiques, contrôlables et quantifiables, n'était encore qu'un fantasme. Les pouvoirs du démon seraient un objet d'étude fascinant, et surtout l'occasion de développer de nouvelles méthodes de tortures !

Bien qu'ils habitaient désormais sous le même toit, les vampires et le démon avaient chacun leurs propres préoccupations et leur travail à faire. A part lors des occasionnels dîners, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Aussi, Hora n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter les salles de torture. Du moins pas depuis qu'elles avaient été réaménagées par Asagi et ses vampires. Il se fit donc un plaisir d'accepter l'invitation du chef de clan, espérant pouvoir enfin assister à une démonstration.

Il se rendit dans les sous-sols de l'aile Est de la forteresse, traversant un dédale de couloirs et de portes dérobées. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait du centre du corps de logis, il pouvait constater les limites des pouvoirs de Jasmine, qui, bien qu'immensément puissants, n'étaient pas infinis. Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus tortueux, bas de plafond, leurs murs rien de plus que des parois de pierres ou de briques de tailles disparates, mal alignées, sans aucune décoration. Les escaliers étaient particulièrement traîtres, étroits, sinueux et aux marches inégales. Il régnait une obscurité et une humidité que le démon ne trouvait pas spécialement désagréable, mais qui était très loin des standards de confort de la sorcière. En revanche, c'était l'ambiance idéale pour installer des salles de torture et des cachots.

L'accès aux salles de torture était gardé par quelques vampires, des gardes de Schwarzwald qui avaient rejoint les forces de garde de la forteresse. L'intégralité de la garde, composée en partie de vampires et en partie de démons, avait été placée sous les ordres du capitaine Hiroki. Le rôle des vampires de la garde était principalement d'assurer la sécurité de l'aile Est contre d'éventuelles attaques extérieures, pendant que les gardes démons protégeaient le corps de logis principal. Ils semblaient de plus assurer un rôle de surveillance des démons. Bien que ces derniers soient autorisés à circuler dans l'aile, les vampires restaient méfiants à leur égard et certains les craignaient. Hora eut un sourire en coin en pensant au seigneur Ruiza, qui était si intimidé en sa présence. Afin de calmer les esprits et d'éviter d'éventuelles rixes, le capitaine Hiroki avait renforcé la sécurité de l'aile et n'y avait placé que des gardes vampires, qui pouvaient ainsi garder un œil sur les démons allant et venant dans l'aile.

Devant les accès aux salles de torture et cachots, en revanche, les gardes avaient pour mission d'empêcher le personnel non autorisé de passer, démons comme vampires. Le seigneur Asagi avait laissé des consignes très claires à ce sujet. Il détestait être dérangé en plein travail. Seuls les seigneur Jasmine You et Hora bénéficiaient de dérogation, ainsi que le sénéchal Hide-Zou et le capitaine Hiroki en cas de force majeure. Quant au seigneur Ruiza, dans l'éventualité peu probable où il voudrait entrer dans les salles de torture, la consigne était de l'en empêcher fermement mais avec le respect dû à son rang, et de faire appeler le sénéchal pour venir le raisonner.

Reconnaissant l'incube, les gardes s'écartèrent aussitôt. Ils s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Hora ne se faisait toutefois pas d'illusion : leur loyauté allait au seigneur Asagi.

Il entra directement dans une salle de torture. A l'intérieur se trouvait une multitude de machines et d'outils, que les assistants du maître-tortionnaire utilisaient pour tourmenter ces racailles d'humains. Hora reconnaissait certains appareils, mais d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Dans la salle régnait une splendide symphonie de hurlements, mais surtout une délicieuse odeur de souffrance… Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermés, appréciant les effluves d'énergie maléfique. Un frisson se mit à courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Toute cette douleur, juste à sa portée ! C'était tellement grisant !

"Ah, seigneur Hora, vous voila !" s'exclama Asagi, rappelant le démon à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le vampire. Le maître-tortionnaire arborait fièrement une robe en cuir et en fourrure de léopard véritable. Une armature en cuir entourait ses jambes et la jupe était fendue sur le côté, laissant apercevoir sa jambe gauche (1). Il avait également un martinet à la main, assorti à sa robe. Devant le regard appréciateur de l'incube, le visage du vampire s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, dévoilant ses crocs pointus.

"Seigneur Asagi. J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard," dit le démon, détournant enfin ses yeux des jambes de son hôte.

"Pas du tout, pas du tout !" assura le vampire, satisfait. "Mais nous avons beaucoup à faire. Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

Le démon acquiesça et suivit le vampire à travers les salles de torture. Ce dernier prenait soin de marcher en ondulant gracieusement des hanches. Combinée à l'envoûtant parfum de la douleur, Hora trouvait cette vue plutôt agréable.

Ils traversèrent des salles bondées de prisonniers, attachés à des machines ou des tables, les entrailles à l'air, enfermés dans des cages, ou simplement pendu au plafond par des crochets. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tout une gamme de vermines que les assistants du chef de clan travaillaient au corps. Hora salivait déjà à l'idée du festin qu'il pourrait faire de toute cette douleur.

Asagi le conduisit dans une salle entièrement carrelée de blanc, plus petite mais non moins équipée. De nombreux engins aux fonctions obscures s'alignaient dans la pièce. Il y avait en revanche beaucoup moins de prisonniers. Un homme était entièrement écorché mais semblait étonnement encore vivant, ce qui avait peut-être à voir avec les sortes de cristaux lumineux autour de lui. Un vieillard avait un tube enfoncé dans la bouche, relié à une poche remplie de ce qui semblait être du sirop d'érable, et en avait apparemment déjà avalé une quantité astronomique, vu le gonflement de son ventre. Une femme avait été débarrassée de ses quatre membres et posée sur une plaque chauffée à blanc, où des vampires la regardaient gigoter en hurlant, sa peau couverte de cloques collant et s'arrachant contre la plaque. Ils notaient de temps en temps quelques observations sur un parchemin. Ça et là, des vampires testaient l'effet de divers produits sur des plaies. Les autres assistants s'affairaient autour des machines non utilisés, les modifiants ou en fabriquant de nouvelles. Enfin, un qui avait l'air plus jeune que les autres passait le balai.

"J'ai aménagé un de mes laboratoires dans cette petite pièce," déclara Asagi, désignant d'un geste de la main les différentes machines. "Comme vous le voyez, nous y menons d'importantes recherches afin d'optimiser nos méthodes de torture."

"C'est très impressionnant," répondit le démon, observant d'un œil intrigué les différentes expériences. "J'ignorais que la recherche avait autant d'importance dans votre métier." A ces mots, Asagi fronça les sourcils et plaça une main sur sa hanche.

"Évidemment !" s'exclama-t-il avec un air suffisant. "Peu de gens comprennent vraiment la réalité et les enjeux de mon activité. C'est un art délicat, il ne s'agit pas de torturer à tour de bras, sans prêter attention au matériel ou la technique ! Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est exactement ce qu'il se passait ici avant que je n'arrive et ne prenne les choses en main… Non voyez-vous, mon métier requiert bien sûr une bonne dose de créativité, mais surtout une innovation permanente ! Il faut non seulement maintenir et améliorer sans cesse la qualité de nos produits, mais également s'assurer d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur la concurrence. Cela demande beaucoup de travail."

"Je vois… Veuillez excuser mon manque de connaissance en la matière. Je constate que nous avons eu raison de faire appel à vos services, vous prenez votre métier très à cœur !"

"C'est ma passion," déclara Asagi, un sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres. "La vie d'un vampire est très longue, j'estime donc qu'il faut se consacrer à ce que l'on aime. Ceci dit, la torture n'a pas toujours été mon métier. Ou du moins, pas entièrement… J'ai acquis une certaine célébrité dans le milieu des parchemins pornographiques, dans mon jeune temps, le saviez-vous ?" ajouta-t-il sans aucune gêne.

"Oui, j'ai… entendu parler de vos anciennes activités," éluda Hora. "Mais vous disiez qu'il s'agit 'd'un' de vos laboratoires ? Vous en avez donc d'autres ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama le maître-tortionnaire, trop content de montrer ses locaux à son hôte pour s'offenser du changement de sujet. "Ce que vous voyez ici n'est qu'un laboratoire de test ne nécessitant pas de confinement des sujets. Pour tout ce que est torture psychologique, essai de germes contagieux ou torture de longue durée, j'ai aménagé d'autres laboratoires dans des cellules, plus bas. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin. C'est ici que j'ai besoin de vous."

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ? Votre message parlait de mes pouvoirs, mais sans donner plus de détail. Vous parliez bien de mes pouvoirs de foudre, pas de mes pouvoirs d'incube ?"

"Oh, eh bien, même si cela me ferait _extrêmement plaisir_ de vous voir à l’œuvre en tant qu'incube," dit-il, insistant sur ses propos, "ce sont effectivement vos pouvoirs de foudre qui m'intéressent pour le moment. Si seulement je pouvais développer une machine fonctionnant à l'électricité, imaginez les applications ! La production de douleur n'aura jamais été aussi facile ! Imaginez un peu, la concurrence n'arriverait jamais à suivre ! Je serais le maître incontesté du monde de la torture ! La richesse, le pouvoir ! Même la Reine Sophia se prosternera à mes pieds ! Ahahaha !!" Pendant quelques instants il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, avant de parvenir finalement à se calmer. Il toussota. "Hum… Pardon, je m'emporte. Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de voir vos pouvoirs en action. En échange de votre aide, eh bien que diriez-vous d'une petite démonstration de torture ?"

Hora, qui avait assisté à ce petit moment d'égarement d'un œil circonspect, acquiesça.

"Très bien. Que dois-je faire ?"

"J'ai fait une liste de ce que j'aimerais voir avec vous. Nous allons procéder étape par étape. Je dois vous prévenir cependant, cela risque de prendre du temps. Il nous faudra plusieurs séances, et peut-être n'aboutirons-nous même pas à un résultat exploitable. C'est de la recherche, je veux m'assurer que vous le compreniez bien avant que nous ne commencions."

"Je pense avoir saisi le concept," répliqua le démon. "En revanche je ne vais pas rester à votre disposition sur demande. J'ai une armée de démon à gérer, ne l'oubliez pas. Les séances auront lieu quand mon emploi du temps me le permettra."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je n'en espérais pas plus !" s'exclama Asagi. "Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez ! De toute façon, je ne suis ici toutes les nuits."

"Et en échange de mon aide, en plus d'assister à des séances de torture, je veux pouvoir réclamer autant de fioles de douleur que je veux, quand je le veux."

"Accordé. De toute façon, mes meilleurs fioles vous sont déjà réservées. Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant, ou préférez-vous revenir à un autre moment ?"

"Nous pouvons commencer immédiatement. Suite à votre message, j'ai libéré ma nuit pour vous," expliqua le démon.

"Ohh, je suis flatté !" répondit Asagi d'un ton allusif, tout en faisant papillonner ses cils. Hora eut un sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas. Retrouvant son sérieux, Asagi fit signe à l'incube de le suivre.

Il le mena à une petite cellule vide, exceptée pour une cage en grillage métallique qui occupait la quasi-totalité de la pièce, ses parois seulement à quelques centimètres des murs, et une petite boite posée dans un coin. En entrant dans la cellule, Hora n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer également dans la cage. Asagi le suivit.

"J'ai fait installer cette cage en matériaux conducteurs reliés à la terre," expliqua le vampire, désignant l'enceinte métallique maillée d'un geste de la main. "Ici, vous pourrez libérer vos pouvoirs à leur maximum en toute sécurité. Une fois que je serais sorti, bien sûr ! Ahaha ! Cette petite boite renferme un artefact magique qui me permettra de suivre l'évolution de vos pouvoirs."

"Au maximum ? Vous êtes sûr ? Sans vouloir me vanter, utiliser mes pouvoirs au maximum ne servirait à rien pour torturer des gens, ils grilleraient au moindre contact…"

"Je ne remets pas votre puissance en doute, seigneur Hora, bien au contraire ! J'ai simplement besoin de pouvoir me faire une idée précise de l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Bien ! Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'entendre une fois l'expérience commencée, donc je vous donne la consigne tout de suite : lâchez-vous ! Hum… Si jamais vous avez l'impression qu'il y a un problème, arrêtez-vous tout de même."

Hora acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur maximum, pour ne pas compromettre la sécurité de son entourage. Inconsciemment, il se bridait. Il était un incube après tout, cela aurait été dommage de faire griller ses proies avant d'avoir pu en profiter. Même quand il attaquait des villages, il devait se limiter ! Depuis tout ce temps, il était sans doute un peu rouillé, mais ce serait amusant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Le maître-tortionnaire sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte de la cage, puis la porte de la cellule. Une ouverture grillagée à travers la porte lui permettait de voir ce qu'il se passait et de parler. Il attrapa de quoi prendre des notes, avant de reporter son attention sur le démon.

"Je suis prêt, c'est quand vous voulez !" déclara-t-il, bouillonnant d'excitation, mais ressentant tout de même une petite pointe de peur. Etait-il vraiment en sécurité, derrière ces quelques grilles ? Et s'il était touché par un éclair, que se passerait-il ? Le seul moyen de s'assurer de la mort d'un vampire était de le brûler, mais cela valait-il aussi pour la foudre ? S'il pouvait capturer un membre d'un clan ennemi, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques expériences à ce sujet.

Un rictus sur ses lèvres noires, Hora fit craquer son cou puis ses doigts, avant d'étendre ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, à l'horizontale. Sans prévenir, des éclairs se mirent à jaillir de ses doigts et vinrent frapper la cage avec fracas. Asagi ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, alors qu'une intense lueur bleutée et un puissant vrombissement emplissaient la pièce. Il se hâta de noter ses observations.

Hora prit une profonde respiration, l'odeur familière de l'orage emplissant ses poumons. Ah, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas libéré autant de puissance ? Il se sentait tellement bien !

Après quelques minutes, Asagi cria quelque chose de l'autre côté de la grille. Hora ne put pas l'entendre, à cause du bruit, mais il comprit ses gestes. Etait-il possible d'augmenter la puissance ?

"Oui !" s'exclama-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour le vampire, une lueur de défi dans son œil rouge.

Sentant un frisson d'excitation parcourir son corps, il libéra encore plus de puissance. Avec un grognement, il poussa son corps au maximum, libérant toute la puissance dont il était capable. Des centaines d'arcs électriques crépitaient, frappant avec violence les parois de la cage. Maintenir un tel niveau pendant une période prolongéeétait un exercice difficile, mais Hora se sentait incroyablement bien !

Asagi était aux anges. C'était fantastique ! Une telle puissance était incroyable ! Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! C'était comme voir la foudre tomber, mais en continu ! Son parchemin était déjà couvert de notes, mais il continuait à écrire ses observations où il le pouvait, dans la marge, entre les lignes, il écrivait frénétiquement ! Il ne pouvait détourner son regard du magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les pouvoirs du seigneur Hora était terrifiants ! Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Pouvait-il aller encore plus loin ? Il devait essayer !

Hora remarqua le geste d'Asagi, bien que sa voix soit toujours incapable de couvrir le vrombissement de tonnerre. Monter encore plus haut ? Il était déjà à son maximum ! Avait-il un jour déjà atteint une telle puissance ? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir… Peu importe. Il se sentait bien ! Il se sentait fort ! Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis tellement longtemps ! Depuis… Kaya ! Avec une telle puissance, personne ne pourrait lui résister ! Ce serpent de Kamijo n'avait aucune chance ! Ce bellâtre de pacotille grillerait comme le rat qu'il était ! Plus aucun obstacle n'oserait se dresser entre Kaya et lui !

La vision du corps brisé de son pire ennemi frappé par la foudre l'aida à dépasser ses limites. Se poussant dans ses derniers retranchements, il parvint à produire encore plus de puissance ! Son corps tout entier était parcouru d'arcs électriques, alors qu'il criait sous l'intensité de l'effort.

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout fut terminé. Hora s'écroula, et les éclairs se dissipèrent. Asagi attendit un petit moment avant d'entrer dans la cellule, au cas où, puis se précipita vers le démon.

"Seigneur Hora ! Vous allez bien ?!" s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Haletant, Hora se releva tant bien que mal. Asagi lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Ahh !! Si je vais bien ?! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !" s'exclama l'incube, et son œil rouge pétillait. Asagi se mordit la lèvre. Le voir aussi passionné et aussi échauffé par l'effort avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Il en oublia même de lui lâcher la main.

"C'était absolument stupéfiant !" murmura-t-il, se rapprochant inconsciemment. "Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi… dangereux et beau à la fois, c'était magnifique ! Je… Argh ! Mon capteur !!" s'écria-t-il, revenant à la réalité en remarquant une légère fumée s'élever d'un coin de la cage. Il lâcha Hora pour s'élancer vers la petite boite. "Oh non… Vous l'avez totalement fait griller ! Vous savez combien cela coûte, de la céraunie de cette pureté ?!"

"Oh ça va… Je dirais à Jasmine de vous en payer un nouveau. Je me suis bien amusé, ne gâchez pas cela !"

"Pfff… Sans les données du capteur, tout ceci n'a servi à rien ! Il va falloir tout recommencer la prochaine fois…"

"Alors là, pas de problème !" s'exclama Hora. "Je peux même recommencer toutes les nuits si vous voulez ! Bon sang, ce que cela fait du bien !"

"Oui, bon… Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de vous amuser, mais cette cage est là dans un but scientifique… Enfin, il faudra au moins recommencer une fois, quand j'aurais réussi à fabriquer un nouveau capteur, plus résistant cette fois…" Il soupira.

"Dites donc, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé d'y aller à pleine puissance ! Je n'y peux rien si votre matériel n'est pas capable de suivre…"

"Oui, vous… vous avez raison… Malgré la perte des données de mon capteur, j'ai pu prendre des notes très intéressantes. Il y aura bien quelque chose d'exploitable dedans. Et puis, je n'aurais raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde ! C'était… Ouah ! Époustouflant !"

"C'est vrai que je fais souvent cet effet aux gens," déclara le démon, amusé. "C'est une prérogative pour un incube, vous comprenez ? Bien, c'était tout ce qu'il vous fallait ?"

"Comment ? Vous plaisantez ?! J'ai des tas de tests à vous faire passer !" s'exclama le vampire, choqué. "D'ailleurs, je pense que la prochaine étape va vous plaire ! Peut-être même encore plus que celle-ci !"

"J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je demande à voir," répondit le démon.

Asagi récupéra son pauvre capteur, soupira à nouveau, puis fit signe à Hora de le suivre. Ils retournèrent dans le premier laboratoire, où il régnait une forte odeur de viande carbonisée. Apparemment, la femme tronc avait fini par cuire complètement… Le vieillard au ventre bouffi ne bougeait plus, s'étant vraisemblablement noyé dans le sirop d'érable, au vu de la flaque de liquide ambré qui l'entourait. Des assistants s'occupaient de nettoyer les déchets produits par ces deux expériences. Il faudrait du temps avant que cette odeur de viande ne se dissipe… L'homme écorché était en revanche toujours là, produisant de petits gémissements impuissants.

Le maître-tortionnaire jeta un œil dans sa direction, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il déposa son capteur sur un bureau, à côté d'un vase contenant un bouquet de roses, ses fleurs préférées, et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt deux assistants lui apportèrent un prisonnier, un homme d'âge mûr qui tomba à genoux sur le sol carrelé. En voyant le visage du démon, blafard, défiguré par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et un cercle magique sur le front, et possédant un œil rouge et l'autre blanc, l'homme ne put retenir une série de petites flatulences, tant sa peur était grande.

"Voici la prochaine étape, seigneur Hora," commença Asagi. "Le test sur des prisonniers. Il s'agit de… Hiiiii !!" s'écria-t-il, alors que le démon venait en un éclair de faire totalement rôtir le pauvre homme. "Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ?!"

"Sa tête ne me revenait pas," se justifia Hora, affichant un air fier de lui. Le vampire soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"La prochaine fois, attendez au moins qu'il soit relié à un dispositif de collecte de douleur… Enfin, il n'a pas dû avoir le temps de souffrir…"

"Donc, en quoi consiste ce prochain test ?"

"C'est simple : utiliser vos éclairs pour torturer quelqu'un. J'ai bien dit 'torturer', et non 'tuer' ! Le but, rappelez-vous, est qu'il souffre !" expliqua le maître-tortionnaire. "Je vais brancher le prisonnier à une machine, comme cela nous pourrons récupérer et analyser sa douleur. Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous allez produire votre propre fiole de douleur !"

"Une perspective des plus alléchantes !" acquiesça Hora, un sourire sur ses lèvres noires. "Je ne fais plus de bêtise, c'est promis. Amenez le prisonnier."

Asagi claqua des doigts, et les deux assistants lui apportèrent un autre captif. Une jeune femme aux yeux fous, qui avaient probablement perdu l'esprit après les traitements qu'elle s'était vu infliger. D'un signe de la main, Asagi ordonna a ses assistants de placer la victime sur une des tables d'expérimentation. Ensuite, il l'attacha et lui enfonça dans la chair des crochets spéciaux recouverts de matière isolante afin que l'électricité ne se propage pas et ne dérègle pas la machine, dont le fonctionnement était des plus délicat. Il fit quelques réglages au niveau des différents capteurs et collecteurs, réajustant les cristaux, changeant une barrette recouverte de runes par une autre.

"Je ne vous promets rien sur la qualité de la douleur obtenue," dit-il. "Après tout, je n'ai encore jamais utilisé d'électricité pour torturer. Et puis le résultat dépend en grande partie de l'habilité du tortionnaire, et sans vouloir vous offenser, vous n'avez aucune expérience en la matière…"

"Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Au contraire, constater mes propres limites à produire de la douleur de qualité ne me fera qu'encore plus apprécier la vôtre," répondit l'incube.

"Vu comme cela, c'est certain ! Attendez une seconde, que je prenne un nouveau parchemin… Voilà, nous pouvons y aller. Commencez doucement, s'il vous plaît."

Sous l’œil attentif du vampire, Hora leva l'index de la main droite, et le posa sur le ventre de la prisonnière. Cette dernière poussa un cri, sursautant sous l'effet de la décharge qui fit se contracter ses muscles. Elle jeta des regards apeurés un peu partout, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Asagi nota quelque chose sur son parchemin.

"A nouveau, s'il vous plaît."

Hora s'exécuta, réitérant l'opération. La réaction de la jeune femme fut similaire. Asagi hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

"Bien sûr, tout ce que nous faisons actuellement devra être répété sur plusieurs sujets, afin d'avoir des données fiables."

"Cela va de soi."

"Je pense que vous pouvez augmenter la dose."

Le démon obtempéra, augmentant légèrement la puissance de la décharge. A nouveau, le corps de la victime se contracta et se raidit alors qu'elle poussait un cri, l'écume aux lèvres. Elle se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Le vampire jeta un œil aux artefacts de collecte de douleur et griffonna quelques observations sur son parchemin. La douleur provoquée par les décharges n'étaient pas très importante, mais cela pouvait constituer une procédure intéressante pour rendre fou un prisonnier sur une longue durée. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas demander au seigneur Hora de rester ici et d'envoyer des petites décharges toutes les cinq minutes à un sujet, cette expérience devrait donc attendre qu'il développe une machine capable de produire de l'électricité.

"Voyons voir ce que cela donne avec des décharges plus puissantes."

Pendant une bonne heure, le vampire et le démon persécutèrent la prisonnière, lui infligeant des décharges de plus en plus puissantes et observant ses réactions. C'était très prometteur ! Il faudrait bien sûr analyser la douleur collectée, la distiller et s'assurer que le courant électrique n'en altérait pas les qualités, mais le vampire était optimiste.

La séance fut interrompue lorsque le cœur du sujet lâcha, à cause de toutes ces décharges répétées.

"Ce sera suffisant pour cette nuit !" déclara Asagi, satisfait. Il claqua des doigts, et deux assistants s'occupèrent de débrancher et enlever le cadavre de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, il récupéra les différents boîtiers gravés de runes, contenant les gemmes et artefact de collecte. "Je distillerai la douleur récupérée plus tard et vous ferai transmettre la fiole. Je ne peux pas vous montrer cette étape, je suis navré. C'est mon secret de fabrication, vous comprenez ?"

"Hum. C'est dommage. Mais j'imagine que cette étape est moins amusante."

"En effet, c'est en quelque sorte de la 'cuisine'… Beaucoup de chimie et d'alchimie pour arriver au résultat que vous connaissez. De plus, c'est un processus qui prend du temps."

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, si nous avons fini les tests pour cette nuit, j'aimerais désormais assister à une séance de torture, comme promis."

"Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi."

Il fit signe à Hora de le suivre, et le mena hors du laboratoire, dans une salle de torture plus traditionnelle. Comme à l'aller, il ne lésinait pas sur sa démarche ondulante et lascive, et appréciait de sentir le regard de l'incube sur son postérieur. Pendant que Hora était derrière lui et ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, il en profita pour ouvrir un peu plus son décolleté.

Il guida Hora jusqu'à une sorte de table ouvragée, équipée de piliers aux quatre coins, abritant capteurs et mécanismes derrière une magnifique décoration au motif en forme de roses. Divers roues crantées, leviers, poulies et pointes se trouvaient ça et là, donnant à la table un aspect sinistre.

"Et à quoi sert cette machine ?" demanda le démon, observant l'appareil d'un air neutre.

Esquissant un sourire, Asagi s'assit sur le bord de la table, croisant les jambes, et caressa doucement le métal qui la constituait.

"Oh, à plein de choses," répondit-il, souriant à l'incube. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et lui lança un regard des plus évocateurs. "Avec un peu d'imagination, je suis sûr que nous pourrions lui trouver une utilité des plus… Hum, exaltante…" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Hora ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin, et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, comme par exemple _torturer un prisonnier_ ," insista-t-il, croisant les bras.

"Pour tout vous dire, seigneur Hora, j'avais autre chose en tête… N'êtes vous pas intér…"

"Je sais parfaitement ce que vous aviez en tête," l’interrompit le démon. "Mais c'est une démonstration de torture que vous m'avez promis."

"Si c'est de la torture que vous voulez, pourquoi ne pas combiner les deux ?" Il se caressa lentement et sensuellement la jambe avec son martinet. "Croyez-moi, c'est encore plus agréable que la torture classique et…"

Il fut à nouveau interrompu, mais pas par Hora cette fois. Un démon arborant une tête d'aigle sur un immense corps à la musculature sculpturale venait de faire irruption dans la salle, encadré par deux gardes vampires qui avaient l'air bien frêles en comparaison.

"Monseigneur ! Monseigneur !" appela-t-il d'une voix désincarnée sortant de son bec ouvert.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?! J'avais pourtant interdit l'accès aux démons !!" s'énerva Asagi, lançant des regards assassins aux gardes et montrant ses crocs.

"V… Veuillez nous pardonnez, monseigneur !" implorèrent les gardes, posant un genou à terre et s'inclinant profondément.

"Monseigneur, le maître requiert votre présence immédiatement !" s'exclama le démon-aigle, ignorant les protestations du vampire.

"Je suis occupé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?!" demanda Hora, agacé. Si Jasmine avait quelque chose à lui dire, pourquoi ne pas être descendu lui-même au lieu d'envoyer un démon, sachant parfaitement quelles étaient les consignes du seigneur Asagi.

"C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, monseigneur ! Le mage de glace, il est arrivé à Celmisia !"

"Quoi ?! Ahaha !! Ce ver de terre a signé son arrêt de mort !" Il se tourna vers le vampire. "Excusez-moi, seigneur Asagi, le devoir m'appelle. Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard."

"J'y compte bien ! Quant à moi, j'ai des gardes à punir…"

Au pas de course, Hora quitta la salle de torture accompagné du démon à tête d'aigle. Derrière, il pouvait entendre le maître-tortionnaire s'exclamer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'imbéciles de gardes incapables de respecter les consignes, et le sifflement de son martinet s'abattant sur les deux vampires, faisant jaillir le sang et leur arrachant lambeaux de chair et cris de douleur.

 

* * *

 

(1) <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg>


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !!  
> Je poste un nouveau chapitre tant que je peux encore ! En effet, vu que je vais reprendre mes études (et qu'apparemment, l'année sera TRES chargée), je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster un prochain chapitre... En fait, j'en ai encore un d'avance, donc je pourrais le poster relativement vite, mais après ça risque d'être plus long...  
> Même des petits chapitres comme ça, qui se lisent hyper vite, baah ils ne s'écrivent pas hyper vite... Ça demande quand même du travail et de l'investissement, donc du temps. Je ferais au mieux, mais excusez moi d'avance si mon rythme devient un peu plus erratique ^^.  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Il n'est pas très long. Le prochain sera plus long. Encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, et cette fanfiction sera finie !!! Eh oui !!  
> Enjoy !

Même avec une armée de démons et une sorcière capable de manipuler l'espace et la matière, conquérir un royaume prenait du temps. Les mois passèrent, et avec eux leur lot de victoires et de défaites.

Après deux mois de siège, Celmisia avait finalement été reprise par les humains lorsque Zin était intervenu. Malgré son échec face à cet asticot de mage de glace, son gorille d'acolyte et sa dinde de guérisseuse, Hora refusait de considérer Celmisia comme une défaite. Au contraire ! Le centre historique de la cité, ses monuments inestimables, ses salles de spectacle glorieuses et centenaires, et de nombreux autres quartiers avaient été entièrement détruits. Des milliers d'humains avaient été massacrés ! Les humains avaient pu constater la puissance des démons durant tout le siège, et l'impuissance de leurs propres dirigeants à les protéger. C'était une grande victoire ! Qui plus est, il avait pu en apprendre plus sur les pouvoirs de cette petite fouine de Zin, ce qui s'avérerait sans doute utile dans le futur.

Après Celmisia, Zin avait continué à conjurer quelques unes de leurs malédictions. Heureusement, Jasmine et les démons avaient toujours une longueur d'avance ! Quelle importance qu'il conjure une malédiction, si le village avait déjà été détruit et ses habitants massacrés ? Quelle importance qu'il en conjure une, quand des dizaines d'autres se préparaient ? Le seul inconvénient aux futiles actions du mage de glace était la perte des plumes. Jasmine déplorait la perte de chacune d'entre elles, qui étaient comme une partie de lui. Elles renfermaient toutes une petite part de son âme, et devoir s'en détacher était douloureux. Et puis, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, se faire ainsi voler les plumes de paon offertes par Kamijo le rendait triste…

Même si Zin ne faisait que donner des coups d'épée dans l'eau, il était tout de même devenu la figure de l'espoir pour les Xanadiens. Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Mais Hora avait un plan pour mettre un point final à l'aventure de ce petit cafard et de sa bande. Il allait lui tendre un piège à Tsubaki ! Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour Celmisia ! Tuer le héros, le conjurateur, serait un symbole fort et ferait sombrer ces misérables humains dans le désespoir ! Alors ils n'auraient plus qu'à leur porter le coup de grâce, attaquer les grandes cités, la capitale, et pour finir le château de ce serpent de Kamijo !

Si les démons étaient encore en plein forme, ce n'était pas le cas des vampires de Requiem. Le Prince Ryu n'était finalement pas venu à la forteresse, et les nouvelles du front étaient plutôt inquiétantes. Asagi ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir ou s'en faire. Après tout, peut-être que ces gros idiots de Requiem tireraient les leçons de leur difficultés face au Comté de Mett Al'Core et apprendraient l'humilité. Il pensait notamment au Prince Ryo, à qui cela ne ferait pas de mal de goûter à la défaite au moins une fois dans sa vie. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au plus jeune Prince.

Au milieu de tous ces démons s'agitant dans tous les sens, plus combatifs que jamais, Ruiza tentait tant bien que mal de continuer sa petite vie normale.

Pour passer le temps, il allait parfois boire le thé avec le seigneur Jasmine You. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir discuter d'égal à égal avec quelqu'un, sans que l'on lui fasse sans arrêt des courbettes. Jasmine était peut-être mort depuis des années, mais il se tenait tout de même au courant de la mode et des parchemins people, aussi le vampire et lui pouvaient avoir de longues conversation sur des sujets aussi passionnants que la dernière robe de la Comtesse Reno ou les vacances du Roi Kisaki dans les Iles Orientales. Et quand il ne passait pas son temps à boire du thé et à papoter avec le seigneur Jasmine You, Ruiza lisait ses parchemins de _Amour, Gloire et Bataille Rangée_ , son feuilleton à l'eau de rose préféré.

Au cours des mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait finit d'aménager l'aile Est. Elle ressemblait désormais un peu plus à un foyer. Mais tout était tellement différent de Schwarzwald… Leurs appartements étaient plus petits, et organisés différemment. Ils avaient de nouveaux meubles, qui étaient très jolis mais ce n'était pas pareil… Depuis les fenêtres, enchantée pour filtrer les rayons néfastes du soleil, la vue donnait soit sur la mer, à la place de la verdoyante forêt de Schwarzwald, soit sur la cour pleine de sable et de démons, à la place de ses magnifiques jardins de fleurs nocturnes…

Depuis que son travail d'aménagement de l'aile était terminé, il commençait à s'ennuyer à nouveau, et Schwarzwald lui manquait. Il lui fallait un nouveau projet. Ainsi, il avait décidé de créer un petit coin de jardin dans la cour de la forteresse. Juste un coin, car il fallait que l'immense cour reste praticable pour les hordes de démons, mais au moins de quoi faire des petites balades et ne pas trop avoir l'impression de n'être que sur un bloc de pierres acérées, battu par le vent et les vagues, et au cœur d'une forteresse lugubre. Cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire, et puis la forteresse s'en trouverait grandement améliorée ! Le seigneur Jasmine You avait chaleureusement approuvé son idée. Hélas il ne pouvait pas lui prêter main forte, son travail ne lui laissant que peu de temps libre.

Ruiza avait donc fait livrer de la bonne terre fertile directement depuis la forêt de Schwarzwald, et des plants de ses propres jardins. Comme cela, il aurait un peu l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. Il avait également commandé des bancs de pierre, des arches et tout ce qu'il fallait, et même une fontaine ! Les esclaves travaillaient de nuit, car il voulait pouvoir superviser l'avancement des travaux.

Ses jardins avançait bien, et il était très content. Bien sûr il serait encore plus content de se promener dans les jardins de son château, mais c'était déjà cela. Il se baladait à travers les esclaves et vampires installant arbres, arbustes et parterres de fleur, appréciant toutes les bonnes odeurs qui en émanaient.

"Je veux plus de jaune dans ce coin là," ordonna-t-il au contremaître, un noble vampire qui se chargeait de prendre note de ses instructions et de les faire réaliser.

"Mais bien sûr, votre gracieuse seigneurie !" s'exclama le vampire, s'inclinant pratiquement à angle droit. Il se tourna vers les humains. "Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ?! Son éminente seigneurie réclame du jaune, qu'on lui donne du jaune ! Allons, allons, pressons !"

Les esclaves se hâtèrent de faire ce qui leur était demandé et Ruiza passa son chemin, confiant sur le fait que sa demande serait bientôt réalisée. Le contremaître l'accompagna, à moitié plié en deux par déférence.

"Y a-t-il autre chose, votre estimée seigneurie ? Souhaitez-vous que je fasse fouetter les esclaves afin qu'ils travaillent plus rapidement ?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, non," soupira Ruiza, ennuyé du ton ampoulé du contremaître. "En revanche, si vous pouviez faire déplacer cette colonne d'une dizaine de centimètres sur la droite, ce serait parfait."

"Avec joie, votre sérénissime seigneurie !" Il claqua des doigts, et aussitôt trois esclaves humains virent porter la lourde colonne de pierre, alors que le vampire aurait aisément pu le faire tout seul.

Ruiza se remit à nouveau en marche. Il était content de voir que les choses prenaient une bonne tournure, mais le contremaître qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle l'empêchait un peu de flâner en paix. Heureusement, il finit par en être débarrassé.

"Monseigneur ?" appela une voix derrière eux, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ruiza avant même qu'il ne se retourne.

"Hiroki, mon cher, quelle joie de vous voir !" s'exclama-t-il.

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha tranquillement, mains dans le dos, et jeta un regard aimable mais ferme en direction du contremaître, qui comprit le message.

"Veuillez me pardonner, votre resplendissante seigneurie, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois m'assurer que les esclaves plantent bien des fleurs jaunes, comme vous l'avez demandé, et non pas du bleu ou de l'orange. Peuh, de l'orange ! Capitaine." Il hocha la tête à l'adresse de Hiroki, s'inclina bien bas devant Ruiza, puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

En arrivant à hauteur de Ruiza, Hiroki s'inclina afin de lui faire un baise-main.

"Monseigneur, vous êtes en beauté cette nuit, comme à votre habitude," dit-il, l'observant d'un œil appréciateur.

Ruiza portait une élégante robe de marche dans des teintes brunes et bleu marine. La robe ne possédait pas de manches, uniquement de petits voilages sur les épaules, exposant ses bras à l'air doux du littoral, et des manchettes recouvraient ses avant-bras. Le corset lui soulignait agréablement la taille, et la jupe, pratique pour la marche, n'en était pas moins ornée de petits volants et froufrous. Sur ses beaux cheveux blonds, travaillés en une gracieuse cascade sur le côté gauche, reposait un petit chapeau bibi haut-de-forme (1).

Hiroki portait quand à lui un superbe costume d'un blanc éclatant, plus semblable à un uniforme d'apparat qu'à une tenue de tous les jours, les épaulettes à frange reflétant son rang de capitaine. Il avait assorti sa tenue d'un large jabot noir du plus bel effet, orné d'une broche camée. Il s'était également fait couper les cheveux, qui lui encadraient désormais le visage en ondulant légèrement, et fait faire quelques mèches blondes (2).

"Merci," répondit simplement Ruiza, ses joues rosissant légèrement. "Vous êtes très élégant, vous aussi, se passerait-il quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Oh, non, monseigneur, j'avais simplement envie de vous faire bonne impression," répliqua le capitaine, satisfait de son effet.

"En tout cas, les cheveux courts vous vont très bien. J'aime beaucoup."

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama le capitaine, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air un peu gêné. "Je suis content que cela vous plaise. Je dois dire que cela m'a fait un peu bizarre au début, mais j'avais envie de changement."

"C'est très réussi," assura Ruiza avec un sourire charmant. "Vous veniez me voir pour une raison en particulier ?"

"Pas du tout. J'avais simplement envie de me balader un peu avec vous. Je vous dérange, peut-être ?" demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d’œil par là où était parti le contremaître.

"Au contraire, je serais ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie !"

Avec un sourire, le capitaine offrit son bras gauche à son seigneur, qui l'accepta avec plaisir, et ils se mirent à flâner dans le jardin en construction.

"Cela fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu," déplora Ruiza. "Beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci ?"

"Toujours, monseigneur, toujours…" soupira Hiroki. "J'aimerais pouvoir venir vous voir plus souvent, croyez-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais… Avec les vampires et les démons de la garde, j'ai deux fois plus de troupes à gérer. Sans compter que leur collaboration n'est pas toujours pacifique…"

"Oh, je comprend. Mon pauvre, cela ne doit pas être facile… Vous devriez vous détendre de temps en temps. Prendre un peu de temps pour vous. C'est important."

"Eh bien, me balader avec vous est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour égayer mes rares moments de temps libre,"expliqua le capitaine avec un sourire.

"Dans ce cas, vous devriez venir me voir plus souvent !" s'exclama joyeusement Ruiza. "C'est un ordre !"

Hiroki eut un petit rire silencieux et s'inclina légèrement.

"A vos ordres, monseigneur," dit-il, bien content d'obéir. Il ne fit pas de remarque sur le fait que normalement, il prenait ses ordres du seigneur Asagi. C'était un détail sans aucune importance à cet instant précis… "Je vois que vos jardins avancent bien," reprit-il. "Vous devez être ravi."

"Oh oui, je suis enchanté ! Venez, je vais vous montrer."

Il guida gaiement le capitaine à travers les jardins, lui montrant tout ce qui était fait et tout ce qui était à faire. Il régnait dans le jardin une atmosphère douce et légère, le parfum des fleurs embaumant l'air frais, et la lune illuminant délicatement le ciel calme.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en marchant. Des choses futiles, qui faisaient oublier un instant à Hiroki les entraînements et les combats, et qui plaisaient à Ruiza. Cela rendait le capitaine heureux de voir son seigneur sourire.

Ils allèrent finalement s'installer au centre des jardins, où avait été installée la majestueuse fontaine. Les alentours de la fontaine avaient été finis en premier, à la demande du seigneur Ruiza, afin de pouvoir s'y installer quand il en avait envie. Le contraste avec le reste de la forteresse, faite pour la guerre, était donc particulièrement saisissant à cet endroit.

"Je suis vraiment content de ces petits jardins," déclara Ruiza, s'installant sur un banc. Hiroki s'assit à côté de lui, beaucoup trop prêt selon les règles d'étiquettes et du respect qu'il devait à son seigneur, mais Ruiza n'y prêta pas attention. "Quel dommage que le Prince Ryu n'ait pas pu venir ! Il aurait pu m'aider à tout aménager. Au lieu de cela, le voila coincé dans les montagnes de Requiem…" Il plaqua soudain sa main devant sa bouche, l'air choqué. "Oh mon dieu ! Pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur ?"

"Hélas, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre. Les nouvelles de Requiem sont devenues très sporadiques et confuses… Mais je suis sûr que le Prince va bien !" ajouta-t-il précipitamment, devant l'air horrifié de Ruiza. "Il est plein de ressources. Et puis son sénéchal ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal, c'est certain. Sa Majesté et le Prince Ryo non plus."

"Oui… Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, je… je me fais du soucis pour rien… Après tout, il s'agit de Requiem, pas d'un simple petit clan comme le nôtre."

Il resta silencieux un moment, son regard mélancolique plongé dans la végétation, qui lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être revenu à Schwarzwald.

"Ahh, le château me manque tellement…" soupira-t-il d'une voix triste. "Que dirait ma pauvre mère, si elle savait que nous avons quitté son château pour nous installer ici…"

Le capitaine s'abstint de remarquer qu'en tant que Reine, sa mère n'était certainement pas pauvre.

"J'ai bon espoir que nous revoyions Schwarzwald rapidement," répondit-il. "Malgré la situation à Requiem, les plans des seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora semblent se dérouler sans trop de problème, mise à part une petite résistance de la part du jeune frère du Duc Kamijo. Le seigneur Hora devrait régler cela en un rien de temps."

"Vous… Vous croyez ? Lorsque nous avons accepté de venir ici, il n'était pas prévu que les humains résistent… Je n'aime pas cela…"

Le capitaine prit les mains de Ruiza dans les siennes et les serra doucement, dans un geste de réconfort.

"Ne craignez rien, monseigneur. Je suis là pour vous protéger. Jamais je ne laisserai quiconque vous faire du mal."

Une lueur de détermination brillait dans les yeux du capitaine, et Ruiza ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire timide devant son air sérieux.

"Vous êtes si gentil avec moi, Hiroki. Merci d'essayer de me rassurer… J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous feriez tout pour protéger le clan, c'est juste que…" Il soupira. "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous avons été impliqués dans cette guerre qui ne nous concerne pas…"

"Le seigneur Asagi ne vous a pas laissé le choix…" déplora le capitaine. "Il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette décision seul."

"Eh bien, c'est lui le chef du clan, c'est à lui de décider…"

"Avec tout le respect que je dois à mon seigneur et maître, il n'avait pas à vous forcer à venir !" s'exclama Hiroki,soudainement mécontent. Le seigneur Asagi ne voyait donc pas que s'éloigner de Schwarzwald causait de la peine à son mari ?!

"M… Mais… Il ne m'a pas forcé," répondit Ruiza. "J'ai accepté de le suivre, parce que je ne voulais pas rester seul sans lui."

Le capitaine resta bouche bée, surprit d'apprendre cela. Pourtant, cela ne changeait rien. Son expression s'adoucit, et il caressa doucement le dos des mains de Ruiza avec ses pouces.

"Le seigneur Asagi a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir," soupira-t-il. "Vous ne savez même pas à quel point… Il ne vous mérite pas…" Ruiza ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le capitaine l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. "Non, monseigneur, je sais que c'est de l'insubordination, mais je ne me tairai pas. A chaque fois que je viens vous voir, je vous trouve seul et triste, et toujours par sa faute ! Ce n'est pas normal !"

"Mais… Mais enfin… C'est juste parce que Schwarzwald me manque, et…"

"Vous méritez beaucoup plus, monseigneur," l'interrompit-il. "Vous êtes… charmant, sensible, brillant, aimant… N'importe quel homme aurait de la chance de vous avoir." Délicatement, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, lui caressant doucement la joue au passage. Ruiza sentit un frisson le parcourir à l'endroit où les doigts du capitaine l'avaient effleuré, et le rose lui monta aux joues.

"Hi… Hiroki ?" demanda-t-il, confus. "Que… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

"Je suis désolé monseigneur, je ne peux plus me cacher. Je ne supporte plus de… de vous voir malheureux, dans les bras d'un autre… Je vous aime, monseigneur ! Je vous aime depuis des siècles !"

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa. Ruiza en fut tellement surprit et choqué qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de le repousser. Il resta là, à rougir de la tête au pied au contact des lèvres chaudes du capitaine, paralysé alors qu'il passait ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et l’étreignait avec tendresse. Il ne comprit ce qu'il venait de lui arriver qu'une fois que ce fut fini, lorsque le capitaine s'écarta, ses yeux brillant d'un mélange d'excitation et de peur.

"Oh… Oh mon dieu… Hiroki, vous…" bafouilla Ruiza, sous le choc. "Je… Que… Si… Si mon mari l'apprend, il vous tuera !"

Il avait l'air profondément effrayé à cette perspective, et Hiroki ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'était aussi. Venait-il tout juste de faire ce à quoi il pensait ? Venait-il vraiment d'embrasser son seigneur ?! Le mari du seigneur Asagi ?! Si quelqu'un les surprenait, les conséquences seraient terribles ! Il ferait mieux d'aller directement se livrer dans les salles de torture ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire ! Et pourtant, c'était ce dont il avait rêvé depuis tout ce temps. Depuis des siècles ! Des siècles à servir Schwarzwald, et à aimer le seigneur Ruiza en secret. Des siècles à le voir subir les fantasmes impudiques et capricieux du seigneur Asagi. Des siècles à avoir envie de le réconforter, de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui offrir l'affection qu'il méritait, dont il avait besoin. Il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion pareille.

"Il n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre," répliqua-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant, caressant délicatement la joue de Ruiza. "Cela pourrait être notre secret, rien qu'à tous les deux. Laissez-moi vous aimer, monseigneur, je vous en prie… Laissez-moi vous rendre heureux…"

Lentement, gentiment, il approcha à nouveau son visage de celui de son seigneur. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. L'espace d'un instant il eut même l'impression de sentir Ruiza se rapprocher, très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Finalement, Ruiza le repoussa. Hiroki aurait facilement pu résister. Il n'y avait aucune force dans son geste, uniquement de la tristesse. Cela le frappa tel une gifle : le seigneur Ruiza était triste à cause de lui. Il s'écarta aussitôt, une expression de désespoir sur le visage alors qu'il regardait impuissant les larmes monter aux yeux de son seigneur.

"Je… Je suis désolé, Hiroki…" bégaya Ruiza, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. "Je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais… Je… J'aime mon mari !" Sa voix se brisa à ses mots, et, sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit aussi vite que le permettait ses talons et son corset.

"Monseigneur ! Attendez !" s'exclama Hiroki, mais Ruiza l'ignora, continuant de courir en sanglotant dans ses mains. Il envisagea un instant la possibilité de le rattraper, mais se ravisa. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait tout gâché. Désormais, le seigneur Ruiza le détesterait…

 

* * *

 

(1) <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/ruiza_10.jpg>

Avec Gaku de Fest Vainqueur. Il est tout petit Ruiza :3 (On ne dirait pas la même couleur, mais c'est bien la même robe) : <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/ruiza_11.jpg>

(2) <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/hiroki10.jpg>


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre 16 ^^. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il sera aussi bien à lire ^^.  
> Après celui là, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres, avant la fin de cette fanfiction. Mais ils ne viendront pas tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment !  
> Anyway, enjoy !

Ce soir là, Tsunehito sifflotait tranquillement tout en transportant un panier de linge à travers les couloirs. Des petites culottes de la sorcière, qu'il venait de laver et qu'il rapportait désormais dans la chambre de son maître. La routine habituelle.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait. Sa vie avait bien changé, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le spectre. Il était passé de simple esclave à valet personnel ! Il n'avait plus à craindre les punitions du seigneur Asagi. Il faisait partie du haut du panier des esclaves, obéi et respecté – plus ou moins – par les autres serviteurs. Il apprenait même à utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Depuis des mois, la chance lui souriait !

Alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur maître que le seigneur Jasmine You, un bruit de tonnerre retentit dans le couloir. Il sursauta, pris de surprise, et renversa la moitié des culottes par terre. Ce n'était pas tant le bruit qui l'avait étonné, que la vision qui s'en accompagnait : dans une gerbe d'éclairs, le seigneur Hora venaitd’apparaître, juste là, quelques mètres devant lui !

Le démon ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. En fait, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Aussitôt qu'il se fut matérialisé en plein milieu du couloir, il s'écroula en grognant.

"Monseigneur !" s'exclama Tsunehito, laissant tomber son panier à linge et accourant.

Avachi sur le sol, Hora serrait les dents et se tenait le flanc droit. Une flaque de sang noir et épais se formait autour de lui. Tsunehito ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le seigneur Hora, blessé ?! Un démon supérieur ? Un des maîtres de cette forteresse ? C'était impossible !

"Monseigneur, vous êtes blessé ! Que… Que s'est-il passé ?!" Il tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais l'incube le repoussa.

"M… me touche pas, sale chien !" protesta-t-il d'une voix faible. "Si tu me touches, je te bute…"

"Mais enfin, monseigneur, soyez raisonnable ! Ça à l'air grave, je dois vous emmener voir le maître de toute urgence !"

"La forteresse est remplie de dé… démons et de vampires, mais il a fallu que… que je tombe sur toi…" Il soupira, puis grogna de douleur. "C'est bien ma veine… Emmène moi à Jasmine, vite, mais n'en profite pas ! Sale…" Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang. "Sale chacal…"

Ignorant les insultes, Tsunehito fit ce qui lui était ordonné. Il aida le démon blessé à se relever, puis fit de son mieux pour l'aider à marcher. Avant de partir, il eut une pensée pour toutes ces petites culottes qui se retrouvaient par terre. Il ne pouvait pas décemment les laisser là, à la vue de tous, le seigneur Jasmine You ne serait pas content du tout… D'un geste de la main, il les renvoya dans le panier à linge, puis jeta un sort d'invisibilité au panier. Voilà, comme cela personne ne tomberait sur les dessous de la sorcière. Il faudrait juste qu'il se souvienne où était le panier, et aussi qu'il trouve dans les grimoires comment annuler un sort d'invisibilité…

Il emmena l'incube titubant jusqu'à la salle du trône. Sa blessure saignait abondamment, et il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. A la fin du trajet, Tsunehito devait presque le porter pour le faire avancer, tant son état s'était dégradé…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Jasmine en grande conversation avec Asagi à propos du stock de fioles de douleur. Aussitôt, les deux seigneurs s'interrompirent et les fixèrent avec stupeur. Le silence se propagea au reste de la salle du trône. Les musiciens, les chanteurs et danseurs, tout le monde s'interrompit, observant avec effarement le démon supérieur en si piteux état.

"Ohh ! Seigneur Hora, vous êtes blessé !?" s'exclama Asagi, s'empressant de venir l'aider. "C'est terrible ! Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vous en prie."

Il lança un regard assassin à Tsunehito et prit sa place afin d'aider l'incube à marcher. Malgré son état, Hora parvint tout de même à lancer lui aussi un regard noir à l'esclave. Asagi n'eut aucun mal à supporter le poids du démon, et il l'emmena rapidement devant Jasmine, répandant une traînée de taches de sang sur le sol, et suivi par Tsunehito.

"Vite, allongez-le sur mon divan !" ordonna le spectre, livide, incapable de masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Voir Hora dans cet état le troublait tellement que son masque d'impériosité vola en éclat. Preuve de son émoi, il esquissa à peine une grimace lorsque le vampire aida un Hora au bord de l'évanouissement à s'installer sur son beau divan violet, le maculant de sang.

"M… Maître, je l'ai trouvé comme cela !" expliqua Tsunehito, désemparé. "Il est apparu d'un seul coup, dans un éclair, et s'est effondré sur le sol ! Je l'ai amené aussi vite que j'ai pu !"

La sorcière hocha la tête dans sa direction, en signe de gratitude, et Tsunehito put lire l'anxiété dans ses yeux. Jasmine avait peur. Peur de perdre son associé, son compagnon. Peur de perdre la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main, après avoir été lâchement abandonné par Kamijo. Tsunehito remarqua que les mains de son maître tremblaient…

Asagi s'était quant à lui accroupi à côté du divan, tenant la main du démon et ne cessant de lui témoigner son inquiétude et de l'assaillir de question.

"Oh, quelle tragédie, seigneur Hora, quelle tragédie !" répétait-il, dans tous ses états. "Qui a osé vous faire cela ? Dites le moi, que je lui fasse payer au centuple ! Ce mécréant regrettera le jour de sa naissance, quand je m'occuperai de lui, je vous le promets ! Maudit soit-il ! Ohh vraiment, quelle malheur ! Souffrez-vous beaucoup ? Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien évalueriez-vous votre douleur ?! Pauvre seigneur Hora, c'est tellement triste !"

"Laissez-le respirer, enfin !" ordonna le spectre, et aussitôt le vampire cessa ses jérémiades. "Hora ?"

Le démon, encore plus blafard que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, extirpa sa main de l'emprise du vampire et tenta de détacher son manteau. Mais ses mains tremblaient. Il était trop faible, après avoir perdu autant de sang, et ce simple effort lui arracha une geignement de douleur. Asagi, par pur altruisme, bien entendu, s'empressa de lui venir en aide.

"Attendez, laissez-moi faire," s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux d'un rouge intense luisant d'une lueur d'excitation. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Hora se laissa faire. Tsunehito, qui était resté au bas de l'estrade, observait la scène d'un œil curieux.

Le vampire déshabilla le haut du corps du démon, en essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Malgré ses précautions, cela n'eut pas l'air de suffire et Hora sembla tourner de l’œil. Son torse s'avéra aussi blême que son visage, et la curiosité de Tsunehito fut enfin satisfaite : les scarifications que l'on pouvait voir sur son épaule s'étendaient bel et bien à l'ensemble de son corps. Elles dessinaient d'étranges motifs et des symboles maléfiques, et l'esclave en eut mal à la tête rien que de les observer. Malgré lui, il dut détourner le regard de ces intrigantes arabesques.

Le flanc droit du démon s'était teinté d'un noir d'encre, le même noir que ses lèvres. La tache noire s'étendait sur la moitié de son abdomen, et ses bords formaient des sortes de dendrites, courant le long de ses scarifications. La plaie à son côté était béante, saignant encore abondamment. Sans aucune considération pour sa robe magnifique et luxueuse, Jasmine se mit à genoux à côté du divan et examina la blessure.

"C'est mauvais, l'entaille est profonde…" dit-il d'une voix inquiète. "J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé si je veux pouvoir te sauver…"

Le démon ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air de plus en plus faible. Jasmine lui posa délicatement une main sur la joue, et son expression était douce et désespérée. Même Tsunehito, qui avait eu l'occasion de voir la sorcière sans son habituel air hautain, n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

"Hora, s'il te plaît… Raconte moi… Tu étais à Tsubaki ? Que s'est-il passé là bas ? C'est… C'est Zin ?"

Hora déglutit avec difficulté, et se força à focaliser son regard sur le visage de Jasmine.

"Non…" Il grimaça. "Une… Une pirate… Son épée… Je… ne comprend pas…" Ces simples mots semblèrent le vider de ses forces, et il ne parvint pas à continuer.

"Une pirate ? A Tsubaki ?" s'étonna Asagi. "Monseigneur, je crois qu'il délire. Ce doit être la fièvre…"

"Taisez-vous !" le somma Jasmine, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant son expression hautaine. Le vampire sembla offusqué que l'on s'adresse à lui sur ce ton, mais n'osa rien répondre. "Pour réussir à le blesser, ce devait être une arme magique… Oui ! Je sens une énergie résiduelle."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle ?" demanda Asagi.

"Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Tsunehito, va me chercher mon grimoire sur les enchantements d'objets, vite ! Tiens bon, Hora… Je vais te sauver…"

Ne prenant même pas le temps de s'incliner, l'esclave sortit en courant de la salle du trône. Il se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque, où le spectre conservait ses centaines de grimoires. Heureusement, ils étaient tous classés par ordre alphabétique et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Lorsqu'il revint, aussi vite que possible, la sorcière était en train de lancer un sort au démon. Les mains posées sur sa blessure, il récitait des formules de magie noire, dans une vaine tentative de stabiliser son état. Tsunehito se demandait s'il devait l'interrompre pour lui donner le grimoire ou pas, mais soudainement le lourd volume s'envola de ses mains et vint flotter jusqu'à côté de la sorcière. Sans même un regard de sa part, le grimoire se feuilleta tout seul, frénétiquement, avant de s'arrêter à une page en particulier.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…" soupira Jasmine en jetant un œil à la page à laquelle le grimoire s'était arrêté. "L'énergie que j'ai ressenti, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle magie. C'est une puissante magie blanche. Mais… Je ne comprend pas… C'est une magie de contrôle, créée pour asservir un démon. Pourquoi s'en servir pour faire une arme ?"

"Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Cela m'a plutôt l'air efficace," suggéra le vampire, intrigué. Les mages devaient avoir accès à tout un panel de méthodes de torture passionnantes, se dit-il.

"Je… Je vais… y passer…" marmonna faiblement Hora, avant de tousser du sang. Lui qui avait d'habitude l'air si sûr de lui, il semblait désormais terrifié.

"Oh non, non… Ne dis pas ça…" s'exclama Jasmine, lui caressant doucement la joue, comme à un enfant. "Hora, mon cher Hora, je vais tout faire pour te sauver… Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te sauver, et tu pourra revoir Kaya…"

"Kaya…" Il répéta ce nom, si précieux pour lui, et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

"Pouvez-vous vraiment le sauver ?" demanda le vampire, sceptique.

"Je l'ignore…" Il soupira. "Et je déteste lorsque j'ignore quelque chose ! Son cœur spirituel n'a pas été atteint, mais… Les démons ne sont pas fait pour être soignés… Ce sont des créatures qui existent pour faire le mal. Quand ils n'en sont plus capables, ils se font tuer, et d'autres démons prennent leur place…"

"Il doit pourtant bien y avoir un moyen ! Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie, mais tout de même, si vous avez été capable d'ériger une telle forteresse d'un claquement de doigt, vous devriez pouvoir soigner un démon ?"

"Je vais essayer, seigneur Asagi, mais ce n'est pas si facile ! Ne voyez-vous pas que j'essaie de réfléchir ? Arrêtez de m'interrompre toutes les trente secondes…" Une fois de plus, Asagi eut l'air choqué d'être ainsi traité, mais ne répondit rien. "Voyons voir, voyons voir…" Le spectre passa mentalement en revue les différentes options dont il disposait, se tordant les mains d'un air stressé. "Non, cela ne fonctionnera pas, les démons sont hermétiques à la magie blanche… Je vais devoir utiliser la magie noire, mais j'ignore si cela marchera… Seigneur Asagi, j'aurais besoin d'ossements. Vous avez certainement cela dans vos salles de torture ? Un crâne, en particulier. Oh, et des clous également, des gros. Allez vite me chercher cela."

"Euh… Bien sûr, tout de suite…" Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé de se faire envoyer aux commissions comme un simple serviteur, mais il obéit tout de même. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du spectre lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce à une vitesse vampirique.

"Tsunehito, prépare moi cette potion." D'un geste de la main, la sorcière ouvrit un autre grimoire, qui se trouvait sur sa petite table basse couverte d'objets magiques. L'ouvrage s'ouvrit directement à la bonne page. Une potion de régénération, qui appartenait vraisemblablement au registre de la magie noire, vu qu'elle nécessitait, entre autre, du sang et de la poudre d'os pour être réalisée. "Je te dirais bien de faire vite, mais il faut respecter les temps de chauffage…"

Le jeune apprenti s’exécuta sans un mot. Se penchant sur le grimoire, il examina la liste des ingrédients nécessaire et se hâta de partir les chercher, ainsi qu'un chaudron et un brasero. Pendant ce temps, Jasmine avait allumé des bougies et les avait disposé tout autour de Hora. Le démon semblait décliner. Il était à peine conscient, marmonnant ce qui à l'origine était le nom de Kaya, mais qui ne ressemblait désormais plus à rien. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps, pour grimacer ou grogner de douleur. Sa blessure saignait de moins en moins, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il se vidait de son sang…

Une fois tous les ingrédients en sa possession, Tsunehito revint dans la salle du trône, installa le brasero et tenta d'allumer un feu pour le chaudron. Mais il ne contrôlait pas encore assez ses pouvoirs pour un feu de cette taille. Le voyant en difficulté du coin de l'oeil, la sorcière n'eut qu'à faire un petit geste du poignet pour que de larges flammes s'élèvent du foyer. Il soupira, agacé. Il n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre à Tsunehito à allumer un feu ! Pas maintenant !

Alors que l'esclave commençait la préparation de la potion, le seigneur Asagi revint, accompagné d'un de ses assistants qui portait les ossements. Asagi portait quant à lui une petite sacoche qu'il n'avait pas à l'aller, parfaitement assortie à sa robe.

"Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé !" s'exclama le vampire, se hâtant auprès du spectre. "J'ai pris deux crânes, au cas où. Et tout un assortiment d'ossements, il y a de quoi refaire un squelette entier. Cela suffira ?"

Jasmine examina rapidement les ossements. Il en sélectionna quelques uns, des phalanges, et les envoya d'un geste en direction de l'esclave.

"Tu aura besoin de cela pour la potion," expliqua-t-il.

Tsunehito acquiesça, et les mit immédiatement dans un mortier afin de les réduire en poudre. La sorcière continua son examination de ce que lui avait ramené le vampire, et se tourna vers lui.

"Et les clous ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

"Les clous ! J'ai oublié les clous !" Il se tourna vers son assistant. "Pourquoi ne m'y a-tu pas fait penser, espèce d'incapable ?! C'est le fouet que tu veux ? Retourne immédiatement chercher des clous, et plus vite que cela !"

"Oui, monseigneur !" L'assistant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça hors de la salle. Asagi en profita pour ouvrir sa sacoche et en sortir une petite boite munie de câbles.

"J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée en chemin, je vais récolter sa douleur !" déclara-t-il joyeusement, fier de lui. "Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de torturer un démon, je me demande quel genre de douleur il pourrait produire… Je dois juste lui planter ces petits crochets sous la peau et…"

"C'est hors de question !" s'exclama la sorcière, outrée. "J'essaie de le sauver, pas de le torturer ! Rangez cela immédiatement, avant que je ne me fâche !"

"M… Mais enfin, n'êtes-vous pas curieux ? Voila un sujet d'étude passionnant ! Et puis ce serait dommage de gâcher une si bonne douleur…"

"Seigneur Asagi, vous commencez à m'énerver ! Si vous voulez absolument rester, mettez-vous sur le côté et taisez-vous ! Et rangez cette machine !"

"Bon, bon, comme vous voudrez… Mais tout de même, c'est dommage…"

"Tsunehito, elle arrive cette potion ?!"

"Oui, maître ! Encore quelques minutes !" Il ajouta la poudre d'os, et la potion prit une teinte jaunâtre peu ragoutante.

"Mon pauvre Hora… Tiens bon, je t'en supplie… Tout sera bientôt fini…"

Après avoir disposé le reste des ossements et le crâne selon un rituel précis, Jasmine ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et tenir la main de Hora. Cela ne l'aidait sans doute pas, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment. Peut-être ne pourrait-il rien faire du tout, d'ailleurs. Tenter de stabiliser son état n'avait servi à rien, et rien ne garantissait que ce prochain rituel serait plus utile… Peut-être qu'il en était incapable, au final. Soigner un démon… Il existait quelques très rares occurrences qu'il avait rencontré dans ses grimoires, mais jamais il n'était fait mention d'une arme magique…

L'assistant du seigneur Asagi revint en courant, une boite de clous à la main.

"Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama le maître-tortionnaire, levant les bras en l'air. "Est-ce cela que tu appelles 'vite' ?! Une vie est en danger, figure toi !"

"P… Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur, cela ne se reproduira pas !"

"J'ose espérer ! Allez, donne moi ça et fiche le camp, bon à rien ! Tss…" Il observa d'un air hautain son assistant quitter la pièce, tout penaud, et se tourna vers Jasmine. "Voilà les clous que vous m'aviez demandé, monseigneur. Mes meilleurs clous, je puis vous l'assurer !"

"Merci." Il s'empara de la boite. "Tsunehito, pour la dernière étape tu vas avoir besoin du sang de Hora. Tiens, et ne la fais pas tomber !"

Avec son index, il fit s'envoler une goutte du sang noir du démon et la dirigea vers son apprenti. Ce dernier la réceptionna maladroitement, réussissant à la faire flotter entre ses deux mains. Lorsqu'il l'ajouta à la potion, il s'en dégagea une désagréable odeur d’œuf pourri.

"Je me demande quel goût a le sang de démon…" s'interrogea le vampire, observant avec envie la blessure de l'incube. Inconsciemment, il se passa la langue sur les crocs.

"Je vous déconseille d'y goûter," répliqua la sorcière. "La seule chose que vous risquez c'est de vomir, et éventuellement de mourir…"

"Oh… Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. Il faudra quand même que je fasse quelques expériences, si je peux capturer un vampire d'un clan ennemi…"

"Tsunehito, la potion…" demanda Jasmine, d'une voix impatiente. Il gardait un œil sur Hora, dont l'état était de plus en plus préoccupant.

"Il… Il reste l'étape de repos, maître… Une demi-heure à feu doux…" Tsunehito était embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, étant obligé de respecter les différentes étapes, mais son maître avait l'air tellement désespéré… Il se demandait qui avait l'air le plus vulnérable à cet instant : le seigneur Hora, à l'article de la mort, ou son maître, totalement désemparé, totalement différent de d'habitude…

"Une demi-heure… Il ne tiendra jamais aussi longtemps… Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois commencer…"

Il soupira, l'air perdu. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Et si Hora ne survivait pas ? Il ferma un instant les yeux, tâchant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Lentement, il se pencha sur le visage du démon et déposa un baiser sur sa joue cireuse.

"Oh, Hora…" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Si… Si cela ne fonctionne pas, pourra-tu me pardonner… ?"

Le démon ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus en mesure de parler, ni même de comprendre les paroles de la sorcière. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un râle, rauque et faible. Sa blessure ne saignait plus.

Jasmine vérifia une dernière fois que les ossements étaient bien positionnés. Une simple erreur, et le rituel n'aurait aucun effet. Pire, il pourrait être fatal au démon. Bien sûr, même si tous les éléments étaient parfaitement placés, il n'y avait aucune garantie pour que le rituel fonctionne… Mais il fallait essayer.

Il fallait faire vite. Chaque seconde perdue rapprochait Hora de son trépas. Mais la précipitation ne mènerait à rien de bon, et la sorcière devait réaliser le rituel selon les règles. Il plaça les clous devant lui, longs et épais, et leva lentement les bras en l'air. Les clous se mirent à flotter, et vinrent se positionner juste au dessus du démon. Il se concentra, récitant une formule dans une langue depuis longtemps oubliée. L'un des clous s'entoura d'une aura sombre, menaçante.

D'un seul coup, la sorcière abattit son bras droit et le clou vint se planter dans l'épaule gauche de Hora. Ainsi enchanté, le clou n'eut aucun mal à transpercer les chairs du démon, pourtant habituellement immunisé aux armes blanches. Il ne broncha pas lorsque son épaule fut percée. Il n'eut même pas l'air de sentir quoi que ce soit, tant il était déjà déconnecté de la réalité. Asagi et Tsunehito, en revanche, ne s'attendaient pas à cela et eurent un mouvement de recul.

Jasmine ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prononça à nouveau la formule, avec une variation, et abattit à nouveau son bras. Un deuxième clou entouré d'une aura noire vint se planter dans l'autre épaule de l'incube. Puis à nouveau, à l'endroit où était située sa rate. Puis dans le bas de son ventre. Puis en plein dans son plexus solaire. Bientôt l'incube fut recouvert de clous.

"Fascinant…" murmura Asagi, observant attentivement le rituel. "C'est en quelque sorte de l'acupuncture pour démon ?"

Sans baisser ses bras, le spectre lui lança un regard noir.

"Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Ce sont des réceptacles pour permettre à son corps d'évacuer la magie blanche. Des drains, si vous préférez. Du moins, si cela fonctionne comme prévu…"

Lui planter ainsi des clous enchantés dans le corps risquait bien sûr de le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais devant l'urgence de la situation il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Et puis ils n'étaient pas enchantés à la magie blanche. C'était la magie blanche qui agissait comme un poison sur son organisme, il fallait à tout prix la faire sortir.

Il ne restait plus qu'un clou en l'air. Le plus difficile… Jasmine devait réussir à le planter juste à côté du cœur spirituel de Hora. Un écart d'un seul millimètre le tuerait… Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur… Ses mains tremblaient. Et si… Et si Hora mourrait pas sa faute ? Ne pas réussir à le sauver était une chose, le tuer de ses propres mains en était une autre… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait le faire. Il fallait tenter. Il était une puissante sorcière, ce n'était pas un simple clou qui allait lui faire peur !

Il ferma les yeux et souffla, lentement, pour évacuer la pression. Il força ses mains à cesser de trembler. Il pouvait le faire ! D'un geste brusque, il abattit son bras. Le clou s'enfonça dans la poitrine du démon comme dans du beurre, ne lui arrachant même pas une grimace. Il respirait toujours ! Sa poitrine se levait faiblement, au rythme d'une respiration lente et de plus en plus erratique, mais bien présente !

Jasmine ne prit pas le temps de se détendre, le rituel était encore loin d'être fini. Il fallait désormais faire sortir la magie blanche du corps du démon. Avant même de commencer, il lança un regard accusateur vers le seigneur Asagi et plaça son index devant sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Il devait se concentrer, et ne pourrait pas le faire si le vampire continuait ses commentaires incessants. Asagi prit une expression indignée, comme pour dire ' _mais je n'ai encore rien dit !_ ', mais n'en fit pas la remarque.

Sous les yeux curieux du vampire et de l'esclave, Jasmine se mit à réciter d'étranges formules, sur un ton autoritaire, comme pour ordonner à la magie blanche de quitter le corps du démon. Son monologue s'accompagnait de gestes amples et précis. Peu à peu, une épaisse fumée blanche émana des clous, s'élevant au dessus de l'incube. Jasmine la dirigea vers le crâne, où elle s'engouffra à travers les orbites et sembla rester piéger. La sorcière réitéra l'opération, et à nouveau l'épaisse fumée s'échappa des clous. Et à nouveau, et ainsi de suite.Au fur et à mesure, la tâche noire sur l'abdomen de Hora se rétracta, rampant le long de ses scarifications.

Soudain, alors que la tâche avait diminué de moitié, Hora se mit à convulser. Son corps s'agita de soubresauts violents, incontrôlables. Son œil rouge se révulsa, et de l'écume se forma entre ses lèvres noires.

"Il ne supporte pas le traitement !" s'écria Jasmine, interrompant ses formules. "Seigneur Asagi, maintenez le immobile !"

Le vampire s'exécuta, se ruant pour immobiliser Hora. Malgré sa force de vampire, il peinait à maîtriser le démon. Tsunehito envisagea d'aller l'aider, mais il n'avait pas le droit de monter sur l'estrade, en tant qu'esclave. De toute façon, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Il n'était qu'un humain, il n'arriverait pas à contenir les mouvements erratiques du démon…

Jasmine reprit immédiatement le rituel. La fumée blanche s'élevait, toujours aussi épaisse, et finissait piégée dans le crâne. Il fallait se hâter de faire sortir toute cette magie blanche. Plus il en retirait, plus Hora convulsait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait continuer !

Le rituel continua encore une dizaine de minute, pendant lesquelles Asagi eut de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le démon. La fumée blanche continuait à s'échapper de son corps, jusqu'à ce que la tâche se résorbe presque entièrement, se limitant à la périphérie de sa blessure. La fumée se fit plus fine, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Alors, Jasmine retira tous les clous du corps de Hora d'un seul coup, d'un geste du bras.

"Tsunehito, la potion ! Vite !"

Le jeune esclave se hâta de retirer la potion du feu. Elle était encore brûlante, mais il l'apporta à Jasmine, qui la fit refroidir d'un simple regard. Doucement, en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout, Tsunehito versa la potion de régénération dans la bouche de l'incube. C'était un exercice compliqué, compte tenu de ses convulsions.

Lorsque la potion eut franchi son gosier, le démon sembla se calmer. Il cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens, et sa respiration devint plus régulière. Asagi se détendit et put enfin le lâcher. Jasmine sembla également soulagé, mais il ne relâcha pas son attention.

Les premiers effets de la potion ne se firent pas attendre. Les plaies dues aux clous se refermèrent lentement, sans laisser aucune trace. Au bout d'un moment, le trou béant dans le flanc du démon commença également cicatriser. Hora resta inconscient. Jasmine s'écroula en arrière, s'adossant contre la table basse, beaucoup moins digne que d'ordinaire. Il s'essuya délicatement le visage avec un mouchoir en soie, bien qu'il soit incapable de suer puisqu'il était mort.

"C'est bon… Il survivra," annonça-t-il dans un soupir, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

 

* * *

 

Hora resta inconscient un long moment. Sa blessure s'était stabilisée. Une affreuse cicatrice suppurante et suintante s'était formée à l'endroit où l'arme magique l'avait touché, toujours entourée de la tache noire. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour guérir entièrement, mais il était hors de danger. Sa blessure avait été recouverte de bandages, si bien que cela ne paraissait plus si terrible.

Jasmine se félicitait d'un tel succès. Peut-être même était-ce une première mondiale ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se promit de tout ratifier dans un de ses grimoires, pour les générations futures. Le vampire et l'esclave était également très impressionnés.

Hora se redressa soudain en poussant un cri.

"Saleté de fouine de pirate !!" Il esquissa un grimace de douleur et se plaqua la main contre le flanc.

"Reste couché, tu as besoin de repos !" lui ordonna la sorcière, et le démon obéit.

"Jasmine, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? Comment pourrais-je te remercier…" Il lui prit la main et la porta doucement à ses lèvres, y déposant un chaste baiser.

"Oh, Hora, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier enfin…" Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. "Je suis si heureux que tu ailles mieux."

"Pardonne-moi, mon cher Jasmine. Je… J'ai échoué… Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné, Zin est toujours vivant… Tsubaki a été reprise…"

"Cela ne fait rien, l'important est que tu en sois revenu." Il soupira. "Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Qui est cette pirate dont tu parles ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Une nouvelle addition à l'équipe de Zin. Mon plan était pourtant parfait ! J'ai attendu qu'il commence à conjurer la malédiction pour apparaître et le prendre par surprise. Il n'a rien pu faire. J'ai même réussi à mettre hors-service son gorille de général. Puis, d'un seul coup, cet espèce de poisson-chat m'a sauté dessus et a réussi à me planter sa rapière à travers le corps…"

"C'était une arme magique," répondit le spectre. "Je ne sais pas où Zin a déniché cette pirate, mais c'est mauvais. Son petit groupe est soudainement devenu beaucoup plus dangereux pour nous…"

"C'est affreux !" s'exclama Asagi. "Croyez-vous que nous soyons en danger ? Lorsque nous avons établi le contrat, notre sécurité était censée être garantie !"

"Calmez-vous, seigneur Asagi. Personne ne viendra nous attaquer ici. Les humains ignorent la position, et même l'existence, de la forteresse. Et puis j'ai conçu cette place forte pour la guerre. Nos défenses sont efficaces, notre armée puissante, et j'ai un petit sort en réserve pour le cas où l'on viendrait nous attaquer. Soyez tranquille, nous ne risquons rien. Cette petite déconvenue à Tsubaki ne change en rien les termes de notre contrat."

"Hum… Bon, si vous me l'assurez… Mais je vais tout de même éviter de mettre mon mari au courant, et j'aimerais que personne ne le lui dise. Le pauvre serait terrifié…"

La sorcière acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur l'incube.

"Hora, tu es peut-être tiré d'affaire, mais tu es loin d'être guéri. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et il reste quelques traces de magie blanche dans ton organisme. Tsunehito viendra changer tes bandages tous les deux jours et t'appliquer une potion que je vais préparer."

"Quoi ?!!" s'écria le démon, se redressant subitement, avant de grimacer de douleur. "Pourquoi cette vermine d'esclave !? N'importe qui mais pas lui !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tsunehito est mon apprenti, il est parfaitement apte à t'administrer ces soins !"

"Mais pourquoi pas toi ?!" insista-t-il, d'un ton presque implorant.

"Parce que je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons ! Tu sais bien que je dois maintenir les portails et les malédictions…"

"Pourquoi pas le seigneur Asagi alors ?! Seigneur Asagi, vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh… Eh bien… Si vous voulez, mais… Je suis plus doué pour infliger la douleur que pour la soigner…" répondit le vampire. D'un côté, ce serait une bonne occasion de se retrouver seul avec le seigneur Hora, mais d'un autre côté, soigner ne faisait pas du tout partie de son champ d'aptitudes. De toute façon, il avait déjà l'occasion de côtoyer le démon lors de leurs tests dans les salles de torture.

"Il suffit, Hora !" le réprimanda Jasmine. "Tsunehito a les compétences magiques pour te soigner, alors ce sera lui !"

"Roh la la… Inutile de t'énerver…"

Il lança un regard noir en direction de l'esclave, mais ce dernier se contenta de s'incliner profondément, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus. Il soupira. Tout cela était de la faute de ce lombric de Zin ! Il ne payait rien pour attendre ! La prochaine fois, il finirait grillé comme une saucisse, Hora s'en faisait la promesse !


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^. Il n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Enjoy !

Comme convenu, deux jours plus tard, Tsunehito frappait timidement à la porte de la chambre de Hora, transportant un panier avec des rouleaux de bandages et des fioles de cataplasme magique.

"Entre, cafard !" ordonna le démon, en colère mais bien obligé de se plier à la volonté de Jasmine. Il pouvait encore sentir la morsure de la magie blanche autour de sa blessure, il avait vraiment besoin de ces soins…

L'esclave pénétra dans la chambre, et Hora émit un grognement de mécontentement. Décidément, cette fouine ne manquait pas de toupet ! Sa tenue était bien éloignée de sa livrée standard. Il était vêtu d'une petite robe rouge, noire et blanche, ornée de dentelle et de nœuds. Sa jupe, au motif en damier noir et blanc, était beaucoup trop courte ! Ses bas rayés rouge et noir lui montaient au dessus des genoux, mais la peau de ses cuisses était tout de même visible (1). Comment arrivait-il à dérober ces robes sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Hora n'en avait aucune idée…

"Tu pousses ta chance un peu trop loin…" soupira-t-il, blasé.

"Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, monseigneur. Je suis ici pour vous soigner." Il lança un regard circulaire à la chambre. "Hum… Et peut-être pour faire un peu de ménage…"

En pénétrant dans la chambre, l'esclave la trouva dans un état déplorable. Le baldaquin du lit était toujours cassé, et avait été jeté sans cérémonie sur le côté de la pièce. Une multitude de bibelots en faïence recouvraient le sol, certains encore entiers, mais la plupart détruits. Il y avait d'autres débris et des traces de coups dans les murs. Rien n'avait été nettoyé depuis la dernière fois où Tsunehito était venu, à part le fauteuil, sur lequel se trouvait l'incube, et le lit. Il ne put retenir un soupir en voyant cela.

"Allons, monseigneur, cela fait des mois que vous vivez dans cette… cette porcherie ? Ça ne va pas du tout…"

"La ferme, parasite ! N'oublie pas ta place !"

"P… Pardonnez-moi…" Il baissa les yeux. "Je vais tout arranger. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si votre chambre est dans un tel état…"

Il posa son panier sur le lit et entreprit de faire le ménage, sous l’œil noir de Hora. Faire disparaître la poussière était très facile, et cela fut accompli d'un simple geste de la main. Il passa en revanche plus de temps à réparer les bibelots cassés. Lorsqu'il se baissa, Hora put apercevoir sa petite culotte en dentelle, sans doute volée à quelque noble. Il détourna immédiatement le regard en ronchonnant.

"C'est bon, tu as fini ?!" pesta-t-il au bout d'un moment, s'impatientant. "Jasmine ne t'a pas envoyé pour faire le ménage, que je sache !"

"Oui oui, j'ai presque fini monseigneur ! Voilà." Il déposa le dernier bibelot sur une commode. "En revanche, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à réparer le lit et les murs… Je ne maîtrise pas encore suffisamment bien mes pouvoirs et…"

"Je m'en tape ! Dépêche toi de changer mes bandages. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serais débarrassé de toi !"

Tsunehito soupira, l'air triste.

"P… Pourquoi me haïssez-vous tant, monseigneur ?" osa-t-il demander. "Ce… ce n'est pas juste ! Si je ne vous avais pas trouvé l'autre jour, vous seriez mort ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un… qu'un esclave, mais tout de même…"

Hora haussa un sourcil devant l'audace du jeune serviteur. Il se leva et s'approcha, menaçant.

"Où est-ce que tu te crois, misérable cloporte ?!" cracha-t-il. "Aurais-tu osé t'adresser de la sorte au seigneur Asagi ? Je ne crois pas ! Si tu ne veux pas goûter à mes éclairs, je te conseille de la boucler à partir de maintenant !"

Tsunehito eut un mouvement de recul, puis s'inclina aussi bas que possible.

"Veuillez me pardonner, monseigneur."

"Les bandages, vite," lui rappela Hora d'une voix froide.

"Oui, monseigneur. Je vais avoir besoin que… que vous vous déshabilliez…"

"Tsk…"

Le démon n'avait pas le choix. Il ôta son long manteau noir. Tsunehito l'observa avec intérêt. Le seigneur Hora n'était pas vraiment musclé, il était même plutôt fin. Son corps était blafard et recouvert de scarifications, formant d'énigmatiques entrelacs. Pourtant, il dégageait un certain charme et une impression de puissance qui le rendaient particulièrement attirant. L'esclave se demanda si cela était dû à sa nature d'incube.

Les bandages autour de la blessure du démon étaient déjà plein de sang noir séché. A en juger par les grimaces qu'il faisait en se déshabillant, la plaie était encore douloureuse. La magie utilisée pour le blesser devait être incroyablement puissante…

"A… Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît," demanda Tsunehito, détournant ses yeux des motifs formés par les scarifications et faisant un geste vers le lit.

Sans un mot, Hora s'installa le plus loin possible de l'humain. Ce dernier dut cependant se rapprocher, et déposa son panier à côté de lui. Avec précaution, il détacha les bandages qui entouraient l'abdomen du démon et commença à les dérouler. A son contact, Hora poussa un grognement à la fois d'agacement et de douleur.

"Pardon, je vous ai fait mal ?" demanda l'esclave d'une voix inquiète.

"Ferme-la et continue, nom d'un chien !"

"Je vais devoir nettoyer la blessure, avant de continuer…"

"Alors dépêche-toi !" pesta le démon.

Tsunehito passa ses mains le long de la blessure et récita une formule que lui avait apprit la sorcière. Le sang se volatilisa, laissant la cicatrice affreuse, mais propre. Il prit le flacon de cataplasme dans le panier.

"C'est un onguent que mon maître à préparé. Je dois vous l'appliquer. P… Pouvez-vous vous allonger sur le côté ?"

"Roh…"

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta néanmoins et s'allongea, exposant son flanc droit. Tsunehito ouvrit le flacon et en fit sortir une pâte verdâtre dégageant une forte odeur de moisissure, qu'il déposa sur le flanc du démon. La blessure du seigneur Hora n'était pas une simple blessure, et cette préparation n'était pas non plus qu'une simple pommade. Elle nécessitait d'être activée par magie, pour pouvoir contrer les effets de la magie blanche encore présente dans le sang du démon. Tout en récitant les formules qu'il avait apprises par cœur, Tsunehito entreprit de masser la périphérie de la plaie en étalant la pâte. Hora grimaça.

"Je ne vous fait pas mal, monseigneur ?"

Hora ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Cet esclave commençait à lui taper sur le système. Pourquoi Jasmine ne pouvait-il pas venir s'occuper de lui en personne ?! Tout serait tellement plus simple…

Tsunehito se rapprocha légèrement, continuant de le masser en murmurant les formules magiques dans une langue étrange, et offrant ainsi à Hora une vue directe sur ses cuisses. Le démon fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette petite punaise cherchait juste une position plus pratique, où était-il en train de faire ce à quoi Hora pensait ? Si c'était le cas, il y aurait du meurtre dans l'air, foi de démon !

Il lui laissa néanmoins le bénéfice du doute. Et puis, mine de rien, c'était plutôt agréable. Il ne sentait plus du tout la douleur, grâce à la décoction préparée par Jasmine, et ce misérable esclave savait y faire. Il s'autorisa un moment de détente et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas si souvent, après tout…

Malheureusement, ce maudit ver de terre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Ses intentions se firent plus claires lorsqu'il commença à masser de manière plus lente et sensuelle, se rapprochant encore plus. Ses mains s'éloignèrent peu à peu de la blessure, en exploration, guidées par les arabesques des scarifications.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, sale chien ?!" s'exclama Hora, se figeant sous ses doigts.

"Je… Je dois faire pénétrer la magie, c'est la consigne du maître," répondit l'esclave, s'interrompant dans ses formules.

"Ben voyons ! Et c'est Jasmine qui t'a dit de t'habiller comme cela aussi ?!"

"N… Non…" bégaya-t-il, rougissant. "Ça, ce… ce n'est rien que pour vous, monseigneur…" Il se crispa, s'attendant à se faire frapper ou balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme la dernière fois, mais il ne se passa rien.

Hora se redressa, chassant les mains de l'esclave, et poussa un soupir. C'était n'importe quoi… Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, dans un geste d'agacement.

"Tu ne serais pas un peu idiot, comme humain ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?!"

"Que…" Il déglutit avec difficulté, observant le démon d'un air méfiant. "Que vous me tueriez si je recommençais un coup pareil…"

A ces mots, Hora lui asséna un terrible gifle du revers de la main, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Il se sentit décoller du lit et atterrit par terre, en gémissant de douleur. Le démon se leva, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

"Alors pourquoi tu recommences ?!" s'écria-t-il, une expression de haine sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu veux vraiment mourir, c'est ça !?"

"A… Attendez, monseigneur ! Ce… ça n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois !" s'exclama l'esclave, s'efforçant de contenir ses larmes malgré la douleur lancinante de sa joue.

"Comment ça, rien à voir ?! C'est exactement pareil ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ton plan ne marcherait pas ?! Tenter de me séduire, moi, un incube, pour ne plus être esclave ?! C'est complètement débile !"

"C'est… C'est faux !" s'exclama Tsunehito, se redressant tant bien que mal. "Ce… C'est ce que j'essayais de faire au début, c'est vrai, mais… Après avoir entendu la façon dont vous parliez de ce Kaya… Oomph !" A peine ce nom avait-il franchi ses lèvres que Hora lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, le renvoyant au tapis.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas prononcer son nom, ignoble rat !" s'écria le démon, ponctuant son discours de coups de pied. "Kaya n'a rien à voir avec toi, RIEN ! Tu n'es qu'une blatte comparé à mon Kaya ! Une immonde blatte, tu m'entend !?"

Il frappa à nouveau le pauvre esclave, avant de s'éloigner en soupirant. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa blessure et esquissa une grimace. Comme s'il était en état pour ces imbécillités…

"Kaya… Kaya…" murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. "Sans ce serpent de Kamijo, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…"

Soudain, une paire de bras vint le serrer par derrière, et une tête se posa contre son dos. Bon sang… Ce maudit chacal ! N'était-il pas par terre, en train de baver et de haleter après les coups qu'il venait de recevoir ?! Mais depuis le début, ce vaurien semblait étonnamment doué pour soigner ses propres blessures… Une compétence qu'il devait avoir développé naturellement suite aux punitions répétées du seigneur Asagi…

"Monseigneur, je… je sais que vous vous sentez seul !" s'exclama Tsunehito, derrière lui, parlant à toute allure avant que Hora ne l'interrompe à nouveau en le rouant de coups. "Je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes sentimental… La façon dont vous parlez de… de cette personne… Et puis vous ne m'avez pas tué ! Je… Je peux vous aider à être moins seul !"

"Imbécile !" cracha-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un simple esclave comme toi me conviendrait ?! Je ne t'ai pas tué par respect pour Jasmine, rien de plus !"

Tsunehito resta silencieux un moment, penaud, avant de reprendre d'un ton presque implorant.

"C… Combien de temps cela fait-il que vous n'avez touché personne… ?"

Une fois de plus, Hora se figea. Combien de temps ? Depuis Kaya… Des années… Il ne comptait même plus. Pour ne pas passer pour un faible parmi la communauté des incubes, il faisait semblant de partir en chasse, mais…

"Cela ne te regarde pas, vermine !" s'exclama-t-il. "Et même si cela faisait longtemps, pourquoi voudrais-je de toi ?! Je te trouve bien prétentieux ! Tu n'es que mon esclave, après tout ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de m'adresser la parole !"

"Je… Je ne suis pas votre esclave, je suis celui du maître, monseigneur !" répliqua Tsunehito, comme si cela justifiait son impertinence.

"Tu as tort !" répondit le démon. "Ce qui est à Jasmine est à moi ! Nous partageons tout !"

"… Sauf un lit…"

Cette dernière remarque énerva Hora au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il ne couche pas avec Jasmine ?! Leur relation était bien plus forte que cela ! Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement, ils s'épaulaient, et surtout ils faisaient ce qu'il fallait pour assouvir leur vengeance ! Il se retourna et attrapa l'esclave par le cou, le soulevant du sol.

"Qu'est-ce qu'une petite pute dans ton genre comprend à l'amour ?!" s'énerva-t-il, ignorant les plaintes étranglées de l'esclave et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses poignets pour essayer de le faire lâcher. "J'aime Kaya, et Jasmine aime ce rat de Kamijo ! Ce que nous partageons Jasmine et moi n'a rien à voir ! Un misérable esclave comme toi ne peut pas comprendre !"

Excédé, il envoya Tsunehito valser contre un buffet, brisant à nouveau les bibelots fraîchement réparés. Mais l'effort lui arracha une grimace de douleur, et il posa sa main contre sa blessure. Râlant, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait laisser ce petit merdeux finir son travail…

Tsunehito soupira. Etait-ce vraiment la peine de se donner du mal pour remettre en état les sujets de porcelaine, si le seigneur Hora en faisait si peu de cas… Il tenta de se relever, en s'appuyant contre le meuble, mais sa cheville s'était tordue à l'atterrissage… Heureusement, cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour la soigner. Il se releva et jeta un regard hésitant en direction du démon.

"Finis ce que tu as à faire et fiche le camp…" soupira Hora, exaspéré, en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

"Oui, monseigneur."

Lentement, précautionneusement, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit un des rouleaux de bandage et l'enroula autour de l'abdomen du démon, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Mais plus que la douleur, c'était la proximité physique qui ennuyait Hora. Ce satané esclave le collait toujours d'un peu trop près. Sa tête était-elle donc aussi vide que celles des poupées à qui il ressemblait ?! Mais il avait beau être un complet idiot, il était plutôt doué de ses mains, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le démon. Et s'il prenait bien soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure, il n'hésitait cependant pas à frôler légèrement la peau de l'incube de ses mains, ridiculement douces par ailleurs… Utilisait-il des soins magiques, comme Jasmine ? Volés à Jasmine, selon toutes probabilités… Ahh, pourquoi Jasmine s'était-il prit d'affection pour cet insolent qui ne méritait rien d'autre qu'une bonne correction…

"Vous êtes tendu, monseigneur," remarqua l'esclave. "Je… Je pourrais peut-être vous faire un massage. Un vrai, cette fois. Vous… vous avez besoin de décompresser, surtout après une blessure comme celle-ci, et…" Il s'interrompit, devant le regard noir de l'incube.

"Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire, hein ? Peu importe le nombre de fois que je te passerais à tabac ? Tsk…" Incapable de soutenir son regard, l'esclave baissa les yeux. Hora soupira. Décidément, il comprenait pas son entêtement… "Pourquoi t'obstines-tu autant ?! Tu aimes te faire battre ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin ?!"

L'esclave releva timidement la tête, en rougissant, et ses yeux violets se posèrent sur ceux vairons du démon.

"Votre… Votre amour ?"

Hora eut un petit rire sarcastique.

"Ben voyons… Tu ne manques pas de souffle, pour un esclave ! Mais je te conseille de revoir tes ambitions à la baisse, sans quoi cette conversation va rapidement tourner court…"

Loin de se démonter, Tsunehito tenta une autre proposition.

"Juste… Juste du sexe alors ? Cela vous ferait du bien, monseigneur." Il attrapa doucement la main du démon et la plaça sur sa cuisse, juste à l'endroit où ses bas s'arrêtaient et dévoilaient sa peau diaphane. Hora fronça les sourcils, mais ne retira pas sa main. Pourquoi pas, au fond ? Puisque cet imbécile se livrait de lui-même, il n'avait qu'à en profiter ! Après tout, il ne pouvait pas nier que ses… _activités d'incube_ lui manquaient. Ni, à son grand dam, que cet esclave insupportable était plutôt alléchant, avec son joli minois et ses jambes graciles, mais…

"Kaya est une exception, tu sais ?" répondit-il. "Je suis un incube, un démon. En général, mes victimes finissent mal, à un moment ou un autre… Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber…"

Tsunehito s'accorda un moment avant de répondre. Il laissa courir sa main le long du bras crayeux et scarifié de l'incube, délicatement. Il sentit la main du démon se resserrer et remonter légèrement plus haut sur sa jambe, ses longs doigts d'albâtre s'insinuant sous les volants de sa jupe, lui caressant agréablement la cuisse. Pour une fois que Hora ne le repoussait pas, il devait en profiter ! Dans un sursaut de hardiesse, ou de témérité, il s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de l'incube, et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Sa propre audace le surprenait ! Il était sur les genoux du démon ! Cet être si terrifiant, mais si fascinant, sicaptivant. Si violent, mais pourtant sensible. Jamais le frisson du danger, de l'inconnu, n'avait été aussi exaltant ! Jamais n'avait-il eu à ce point envie de cet être étrange, au charme résolument magnétique !

"Peut-être pourrais-je être une exception, moi aussi ?" dit-il, l'excitation lui donnant plus d'aplomb qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Hora esquissa un rictus, malfaisant et amusé. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'humain, appréciant la forme de son corps mince.

"Ne rêve pas trop…" répondit-il. "Tu ne sera qu'un jouet pour moi. Un objet que j'utiliserai à ma convenance…Renonce, tant que tu le peux encore."

Mais le jeune serviteur était au-delà de la raison. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux cendrés de l'incube. Ou peut-être était-il à ce point sûr de lui et de ses pouvoirs qu'il s'imaginait capable de doubler un démon…

"Je suis votre esclave, mon maître…" murmura-t-il, et le rictus du démon s'intensifia. Qu'il s'agisse de désir ou de folie, Hora n'en avait rien à faire. Il était gagnant quoi qu'il arrive. Il joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux de l'esclave, savourant sa victoire, avant de lui attraper fermement l'arrière de la tête.

"Je t'aurais prévenu…"

Il attira Tsunehito vers lui et captura ses lèvres en un baiser torride, un baiser qui scellait leur contrat. Désormais, il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière…

 

* * *

 

(1)  <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/tsuneh10.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en profite pour annoncer que le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre final ! Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin de l'aventure ! La fin au sens propre pour un certain nombre des personnages, Hora et Tsunehito bien sûr, mais également Asagi et Jasmine. Et peut-être d'autre, qui sait...  
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !! Je ne suis pas sûre que pouvoir le sortir bientôt, par contre, avec le boulot et tout. Il me reste encore à peu près la moitié à écrire je pense ^^.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh oui, le chapitre final !!! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^  
> Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire Hourglass et à développer l'univers créé par Kuroryuu et agrandi par Gueuwen et moi ^^. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire ^^.  
> Enjoy !

Ce matin là, près de deux mois après l'incident de Tsubaki, Asagi et Ruiza était allés se coucher comme à leur habitude. La forteresse dormait, la plupart de ses occupants ayant un mode de vie nocturne. Jasmine, Hora, une partie des démons et vampires, la majeure partie des esclaves, tout le monde était au lit, à l'exception d'un contingent de gardes et de quelques assistants du seigneur Asagi qui devaient continuer à torturer certains prisonniers pendant la journée.

Malheureusement, ce repos fut de courte durée. Les deux vampires furent tirés du sommeil par un immense fracas qui fit trembler la forteresse jusque dans ses fondations.

"Kyaaa !!" s'écria Ruiza, réveillé en sursaut et s'agrippant au bras de son mari. "Qu… qu'est-ce que c'était ?!"

"Je ne sais pas…" Asagi tendit l'oreille, mais le bruit s'était arrêté. Il pensa d'abord à la foudre, qui aurait pu frapper la forteresse, mais tout était beaucoup trop calme. En fait, il régnait un silence presque total : même les cris des suppliciés dans les salles de torture s'étaient tus… Asagi fronça les sourcils. Ses assistants avaient pourtant pour consigne de ne pas interrompre le travail, sauf cas de force majeure. S'agissait-il d'un cas de force majeure ? "Ne bouge pas, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe," dit-il à Ruiza.

Il se leva en hâte et alla ouvrir les épais rideaux de velours rouges. Il esquissa une grimace, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Les fenêtres de l'aile Est étant toutes enchantées pour filtrer les rayons néfastes du soleil et il put donc observer en toute sécurité, ses yeux s'adaptant rapidement à la luminosité. Il ne put contenir une exclamation de choc à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et referma immédiatement les rideaux.

"Eh… Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Ruiza, triturant nerveusement les couvertures.

"Je… Je dois aller voir le seigneur Jasmine You," dit-il. "Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attend moi ici."

"M… Mais j'ai peur !" s'exclama son mari d'une voix anxieuse. Asagi soupira.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite. Attend moi sagement ici, d'accord ?" reprit-il d'un ton plus doux. "Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave."

"Bon, d'accord…" répondit Ruiza à contrecœur.

Asagi s'habilla rapidement. Grâce à sa vitesse de vampire, cela ne lui prit que quelques instants pour être parfaitement vêtu. Peu importe l'urgence, il était hors de question de se présenter devant le seigneur Jasmine You avec un aspect négligé ! Il avait ainsi enfilé une robe noire à corsage de cuir rouge, dévoilant ses épaules blanches et ses jambes recouvertes de bas résilles rouges. Il portait également de longs gants de cuir de la même couleur. Il avait même eu le temps de se maquiller et d'orner ses longs cheveux noirs de deux petites cornes en tissus et de tresses rouges, accessoires indispensables à cette tenue (1).

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari, avant de s'en aller à la hâte.

Ruiza se tassa un peu plus sous les couvertures, inquiet. Ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Que ce soit à Schwarzwald ou à la forteresse, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, les cris des prisonniers n'avaient jamais cessé. Ils étaient torturés nuit et jour. Leurs hurlements étaient devenus un bruit de fond auquel tout le monde s'était habitué, et ne plus l'entendre d'un seul coup était pour le moins déroutant…

Qu'avait bien pu voir Asagi pour décider de se précipiter chez la sorcière en pleine journée ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien voulu lui dire ? Que se passait-il au juste ? Tout cela était décidément très étrange… Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ruiza se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Des navires. Des dizaines de navires. Remplis à ras bord d'humains ! Avec des catapultes !! C'était tout une armada qui prenait d'assaut la forteresse !

"Oh mon dieu…" s'exclama Ruiza, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Les humains ! Les humains les avaient trouvés ! Mais comment ?! La forteresse était censée être inconnue ! Ils étaient censés être en sécurité ici !

"Kyaaa !!" s'écria-t-il en s'accroupissant sous la fenêtre, les mains sur les oreilles. Un second fracas retentit, alors que des morceaux de murailles étaient arrachés par les projectiles des catapultes. L'aile Est était trop loin pour être touchée, mais il avait vu les tirs s'élever dans les airs ! Il avait vu les pierres et les projectiles enflammés ! Voilà donc ce qui les avait réveillé en sursaut : les humains étaient venus pour les tuer ! C'en était fini d'eux ! Ils auraient dû rester à Schwarzwald depuis le début !

Dehors, le vent sembla se lever. Il risqua un œil à la fenêtre, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Une véritable tempête s'était déclarée, ballottant les navires. Des braises incandescentes volaient, portées par les vents et enflammant les voiles. C'était sans doute un sort lancé par le seigneur Jasmine You. Mais cela ne servirait à rien, les humains étaient trop nombreux ! Ces monstres sans foi ni loi, qui venait lâchement les attaquer en pleine journée, pour les tuer dans leurs lits, ils ne pouvaient être combattus !

Il resta un moment prostré contre le mur, à trembler et à sangloter. La tempête faisait rage, et d'autres impacts se firent entendre. C'était une catastrophe ! Ils allaient tous mourir, sans pouvoir rien faire ! Il allait mourir, sans jamais revoir le château de sa mère, sans jamais revoir ses beaux jardins. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas resté à Schwarzwald ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se mêlent de cette guerre qui ne les regardait pas !

"Asagi…" murmura-t-il. Il devait le retrouver ! Il voulait au moins être avec lui pour leurs derniers instants…

Il s'habilla en vitesse, revêtant la première robe qu'il trouva dans son armoire, une robe bleu marine ornée de froufrous et dentelles bleues, et de boutons d'argent (2). Il ne prit même pas le temps de se coiffer, son esprit n'étant occupé que par son mari. Il devait absolument le trouver.

Il quitta ses appartements d'un pas prudent, effrayé. L'aile était en ébullition. Des gardes passaient en courant, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Des vampires sortaient de leurs chambres, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

"Où est le seigneur Asagi ?!" s'exclamaient-ils.

"Le sénéchal Hide-Zou est introuvable lui aussi !"

"Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?!"

"C'est un scandale !"

En apercevant Ruiza, quelques uns s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, l'assaillant de questions d'un ton mécontent, tout en multipliant les courbettes et les révérences.

"Votre estimée seigneurie, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?!"

"Où est votre mari, votre gracieuse seigneurie ?!"

"Mais enfin, votre radieuse seigneurie, pourquoi ne nous dit-on rien !?"

"Je… Je ne sais pas…" répondit-il, confus. Il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac, et le stress lui faisait tourner la tête.

Les vampires le suivirent en le harcelant jusqu'au bout du couloir, où ils furent stoppés par des gardes.

"Que personne ne quitte l'étage des chambres !" déclara l'un des soldats d'un ton ferme. "Ordre du capitaine Hiroki !"

"Quoi ?!!" s'offusquèrent les nobles vampires.

"Le capitaine n'a pas a nous donner d'ordres !"

"C'est une honte ! Le seigneur Asagi entendra parler de cela, vous pouvez me croire !"

Mais les gardes ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par cette menace. Ils posèrent leurs mains sur les manches de leurs armes, signifiant qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire appliquer les ordres que cela leur plaise ou non. Ce geste déclencha un tollé parmi les nobles, pour qui ce comportement était absolument révoltant. Ruiza s'avança vers le garde qui semblait être le chef.

"Laissez-moi passer, je dois voir mon mari !" s'exclama-t-il. Le garde s'inclina profondément devant lui.

"Allons, votre éminente seigneurie, vous n'y pensez pas !" répondit-il. "Les ordres sont clairs, nous ne devons laisser personne sortir. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devriez rester ici avec tout le monde."

"Non ! Je dois passer ! Je suis votre seigneur et je vous l'ordonne !" s'écria-t-il, se surprenant lui-même. En huit siècles, il n'avait pratiquement jamais donné d'ordre direct… Il se demanda quel effet cela pouvait bien avoir, sachant que sa voix tremblait et que ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré… Le garde sembla hésiter, ne sachant s'il devait obéir ou non.

"Je… Je ne suis pas habilité à prendre une telle décision, votre éblouissante seigneurie…"

"Alors vous êtes encore moins habilité à me retenir prisonnier. Ecartez-vous !"

Le garde plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Dans ces cas là, le protocole était de faire appel au sénéchal Hide-Zou pour qu'il intervienne et raisonne le seigneur Ruiza, mais le sénéchal était absent… Et il ne pouvait pas décemment désobéir à un ordre direct de son seigneur, cela lui vaudrait un aller simple pour les salles de torture si le chef de clan l'apprenait ! Il fit un signe de tête à ses collègues, qui s'écartèrent.

"Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, votre majestueuse seigneurie," dit-il, s'inclinant et espérant qu'il ne rapporterait pas cet incident à son mari.

Ruiza hocha la tête et passa. Dans son dos, les gardes placèrent leurs armes au travers du chemin, déclenchant d'autres protestations indignées parmi les nobles qui avaient essayé d'en profiter pour passer.

Il descendit les étages à la hâte et arriva dans le hall de l'aile, où des gardes vampires et démons couraient de tous les côtés. Comment retrouver Asagi au milieu de toute cette agitation ? Dehors, d'autres impacts retentissaient.

Il prit la direction du corps de logis principal, tout en jetant des coups d’œil paniqués un peu partout et en murmurant le nom de son mari. Quelques gardes le regardèrent passer d'un air curieux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, mais ils avaient trop à faire pour s'occuper de lui. La forteresse était attaquée, ce n'était pas le moment de déambuler en robe dans les couloirs !

Arrivé dans le hall du corps de logis, il aperçu le capitaine qui étudiait des rapports, flanqué d'une lieutenante vampire et d'un démon en livrée violette. Le capitaine portait un long manteau de cuir noir, sans manche. Des brassards lui recouvraient les avant-bras, dévoilant ses biceps musclés (3). Il portait son épée au côté.

"Hiroki !" appela Ruiza d'une voix désespérée, se précipitant vers lui.

Le capitaine leva les yeux, surpris, et tendit les rapports à la lieutenante. Il donna quelques brefs ordres, et les deux gardes s'en allèrent.

"Monseigneur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Hiroki, a… avez-vous vu mon mari ? Où est-il ? Je le cherche depuis tout à l'heure…" Il lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Le seigneur Asagi est en réunion de crise avec les seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora," expliqua le capitaine.

"Je… Je dois le voir… Je dois être avec lui…"

"C'est une mauvaise idée, monseigneur…" soupira Hiroki. "C'est une réunion militaire, vous comprenez ? Et puis le seigneur Asagi a dit qu'il reviendrait vous voir tout de suite après la réunion."

"M… Mais… J'ai besoin de lui…" insista-t-il, désemparé.

"Ecoutez, monseigneur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici…" reprit le capitaine, soupirant à nouveau. "C'est dangereux. Les humains pourraient percer la muraille d'un instant à l'autre. Je vais vous raccompagner."

"Mais… Asagi…"

"Il vous rejoindra après la réunion, j'y veillerai personnellement. Maintenant venez avec moi. Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi ferme, monseigneur, mais cette forteresse va devenir un champ de bataille. Vous devez rester à l'abri."

Ruiza s'avoua vaincu. Il suivit docilement le capitaine, tout penaud et au bord des larmes. Hiroki le raccompagna jusque dans l'aile Est. Ils montèrent les escaliers vers les étages, ne croisant personne. Tout le monde était soit en train de se préparer pour la bataille, soit retenu à l'étage des chambres.

"C'est… C'est bon. Je devrais pouvoir retrouver le chemin à partir d'ici…" soupira Ruiza.

"Si je vous laisse ici, vous n'allez pas redescendre ?" demanda le capitaine. Il serait plus tranquille en raccompagnant Ruiza jusqu'à ses appartements, ou au moins jusqu'à l'étage des chambres, où les gardes l'empêcheraient de redescendre.

"Non, c'est promis… Je vais rester tout seul chez moi et attendre mon mari… En plus vous feriez mieux de ne pas monter à l'étage des chambres, tout le monde est assez remonté contre vous…"

"Parce que je les empêche de sortir ? Mais c'est pour leur sécurité…"

"Peut-être, mais ils n'apprécient pas que vous leur donniez des ordres," expliqua Ruiza.

"Mais enfin, ils savent bien qu'en cas d'attaque je dispose de toute l'autorité du seigneur Asagi… Enfin, nous réglerons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant vous devez vous mettre à l'abri, et je dois retourner en bas."

"D'accord…"

La boule au ventre et les yeux rivés sur le sol, il s'apprêta à gravir les derniers escaliers qui le séparaient de l'étage des chambres, où il serait confiné jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais Hiroki lui attrapa le bras.

"Juste un instant, monseigneur, s'il vous plaît," s'exclama-t-il. Ruiza le regarda d'un air surpris et un peu choqué, et Hiroki le lâcha. "Monseigneur, je… Nous… Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque… lorsque je vous ai… embrassé."

"Oh… En… en effet…" répondit Ruiza, rougissant en se remémorant l'épisode, qui datait pourtant de quelques mois. Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il s'arrangeait pour éviter le sujet, mais… en fait si, plus ou moins… "Je ne suis pas sûr que… que le moment soit bien choisi pour en parler…"

"Au contraire, monseigneur, c'est le moment ou jamais. Avec ces humains à nos portes, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait…"

Ruiza baissa les yeux. Le capitaine avait raison, ils ne passeraient sans doute pas la journée. Ces humains sans scrupule allaient les assassiner jusqu'au dernier…

"Nous allons mourir…" murmura-t-il, désespéré.

"Non, monseigneur, ce… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" s'empressa de répondre Hiroki. Il leva une main hésitante et caressa doucement la joue de Ruiza. "Vous ne craignez rien. Les humains sont nombreux, mais la forteresse est bien défendue, nous parviendrons à les repousser, faites moi confiance. Mais… C'est une bataille. Il y aura beaucoup de morts… Je serai personnellement au front, et si je dois payer votre sécurité au prix de ma vie, je n'hésiterais pas."

"Oh non, ne dites pas cela !" s'exclama Ruiza, horrifié. Il attrapa la main de Hiroki et la serra dans les siennes. "Je vous interdit de vous sacrifier pour moi !"

Hiroki eut un sourire triste.

"J'aimerais pouvoir vous obéir, monseigneur. J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir vous obéir. Mais au combat, qui sait ce qui arrivera… Je vais tout faire pour rester en vie, bien sûr, mais ma priorité est la sécurité du clan. Votre sécurité. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair entre nous avant d'aller me battre."

"Et si je refuse de vous écouter ?!" insista Ruiza. Ainsi Hiroki serait forcé de rester en vie, pour pouvoir lui parler après la bataille ! Mais le capitaine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Monseigneur, si je meurs sans vous avoir dit ce que j'avais sur la conscience, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Accordez moi au moins cela, s'il vous plaît…"

Le ton de sa voix était suppliant, Ruiza ne put résister. Il céda, la boule au ventre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Hiroki, mais si cela devait se produire, il ne voulait pas lui avoir refusé sa dernière volonté…

"Je… Je vous écoute…" dit-il finalement, non sans une certaine appréhension. Le capitaine se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

"Je voulais… Je voulais simplement vous dire que mes sentiments à votre égard sont sincères, monseigneur. Sincères et purs. Mais je n'aurais pas dû vous les imposer, et j'en suis profondément désolé. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, enfin ! Évidemment que je vous pardonne !" s'exclama Ruiza. Etait-ce cela dont Hiroki avait besoin ? Le pardon, avant son éventuel trépas ?

Le capitaine eut l'air soulagé, sachant que Ruiza ne lui en voulait plus. Il esquissa un sourire."Merci, monseigneur. Cela représente beaucoup pour moi. Malgré tout, je garde l'espoir qu'au fond de vous, une petite partie de votre cœur m'est dévolue…"

Ruiza fixa intensément le sol, tout en rougissant. Il appréciait beaucoup Hiroki. Peut-être… peut-être même qu'une petite partie de lui l'aimait, oui. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il était amoureux d'Asagi, comme au premier jour, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Hiroki, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation…" soupira-t-il.

"C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi." Il inclina légèrement la tête, afin de s'excuser. "Cela m'a fait du bien de pouvoir vous parler," reprit-il. "Je dois vous laisser à présent, les humains peuvent entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Oserais-je… Oserais-je vous demander une dernière faveur, monseigneur ?"

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Ruiza, méfiant.

"Puis-je vous… vous embrasser, une dernière fois ?"

"Hiroki…"

"Je vous en prie, monseigneur. Si je meurs… J'aimerais partir avec le souvenir de vos lèvres…"

Ruiza était perdu. Hiroki avait l'air tellement désespéré… Cela le frappa soudainement : si lui, qui resterait caché dans sa chambre, était déjà paralysé de terreur, il n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir le capitaine, qui serait au cœur des combats ! Hiroki était un homme bon, preux et entièrement dévoué à son clan, il ne méritait pas de subir un sort funeste. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela, assassiné par ces lâches humains… Ruiza n'osait y penser… Mais pourtant, s'il mourrait ? Si, malgré tous ses efforts, les humains avaient raison de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme cela…

Lentement, il se rapprocha. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles du capitaine. Il se laissa étreindre. Les bras d'Hiroki étaient confortables, forts et chauds, mais il y avait beaucoup de mélancolie dans ses gestes lents et tendres. Qu'il survive à cette journée ou non, c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait ainsi prendre son seigneur dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il laisserait Ruiza au seigneur Asagi. Il abandonnait. Il voulait juste sentir une dernière fois ces douces lèvres sur les siennes et ce corps gracile entre ses bras. Il voulait juste aimer Ruiza une dernière fois, avant de placer sa vie entre les mains du destin.

Ruiza sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il repoussa doucement le capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Ne… Ne mourrez pas…" murmura-t-il, un tremblement dans la voix. "Revenez moi, Hiroki, je vous en supplie…"

Hiroki plaça une main sur la joue de son seigneur, essuyant une larme. Son visage était si triste… Il soupira.

"Je vous le promets, monseigneur…"

Il resta un instant immobile, comme pour graver le visage de Ruiza dans sa mémoire, puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son expression était devenue déterminée. Il s'écarta et s'inclina brièvement, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Incapable de contenir ses larmes, Ruiza retourna dans ses appartements.

 

* * *

 

 

En sortant de la salle du trône, où la réunion de crise avait eu lieu, Asagi arborait un sourire confiant. Ils avaient un plan ! Toute la puissance de frappe des humains, elle était inutile. Les démons et les vampires parviendraient à les repousser, c'était certain. Les humains eux-même devaient s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi réunir une telle armée et tenter un assaut au cœur même du quartier général des démons ? La réponse était simple : il s'agissait d'une diversion. Une diversion pour permettre à Zin et à sa pirate de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse et d'attaquer directement la source des invasions, les seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora.

C'était une évidence. Le mage de glace et la pirate étaient la seule chance de victoire des humains. Le conjurateur et la porteuse de l'arme capable de tuer le seigneur Hora. Et comme ils étaient la plus grande force des humains dans cette bataille, ils étaient également leur plus grande faiblesse. Sans eux, toute cette opération était vouée à l'échec. Deux minables petits humains, en mission d'infiltration dans une forteresse pleine à craquer de démons et de vampires d'élite. Ils n'avaient aucune chance ! C'était presque risible !

Asagi fit tourner un rouleau de parchemin entre ses doigts, pas le moins du monde inquiété par l'attaque. C'était à lui qu'était revenue la tâche de capturer les intrus. Un grand honneur, et une preuve de confiance de la part du seigneur Jasmine You. Il était touché. Et il serait encore plus touché par le pactole qui l'attendrait une fois sa mission accomplie. Zin et cette pirate de malheur étaient le dernier obstacle avant la destruction de Xanadu par les démons. Leur vengeance assouvie, Jasmine et Hora s'en irait et alors Asagi n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui avec son mari et son clan, et profiter d'un immense royaume où les humains auraient été réduis en esclavage. Une source de nourriture et de douleur inépuisable ! Et les autres clans se prosterneraient à ses pieds, et le reconnaîtraient comme Roi ! Sa Majesté Asagi ! Son rêve était enfin à portée de main !

"Ahh, je me félicite d'avoir accepté le contrat du seigneur Jasmine You !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est vraiment une opportunité en or pour notre clan !"

"Oui, monseigneur, à condition que notre clan survive à cette bataille…" répondit Hide-Zou, marchant derrière lui.

Le sénéchal ne partageait pas l'optimisme de son maître. De par sa position dans le clan, il était préoccupé par toutes les pertes que cette bataille engendrerait. De nombreux gardes, sans aucun doute. Peut-être des gradés. Et possiblement quelques civils, si les choses tournaient mal. Quoi qu'il en soit, le clan traverserait une période difficile. Une période dont il pourrait ne pas se relever, si les autres clans décidaient de profiter de cette faiblesse momentanée. Depuis son alliance avec la sorcière, le seigneur Asagi était craint parmi les clans du Sud, et donc vu comme une menace. Comme si ses relations privilégiées avec Requiem ne suffisaient pas…

Hide-Zou était non seulement le sénéchal du clan de Schwarzwald, mais également le garde du corps du seigneur Asagi. Aussi restait-il sur le qui-vive, suivant son seigneur d'un pas méfiant, alors que celui-ci sifflotait tranquillement en ondulant gracieusement des hanches. Hide-Zou avait revêtu un magnifique uniforme que lui avait fait faire le seigneur Asagi, spécialement pour les occasions comme celle-ci. D'apparence, il était riche et seyait parfaitement à son rang, noir, orné de froufrous violets et de fourragères sur les épaules (4). Il n'en était pas moins doublé de renforcements en cuir et possédait de nombreuses caches pour divers couteaux et dagues. Alliant protection et élégance, il permettait ainsi à Hide-Zou d'assumer à la fois son rôle de garde du corps et de second du seigneur Asagi.

"Allons, allons, ne sois pas si pessimiste !" s'exclama le chef de clan, avant de lui agiter le rouleau de parchemin sous le nez. "Avec le sort que nous as confié le seigneur Jasmine You, capturer ce freluquet de Zin sera un jeu d'enfant !"

"J'espère que vous avez raison, monseigneur…"

"Douterais-tu de la puissance du seigneur Jasmine You ? Ou de mes compétences à mettre en œuvre son sortilège ?" répliqua Asagi d'un ton sec.

"Bien sûr que non, monseigneur," répondit le sénéchal, s'inclinant brièvement. "Simplement, je pense que ce Zin ne doit pas être sous-estimé. Après tout il a réussi à conjurer de nombreuses malédictions, et sa pirate a bien failli avoir raison du seigneur Hora…"

"Tu crois peut-être que je l'ai oublié ? Mais en venant nous attaquer en plein cœur de la forteresse, c'est lui qui nous sous-estime ! Il commet une erreur, et il s'en souviendra pendant longtemps ! Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Nous avons tout prévu !"

Hide-Zou ne répondit pas. En tant que garde du corps, c'était son rôle de s'inquiéter et de veiller silencieusement à la sécurité de son maître, pas de le contredire ou de remettre en cause ses décisions. Tout se passerait bien parce que, même si le plan échouait, il serait là pour protéger le seigneur Asagi.

Ils se remirent en marche, le chef de clan sifflotant joyeusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'aile Est et grimpèrent les escaliers vers l'étage des chambres. Les gardes les laissèrent passer mais, dès qu'ils posèrent le pied dans le couloir, un flot de protestations et d'exclamations indignées les accueillit.

"Monseigneur, c'est inadmissible ! Ces gardes nous retiennent prisonniers contre notre gré !" s'exclamèrent les nobles.

"Que se passe-t-il enfin ?! Pourquoi sommes nous confinés à cet étage ?!"

"J'exige des explications ! Après cinq cent ans d'allégeance à Schwarzwald, je refuse d'être traité comme du bétail par de vulgaires soldats !"

Déjà, les gardes se plaçaient entre la foule en colère et leur seigneur, prêts à dégainer leurs armes. Asagi eut un soupir, trouvant cela fort fâcheux. S'il n'était pas si pressé par le temps, il choisirait deux ou trois protestataires et les fouetterait devant les autres, pour l'exemple. Ces imbéciles avaient beau être riches et nobles, une telle attitude envers son auguste personne n'était pas tolérable !

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le sénéchal s'interposa.

"Monseigneur, laissez-moi régler cela. Les esprits sont un peu échauffés, c'est compréhensible au vu des événements. Allez voir votre mari, je m'occupe de tout."

Asagi soupira, posant une main sur sa hanche. S'il laissait Hide-Zou gérer la situation, tout se réglerait par le dialogue, dans le calme, et personne ne serait fouetté… Aucun intérêt ! Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser.

"Très bien, merci. Je te prête mon martinet, n'hésite pas à en faire bon usage," dit-il, tendant l'objet de cuir rouge à son second.

Il s'en alla d'un pas décidé vers ses propres appartements, grognant et montrant ses crocs pour que la foule s'écarte à son passage. Derrière, Hide-Zou leur criait de se calmer et qu'il allait répondre à toutes leurs questions. Le chef de clan leva les yeux au ciel. Hide-Zou était un brave garçon, d'une incroyable efficacité, mais rechignait à utiliser la violence lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire… Surtout envers les nobles… Pourtant, sa position dans la hiérarchie du clan lui donnait toute l'autorité nécessaire sur ceux de plus haute naissance que lui, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Haussant les épaules, Asagi le laissa gérer la situation comme il l'entendait et entra chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre.

"Asagi !!" s'écria Ruiza, lui sautant dans les bras. Il tremblait et sanglotait, et Asagi le serra fort et lui frotta gentiment le dos pour le rassurer.

"Je suis là, mon petit lapin en sucre," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Ne pleure plus, tout va bien."

Ruiza sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, Ruiza sur les genoux de son mari. Il avait l'air stressé. Asagi l'embrassa dans le cou, continuant de le caresser doucement, ses mains traçant la ligne de ses jambes. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus sensuels, et il lui embrassa les lèvres, avec tendresse.

"Là, là, ça va mieux ?" lui demanda-t-il après quelques temps de ce traitement. Ruiza secoua la tête.

"Non. J'ai peur…" dit-il, l'air triste.

"Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Ce ne sont que quelques humains…"

"Quelques ?!" l'interrompit Ruiza, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. "Ils sont des milliers ! Ils ont des catapultes et… et du feu ! Ils vont tous nous tuer !!" Sa voix se brisa, et il se remit à pleurer. "Nous… nous aurions dû rester à Schwarzwald…"

"Allons, mon lapinou, tu t'emportes ! Bien sûr que non, nous n'allons pas mourir… Les humains sont nombreux, c'est vrai, mais nous aussi. Et puis ne crois pas que nous allons rester les bras croisés en regardant la bataille. Avec les seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora, nous avons établi un plan ! Les humains n'ont aucune chance !"

"Un… Un plan ?" Il renifla.

"Oui, il suffit de capturer le chef des humains et la victoire sera nôtre ! Un jeu d'enfant ! Et c'est moi qui vais le faire !" s'exclama-t-il fièrement.

"Toi ?!! Oh non, non, Asagi, non !! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles te battre ! C'est trop dangereux !"

"Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre, loin de là ! Regarde, un sort que m'a donné le seigneur Jasmine You," dit-il, lui montrant le parchemin. "Avec ceci, Zin va tomber entre mes griffes sans même que je n'ai à lever le petit doigt ! Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter !"

"Non, c'est trop dangereux !" répéta Ruiza, s'agrippant à son mari en pleurant. "Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !"

"Mais enfin, c'est impossible… Ma mission est capitale, il faut absolument capturer Zin, tu comprends ? Sans lui, les humains ne pourront rien faire."

"A… Alors je viens avec toi !"

"Ah non, c'est hors de question !" s'exclama Asagi, surpris par la proposition de son mari.

"Pourquoi ?! P… Parce que c'est trop dangereux, c'est ça ?! Si c'est trop dangereux pour moi, ça l'est aussi pour toi !"

"Mais non…" Il soupira. Pourquoi Ruiza avait-il décidé d'être aussi difficile… "Ce n'est pas parce que c'est dangereux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que tu vois cette partie de moi. Tu dois rester ici."

"Non… Je… Je ne veux pas rester tout seul… J'ai peur… N'y va pas, je t'en supplie !"

"Tu es en sécurité ici ! Il y a des gardes à l'entrée de l'étage, tu ne crains rien. Et puis je reviendrai te chercher dès que ce sera fini, d'accord ?"

"Non… Non…" pleura Ruiza, le visage enfoui dans les vêtements de son mari. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Asagi lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

"Tiens, prend ceci," dit-il, détachant un bijou de ses vêtements. C'était une broche en forme de rose, sa fleur préférée. Une broche qu'il possédait depuis presque mille ans, bien avant de rencontrer Ruiza. Il la plaça dans sa main. "Voilà, comme cela je serai toujours près de toi, d'accord ? Et puis je reviendrai vite. Tu es rassuré ?"

"M… Mais… Comment saurai-je que c'est toi qui revient, et pas un humain qui vient m'attaquer ??"

"Reste bien caché dans la chambre, et je toquerai à la porte en faisant une petite musique. Ainsi, tu saura que c'est moi." Il fit la démonstration, frappant contre le bois du lit.

"D'a… D'accord…" répondit finalement Ruiza en reniflant. Il accrocha la broche à sa robe.

"Je dois y aller maintenant. Je t'aime, mon petit lapin."

"Moi… Moi aussi, je t'aime… tellement fort…"

Asagi se pencha pour embrasser son mari et le serrer dans ses bras avant de partir. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, dans un geste réconfortant. Mais alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Ruiza fondit à nouveau en larmes et s'agrippa au cou de son mari de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ! Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre !

"N'y va pas, je t'en supplie…" pleurait-il, paniqué. "Ne me laisse pas seul !"

"Il le faut…" Asagi parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte désespérée de son mari et à se lever. "Je reviens vite."

"Non ! A… Asagi !!"

"Si. Je t'aime, Ruiza."

Soucieux, il quitta la pièce alors que son mari continuait de pleurer derrière lui. Cela le déchirait de le voir dans cet état. Il aurait préféré rester avec lui, le rassurer et le réconforter pendant que Hiroki et les autres repoussaient les humains, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait bien demandé au sénéchal de rester avec Ruiza, mais il avait besoin de lui. Tant pis. Après la bataille, il retournerait voir son petit mari et le consolerait d'une manière qui lui ferait totalement oublier son chagrin.

Il retourna dans le couloir où l'attendait Hide-Zou. Le jeune vampire était seul, mis à part les gardes.

"Tiens donc, tout le monde est parti ?" s'étonna le chef de clan.

"Oui, monseigneur. J'ai réussi à les raisonner, ils sont rentrés chez eux. Passablement vexés, je ne vous le cache pas… A mon avis, nous entendrons à nouveau parler de cette histoire… Je vous rend votre martinet."

Asagi lui reprit l'arme d'un air blasé.

"Hum. Si tu t'en étais servi, cela les aurait calmé une bonne fois pour toute…"

"Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur. Je n'ai pas votre talent pour le maniement du martinet…" répondit le sénéchal, s'inclinant légèrement. Asagi eut un sourire, flatté.

"Oh eh bien, c'est vrai que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué que moi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es encore jeune. A force de travail, je suis sûr que tu t'améliorera !"

"Merci de croire en moi, monseigneur. Sauf votre respect, je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher. Pendant que vous étiez avec votre mari, un messager est venu m'apprendre que la muraille avait été percée… Les humains sont entrés."

"C'était inévitable," répondit Asagi, haussant les épaules. "De toute façon, si nous voulons capturer Zin, il fallait bien qu'il trouve le moyen d'entrer. Vous autres," ajouta-t-il, s'adressant aux gardes, "faites passer le message : je veux que l'on me prévienne immédiatement lorsque Zin sera repéré à l'intérieur de la forteresse."

"A vos ordres, monseigneur," répondit le chef des gardes. Il s'inclina profondément et disparut vers les escaliers, afin d'aller prévenir les autres. Asagi se tourna vers Hide-Zou.

"Viens, nous avons des préparatifs à faire."

Le sénéchal acquiesça et suivit son seigneur. Il descendirent quelques étages et se retrouvèrent dans une série de salons. Depuis que Ruiza les avait fait redécorer, ils étaient tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle à manger.

La pièce était entièrement rouge. Pour cette raison, Asagi aimait beaucoup y déjeuner, à minuit, avec ses assistants les plus méritants ou avec le sénéchal. Il s'en servait aussi de salle de réunion. Le papier peint était rouge. Les épais rideaux de velours recouvrant les fenêtres étaient rouges. Tout le mobilier était rouge. C'était splendide ! Des chandeliers surmontés de chandelles rouges et un lustre en cristal éclairaient la pièce d'une douce lumière. Mais le point d'orgue était cette magnifique cage rouge trônant à une extrémité de la salle, permettant à Asagi et ses assistants de stocker de la nourriture et de faire des buffets à volonté. Chacun pouvait alors boire le sang qui lui plaisait, ou bien en goûter plusieurs.

"Zin est peut-être notre ennemi, mais c'est un noble. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un des bardes les plus célèbres de tout le royaume ! Il mérite le meilleur !" s'exclama joyeusement le chef de clan. Il aurait bien invité Zin à sa propre table, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour emmener des humains à proximité de Ruiza. Cette salle à manger ferait parfaitement l'affaire ! En plus, elle possédait déjà les infrastructures nécessaires !

"Aide moi à tout préparer," ordonna Asagi.

Pendant un moment, les deux vampires s'affairèrent à mettre la table, la recouvrant de victuailles et de bouquets de fleurs rouges. Asagi sortit pour l'occasion un grand cru de vin. Ces humains apprécieraient sûrement l'attention. Ils préparèrent ensuite de quoi attacher les humains, sangles, cordes et chaînes. Tout devait être parfait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un vampire entra en courant. Un des assistants d'Asagi.

"Monseigneur ! Le mage a été repéré ! Il… Il est dans les salles de torture !"

"Quoi ?! Dans les salles de torture ?! MES salles de tortures ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là-bas ?!"

"C'est horrible, monseigneur… Il tue nos prisonniers !!"

"Arghh ! Le vandale !! Le vaurien !! Le béotien !! Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Viens avec moi, vite ! Hide-Zou aussi !"

Les trois vampires sortirent à toute vitesse de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols. Le cœur d'Asagi se noua. Ses petits protégés… Ses pauvres petits protégés qu'il torturait avec amour depuis des mois, sauvagement assassinés ! Zin n'avait pas le droit ! Il le paierait cher ! Puisque c'était comme cela, ce maudit mage remplacerait lui-même les prisonniers et fournirait lui-même autant de douleur que toute celle qu'il avait gâchée !

Non… Non, non, non… Il devait se calmer ! Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Zin, le seigneur Jasmine You le voulait vivant et en bon état ! Alala, quel embarras… Mais il trouverait bien un autre moyen de se venger. Zin était sans doute accompagné. Le forcer à regarder ses compagnons souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire, ce serait déjà une petite vengeance. Asagi retrouva le sourire à cette perspective. Après tout, lorsqu'ils auraient gagné cette bataille et la guerre, ce ne seraient pas les prisonniers qui manqueraient !

"Stop !" ordonna-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une antichambre du rez-de-chaussé. Il y avait plusieurs portes, dont une qui donnait sur un escalier, qui menait aux salles de torture. "C'est le seul accès vers la surface," dit-il. "A moins que Zin ne fasse demi-tour, il sera obligé de passer par ici."

"Nous n'allons pas sauver les prisonniers, monseigneur ?" demanda l'assistant, surpris.

"Non… Cela me fend le cœur, mais ils sont perdus… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, désormais, c'est capturer Zin ici et venger leur mémoire…"

"L'endroit est idéal pour lancer le sort. Un choix judicieux, monseigneur," observa le sénéchal.

"Merci. A présent sortez, que je puisse le lancer."

Hide-Zou et l'assistant revinrent sur leurs pas et sortirent de la pièce. Asagi s'avança près d'une porte et déroula son parchemin. Il ne connaissait pas la langue dans laquelle les incantations étaient rédigées, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, du moment que le résultat était là. Au cours de ses siècles d'expérience en tant que maître-tortionnaire, il avait appris à utiliser la magie pour concevoir ses machines, sans pour autant la comprendre. Il suffisait d'en comprendre les effets. D'une voix forte et articulée, il prononça l'incantation.

Il testa l'effet du sort en actionnant la poignée de la porte. Elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Parfait. Il procéda de même pour toutes les portes, y compris celle menant aux salles de torture, et celle dont il venait, qui était encore ouverte. Parfait. Désormais ces portes pouvaient s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, mais pas de l'intérieur. Une fois fait, il retourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré et prononça une autre incantation, plus longue. Un sort de sommeil. Il n'aurait plus qu'à cueillir Zin et ses compagnons comme des champignons ! C'était presque trop facile…

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre, et attendre encore. Pendant que ses petits protégés se faisaient exterminer. Il espérait au moins que Zin ne trouverait pas les geôles ni les laboratoires… Peut-être que quelques prisonniers pourraient être sauvés…

Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent de l'activité à l'intérieur de l'antichambre. Des voix s'élever. La poignée tourna, en vain. Ils purent entendre des bruits de chute, puis plus rien.

"Et voila, le tour est joué ! Hide-Zou, tu as les liens ? Allons-y."

Il ouvrit la porte, révélant le sol couvert de corps inanimés. Une douzaine de soldats étaient endormis. L'un d'entre eux semblait être un gradé. Une jeune femme portait un tricorne, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la pirate de Zin. Il y avait une autre jeune femme, beaucoup plus élégante. Une noble. Elle était face contre terre, aussi Asagi ne put voir s'il la connaissait ou pas. Ses joues se mirent à rosir en sentant la délicieuse odeur de son sang. Une mage ?! Ohhh quel délice ! Celle là, il la gardait pour sa consommation personnelle !

Enfin, Zin était présent. Il avait résisté plus longtemps que les autres. Il ne s'écroula que lorsque Asagi entrait dans la pièce. Zin. Asagi le connaissait bien. Il avait déjà assisté à certains de ses récitals, avec son mari. Un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, doté d'une voix magnifique. Quel dommage qu'il soit leur ennemi, il aurait fait un merveilleux vampire ! Enfin, c'était comme cela… De toute façon, Asagi n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner d'avoir tué ses prisonniers…

"Eh bien, regardez ce que nous avons là ! Les grands de ce monde viennent nous rendre visite, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Attachons les."

Hide-Zou distribua la moitié des liens à l'assistant et garda l'autre moitié pour lui. D'ordinaire cela aurait parfaitement convenu à Asagi, qui aurait supervisé le travail d'un œil critique, mais il souhaitait s'occuper lui-même des deux jeunes nobles. Il prit deux cordes des mains de son sénéchal et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Hum… Elle sentait délicieusement bon ! Il se baissa au dessus de son cou et prit une profonde inspiration. Ahh… Le sang magique était décidément le meilleur ! Couplé à un sang noble, ce serait un véritable régal ! Un met aussi fin que rare ! Il avait tellement hâte de planter ses crocs dans son cou délicat… Mais pas maintenant ! Un tel met ne pouvait pas se déguster dans des conditions aussi déplorable, à même le sol ! Il attendrait d'être à table. L'attente ne la rendrait que plus merveilleuse !

Après l'avoir attachée, il en fit de même avec Zin. Oh, bon sang, lui aussi sentait tellement bon ! Ce délicieux fumet lui mettait l'eau à la bouche ! Son sang ruisselait de magie, plus encore que la jeune femme, et sa peau blanche avait l'air si douce et si tendre… Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y goûter !! Peut-être que… S'il ne prenait que quelques gouttes, personne ne le verrait… Non ! Il ne fallait pas y penser ! Ce serait faillir à sa mission, et c'était inconcevable ! Et puis il était déjà tellement chanceux d'avoir cette jeune noble pour lui tout seul. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un met aussi exquis se présentait !

Asagi, Hide-Zou et l'assistant n'étaient que trois, pour porter plus d'une quinzaine d'humains endormis. Il faudrait faire plusieurs voyages.

"Je prend ces deux là," déclara le chef de clan. "Prenez ceux que vous pouvez. La pirate est prioritaire."

Il s'empara de Zin et de la jeune noble, un sous chaque bras, n'ayant aucun mal à les soulever. Le sénéchal porta la pirate et un soldat. L'assistant plaça le soldat gradé, très grand, sur son épaule, ainsi qu'un autre soldat.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, où ils déposèrent les soldats dans la cage. Asagi posa les deux nobles sur des chaises.

"Allez chercher les autres," ordonna-t-il, et Hide-Zou et l'assistant s'exécutèrent.

Pendant ce temps, il installa Zin. Ce petit voyou méritait une bonne correction. Il lui détacha les mains et remplaça la corde par une chaîne. Il la serra bien autour de ses poignets, afin qu'il ne puisse s'en dégager. Ensuite, il fit passer la chaîne à travers un anneau au plafond et tira, de manière à hisser le jeune mage. Zin se retrouva debout sur la pointe des pieds, pendu au plafond par les bras, sa tête dodelinant mollement entre ses épaules.

Il s'occupa ensuite de la jeune noble. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir en face, il reconnut l'héritière de la famille Wakeshima, régnant sur le duché de Celmisia. Elle aussi, il l'avait vu lors de concerts. C'était une violoncelliste très douée. Décidément, tous les artistes étaient-ils subitement devenus des mages ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agissait d'une hôte de marque ! Il l'accrocha à une chaise à l'aide de sangles, et la plaça à table.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que tout ce beau monde se réveille ! Le sortilège avait une durée d'action d'environ une heure et demi, si Asagi en croyait les dires du seigneur Jasmine You.

Hide-Zou et l'assistant apportèrent les autres soldats. En trois voyages, ils purent enfermer tout le monde dans la cage. Ils leur retirèrent leurs armes et les déposèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, ainsi que le bâton de mage de Zin. Enfin, le sénéchal ferma précautionneusement la porte de la cage à clé.

"Merci pour votre aide," dit Asagi. Il se tourna vers son assistant. "Toi, fiche le camp. Je ne suis vraiment pas content, vous n'auriez pas dû arrêter de torturer les prisonniers, malgré l'attaque ! Nous reparlerons de ça, sois en sûr… Enfin, comme tu m'a aidé, je peux passer l'éponge. Pour les autres, en revanche…"

L'assistant eut un frisson. Il était peut-être tiré d'affaire, mais ses collègues passeraient un sale quart d'heure… Il se dépêcha d'obéir à son seigneur, et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

"Que comptez-vous faire désormais, monseigneur ?" demanda le sénéchal. Asagi eut un sourire.

"Je vais livrer Zin au seigneur Jasmine You, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait vu ses amis se faire torturer devant ses yeux ! Quant à cette jolie demoiselle, une fois qu'elle sera réveillée je la viderai de son sang." Il se lécha les lèvres, excité à cette simple idée.

Hide-Zou acquiesça. Asagi fut satisfait. Un autre sénéchal aurait pu réclamer sa part, mais pas Hide-Zou. Le brave garçon savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en réclamant, mais que son seigneur savait reconnaître le mérite.

"Tu peux choisir celui qui te plaît dans la cage," dit-il. "C'est ta récompense. N'importe lequel, sauf la pirate, bien entendu. Elle sera livrée au seigneur Jasmine You en temps et en heure."

"Merci, monseigneur, mais c'est trop d'honneur !" répliqua le sénéchal.

"Allons, ne sois pas si modeste, tu le mérites !"

"Dans ce cas, si vous le permettez monseigneur, je choisirai après que vous les ayez torturé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en manque un pour la punition du mage, votre effet serait gâché."

"Tu as raison. Soit, tu pourra prendre celui que tu veux. En revanche ils risquent d'avoir perdu un peu de sang…" répondit-il. Hide-Zou s'inclina brièvement, en remerciement. Asagi se tourna vers le râtelier d'armes. "Dis-moi, quelle est l'arme de la pirate ?"

"Celle-ci, monseigneur." Il lui indiqua une rapière à l'aspect assez vieille, mais parfaitement entretenue.

Asagi s'en saisit et s'assit à table. Il examina l'arme pendant un long moment, la faisant tourner dans ses doigts et l'observant avec attention. Il n'était pas expert, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de magique. Comment ce vieux bout de ferraille avait-il pu blesser le seigneur Hora ? Il n'y avait ni rune ni inscription d'une quelconque sorte qui aurait pu lui rappeler les gravures qu'il utilisait sur ses machines de torture. Pas de gemme non plus. Ou bien cette arme n'avait rien de magique, et dans ce cas la clé du mystère résidait ailleurs, ou bien elle avait été ensorcelée d'une manière bien plus puissante que ses machines de torture…

Il s'intéressa ensuite au bâton de Zin. Un ouvrage magnifique ! Là encore il n'était pas expert, et ne pouvait donc pas juger des propriétés magiques de l'objet, mais il pouvait admirer le superbe travail d'artisanat. Un tel artefact avait dû coûter extrêmement cher ! Enfin, s'il en croyait les potins, Zin et son frère le Duc Kamijo avaient hérité d'un sacré pactole à la mort de leurs parents. Une immense fortune que le Duc savait comment faire prospérer. Mais tout de même, le bâton restait impressionnant. A son sommet, une orbe renfermait un cristal de glace éternelle des plus intriguant. Avec un tel bâton, nul doute que Zin donne du fil à retordre aux démons. D'ailleurs…

"Hide-Zou, va en bas dire à ces idiots d'humains que nous avons capturé leur chef. Leur moral devrait en prendre un sacré coup."

Le sénéchal fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement d'inconfort.

"Monseigneur, sauf votre respect, je dois assurer votre protection…" dit-il, gêné.

"Ma protection contre quoi ? Ils sont endormis et attachés…" soupira le chef de clan.

"Mais…"

"C'est un ordre, Hide-Zou. Oserais-tu désobéir à mes ordres ?" Il le fixa de ses yeux rouges perçants, son expression menaçante.

"Bien sûr que non, monseigneur. Veuillez me pardonner."

Il s'inclina profondément avant de sortir de la pièce, un peu inquiet. Quitter ainsi son poste, même sur ordre direct, cela ne lui plaisait pas… Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait dire aux humains que Zin était entre leurs mains, et il reviendrait aussitôt.

 

* * *

 

 

Le capitaine Hiroki para une lame qui visait sa tête et contre-attaqua. D'un geste vif, trop rapide pour que son assaillant ait le temps de réagir, il lui trancha la carotide. L'humain s'écroula avec un cri étranglé, dans un jaillissement de sang. Les pupilles de Hiroki se dilatèrent, l'odeur du sang exacerbant ses sens et son appétit, mais il se força à ignorer la sensation. Il n'avait pas le choix. Déjà, un autre humain le chargeait en hurlant. Il esquiva le coup qui lui était porté et fit tournoyer sa lame, éventrant son adversaire. L'humain poussa un cri strident et tomba à genoux, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses entrailles à l'intérieur de son corps.

Ça n'allait pas du tout, pensa Hiroki. Les humains étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils étaient lents, patauds, peu entraînés, mais nombreux. Face à eux, les vampires n'étaient qu'une poignée, et leur force et leur rapidité peinaient à compenser l'écart du nombre… Quant aux démons, ils possédaient une puissance de frappe impressionnante, mais l'employaient très mal. Ces créatures de destruction et de chaos ignoraient totalement la signification du mot 'défendre'… Ils se contentaient de massacrer et de saccager tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs armes, griffes ou tentacules, sans se soucier de points stratégiques, les combats, le sang et la mort ayant réveillé leurs instincts les plus bestiaux. Les chiens de guerre et les bêtes démoniaques étaient de sortie, déchiquetant leurs proies avec une sauvagerie mêlée de férocité et échappant à tout contrôle de leurs maîtres démons, qui semblaient eux-mêmes réduits à l'état de bêtes fauves.

Le mage Zin avait réussi à mobiliser une gigantesque armée, et n'attaquait pas au hasard. Il avait choisi la journée, sachant qu'il bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise et que les occupants de la forteresse ne seraient pas à leur avantage. Il avait raison. Les vampires craignaient le soleil. Grâce à la tempête de cendre déclenchée par le seigneur Jasmine You un peu plus tôt, l'atmosphère s'étaient suffisamment assombrie pour permettre aux vampires de se battre à l'extérieur, mais, s'ils restaient plus prestes et puissants que les humains, ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme…

L'armée de Zin avait subi de lourdes pertes pendant le débarquement. La tempête avait fait brûler et s'entrechoquer les navires, et chavirer les chaloupes. Les démons ailés avaient causé la mort de beaucoup d'humains directement sur les navires, dont des balistères et servants, ainsi qu'à bord des chaloupes. Enfin, à terre, les humains avaient essuyé un feu nourri de flèches et de boules de feu. Malgré tout cela, ils avaient réussi à percer la muraille et étaient en nombre suffisant pour mettre à mal les défenseurs. C'était la preuve que malgré l'impuissance de Kisaki face aux invasions, tous les xanadiens ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. De nombreux seigneurs devaient avoir prêté leur soutien à Zin, pour réunir une telle armée. Ironiquement, c'était un bon indicateur de la réussite des plans des seigneurs Jasmine You et Hora. Ils étaient perçus comme une menace à l'échelle du royaume entier.

Les troupes ennemies étaient très hétéroclites, selon leurs provenances. Hiroki n'était pas expert en héraldique et en vexillologie humaine, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les soldats venaient des quatre coins du pays. Il y avait de simples soldats, des milliers d'hommes et femmes prêts à donner leur vie pour leur royaume, mais également des chevaliers, et même des mages ! Le rôle de ces derniers ne se cantonnait pas qu'à faire exploser la muraille de la forteresse : ils se battaient à armes égales avec les démons, à coup de magie et de contre-magie. Malgré leur faible nombre, ils constituaient un atout précieux pour l'armée humaine.

Ce qui posait surtout problème aux défenseurs de la forteresse n'étaient ni les soldats, ni les chevaliers, ni même les mages, mais ces sortes de… mercenaires ? Où Zin avait-il pu recruter ces combattants, et à quel prix, Hiroki n'osait l'imaginer… Des pirates par douzaines, une centaine, peut-être plus ! Une horde décousue, bigarrée, mais terriblement efficace. La forteresse était située sur une île après tout, attaquer et piller des îles était la spécialité des pirates. Ils avaient un style de combat plus dynamique que les soldats et les chevaliers, presque comme les vampires. Certains de ces pirates étaient des monstres ! Des écumeurs rusés et experts dans le maniement du sabre, aguerris par des années de combats en pleine mer et de lutte contre les soldats de la marine, ne faisant preuve d'aucune pitié. D'autres mercenaires semblaient donner bien du fil à retordre aux démons. Au loin, un groupe de soldat était mené par un chevalier à l'aspect négligé et un escrimeur d'exception, qui se frayaient un chemin à travers les démons aussi facilement qu'à travers des herbes folles. L'armée de Zin comportait même un ours ! Une créature massive, déchiquetant ses ennemis à coup de griffes et de crocs, semblant ne même pas sentir les flèches qui se plantaient dans son échine…

Hiroki était impressionné. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela de la part des humains. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Mages, pirates ou ours, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Ils finiraient par être défaits. Il le fallait ! La survie du clan était entre ses mains. La vie du seigneur Ruiza. Hiroki le défendrait jusqu'à la fin.

Un soldat le chargea, brandissant un fléau d'arme. Hiroki esquiva. L'humain attaqua à nouveau, hurlant pour se donner du courage. Il portait une lourde cotte de mailles, un casque d'acier et un large bouclier. Hiroki devait agir avec prudence. Le fléau était une arme particulièrement efficace contre une épée, puisque la chaîne pouvait contourner ou s'enrouler autour de la lame. Hiroki ne pouvait parer, au risque de s'exposer, et il ne portait qu'un simple manteau de cuir afin de ne pas sacrifier sa rapidité et son agilité, mais qui n'offrait aucune protection contre une telle arme. Il devait esquiver, et attendre le bon moment.

Le soldat continua à attaquer, forçant le capitaine à reculer. Le soldat était bien protégé, et les mouvements du fléau empêchaient Hiroki de tenter quoi que ce soit. Si seulement chaque humain avaient eu les moyens de s'équiper ainsi, la victoire leur aurait déjà été acquise… Mais Hiroki était loin d'être un débutant. Il ne se laissa pas impressionner par son adversaire, évitant ses coups, analysant froidement ses mouvements et cherchant une ouverture.

Il finit par la trouver. Esquivant la masse hérissée de pointes qui lui fonçait dessus par la gauche, il se baissa et passa derrière le bouclier de l'humain. Surpris, ce dernier tenta de le repousser, mais Hiroki était trop rapide. D'un mouvement ascendant, il planta son épée dans la jointure entre la cotte de maille et le casque. Le sang gicla. La lame rencontra l'intérieur du casque de l'humain en ressortant de l'autre côté de sa tête, s'accompagnant d'un bruit horrible. Le soldat cessa de gesticuler et son fléau tomba au sol. Il s'écroula sur Hiroki, qui parvint finalement à dégager son épée.

"Capitaine, attention !" s'écria une voix. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une hallebardière le charger, prête à le transpercer d'un coup d'estoc. Elle était trop près ! Elle devait avoir profiter du combat contre le soldat au fléau pour s'approcher, et maintenant elle allait l'embrocher comme un faisan ! Agissant par instinct, ses crocs dévoilés, Hiroki bondit en arrière, mais le corps du soldat au fléau le gêna et le fit presque tomber. Il n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver !

La hallebardière chuta sur le côté, comme frappée par quelque chose. Elle ne se releva pas. Un couteau était planté dans le coté droit de son crâne. Hiroki se tourna dans la direction d'où venait l'arme.

"Sénéchal," dit-il. "Merci."

Hide-Zou lui adressa un sourire en coin, faisant tourner d'autres couteaux dans sa main.

"Pas de quoi. C'est le seigneur Asagi qui…" Il s'interrompit, projetant un de ses couteaux dans l’œil d'un humain.

"Le seigneur Asagi ?"

"Oui, il m'envoie pour…" Cette fois, ce fut Hiroki qui para une attaque et ouvrit son adversaire en deux, de bas en haut.

"Eh bien ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je dois transmettre un message aux humains. Nous avons…" Un soldat ennemi le chargea. Il l'évita, faisant tournoyer les volants de son uniforme, et planta son dernier couteau dans sa nuque.

"Quel genre de message ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour…" Hiroki trancha la tête d'une humaine.

"Évidemment que c'est le moment, puisque le seigneur Asagi l'ordonne !" s'exclama Hide-Zou. Il esquiva, sortit prestement une dague de son uniforme et égorgea un soldat. Hiroki acquiesça. Le sénéchal avait raison.

"Vampires, avec moi !" s'écria-t-il, tâchant de couvrir le fracas des armes. Les lignes devaient se reformer. Il organisa une retraite, ralliant ses vampires qui s'étaient éparpillés au fil de la bataille.

Ensemble, ils reculèrent jusqu'aux jardins du seigneur Ruiza, tandis que les humains étaient occupés par les démons. De là, Hiroki put mieux observer la situation.

Les démons avaient subi de nombreuses pertes. Les vampires beaucoup moins, mais leur faible nombre rendait chaque perte critique. Les humains avaient également leur lot de morts, et les cadavres jonchaient le sol, mais ils avaient toujours l'avantage du nombre. Ils semblaient s'être scindés en deux groupes. L'un, mené par l'escrimeur de génie, se dirigeait vers le corps de logis principal. Il était défendu par une armée de démons d'élites, dirigés par les généraux du seigneur Hora. Ils ne laisseraient aucun humain pénétrer à l'intérieur, Hiroki leur faisait confiance sur ce point. L'autre groupe était ici, près de l'aile Est, les pirates en première ligne. Une horde de démons brutaux et impitoyables leur faisait face, couvrant la retraite des vampires.

"Si vous avez un plan, Hide-Zou, c'est le moment de nous en faire part," déclara le capitaine. Cette bataille s'éternisait et ne tournait pas à leur avantage.

"Ce que j'essayais de vous dire," commença le jeune vampire, "c'est que le seigneur Asagi m'envoie délivrer un message aux humains. Il a capturé leur chef, le mage Zin. Il va le livrer au seigneur Jasmine You. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant leur défaite."

"Du temps, sénéchal, je ne suis pas sûr que nous en ayons beaucoup…"

Hide-Zou acquiesça. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il retournerait immédiatement auprès de son seigneur et veillerait à ce qu'il ne traîne pas trop à remettre Zin au seigneur Jasmine You.

Les humains se battaient avec acharnement, et certains avaient réussi à forcer le mur de démons se dressant entre les vampires et eux. Principalement des pirates. Le sénéchal fit un pas en avant. Derrière lui, le capitaine et ses gardes se préparaient à les recevoir.

"Humains, rendez-vous ! Nous tenons votre chef !" déclara Hide-Zou d'une voix la plus forte possible. Il n'avait aucun moyen de transmettre le message à l'intégralité des combattants, mais espérait que le bruit se mette à courir parmi les rangs adverses. Afin de prouver ses dires, il jeta le serre-tête de Zin en direction des humains.

Les pirates se ruèrent dessus comme des mouettes sur un morceau de pain. Ils n'eurent aucun doute quant à l'authenticité de l'objet. Un serre-tête en or, finement ciselé et ouvragé, serti d'une pierre précieuse, il ne pouvait qu'appartenir au jeune mage ! Un intense chahut suivi l'annonce du sénéchal. Tandis que certains débattait à propos de la capture de Zin, d'autres essayaient de s'approprier l'objet afin de le revendre. Les humains restèrent confus pendant un bon moment.

Satisfait, Hide-Zou tourna les talons. Bientôt la rumeur de la capture de Zin se propagerait à tout le champ de bataille. Avec un peu de chance, la rumeur de capture se changerait en rumeur de mort, ce qui accélérerait les choses. Mais bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas seulement que les humains croient à la mort de leur chef : il fallait qu'il meurt véritablement. Il était temps de retourner auprès du seigneur Asagi et de s'assurer que le nécessaire serait fait.

Il fut soudainement tiré par le bras par Hiroki, qui l'emmena à toute vitesse se jeter derrière les haies entourant les jardins du seigneur Ruiza. Hide-Zou comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il entendit les flèches siffler et se planter à l'endroit où les vampires se trouvaient un instant auparavant.

Selon toute vraisemblance, les humains avaient mal pris le fait que leur chef ait été capturé… Ou peut-être nourrissaient-ils l'espoir fou de le délivrer ? Hide-Zou poussa un soupir. Ces inconscients… Maintenant que Zin était entre les mains des vampires, leur seule issue possible était la défaite ! Pourquoi ne battaient-ils pas en retraite ?

"Vous n'avez rien, sénéchal ?" lui demanda Hiroki, le tenant toujours par le bras. Hide-Zou secoua la tête.

"Je dois retourner auprès du seigneur Asagi !"

"C'est impossible pour le moment ! Vous vous exposeriez à leurs flèches. Et lorsqu'ils arrêteront de tirer, ce sera pour lancer la charge…"

"Alors je suis coincé ici ?" demanda le sénéchal, contrarié. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il était le bras droit du seigneur Asagi, sa place était à ses côtés, pas ici à se battre !

"Vous pourriez sans doute vous frayer un chemin en combattant, mais s'ils voient où vous vous dirigez, vous les mèneriez directement dans l'aile Est. C'est trop dangereux !"

Le sénéchal n'avait visiblement pas l'air content. Il montra ses crocs, rappelant au capitaine qui d'eux deux était le plus haut placé. Même en temps de bataille, il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir du capitaine. Ou plutôt surtout en temps de bataille, puisqu'il devait agir en tant que garde du corps du seigneur Asagi. Hiroki poussa un soupir.

"Je suis désolé, Hide-Zou, mais vous allez devoir rester ici… Vous mettriez tout le monde en danger en retournant à l'intérieur maintenant, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela."

Le sénéchal poussa un grognement et dégagea son bras de la poigne du capitaine. Il laissa tomber. Il devait être raisonnable. Même s'il avait l'impression d'abandonner son poste en n'étant pas auprès de son maître, il ne pouvait pas risquer la sécurité de tous les occupants de l'aile Est…

Derrière les haies, le barrage de flèches avait cessé.

"Préparez-vous," demanda Hiroki en se redressant. "Ou restez ici, comme vous préférez."

Hide-Zou se redressa également, époussetant son uniforme. Il sortit deux longues dagues ouvragées des poches secrètes de son manteau. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester caché pendant que les autres se battaient ! Il avait beau être un bureaucrate, il savait se défendre !

Les vampires se préparèrent, formant à nouveau une ligne devant les jardins. Face à eux les pirates chargeaient, brandissant sabres, haches d'abordage et jambes de bois, et scandant des chants de marins. Hiroki les observa. Il y avait encore des combats partout dans la forteresse, mais le capitaine avait la désagréable impression de faire partie du dernier carré…

"Vampires ! Ces jardins sont le dernier rempart entre les humains et notre clan, nous devons absolument les défendre !" s'exclama-t-il. "Depuis des siècles, Schwarzwald se dresse fièrement malgré les guerres des clans du Sud, malgré Requiem, malgré les humains. Nous avons quitté notre forêt, mais nous continuerons à nous dresser fièrement ! Pour Schwarzwald !"

"Pour Schwarzwald !" reprirent en chœur les gardes vampires, se préparant à accueillir les pirates comme il se devait.

"Pour mon seigneur Ruiza…" murmura Hiroki. Aucun humain ne poserait le pied dans les jardins de son seigneur, il s'en faisait la promesse.

La charge fut d'une rare violence. La horde de flibustiers méprisant totalement le danger s'écrasa contre un mur inébranlable. Les vampires firent tournoyer leurs armes, fauchant les premiers rangs des pirates comme autant de blés. Les cadavres s'amoncelèrent, immédiatement piétinés par les autres pirates prenant leur place.

Hiroki para un sabre et contre attaqua, trancha un bras. D'un coup de pied, il renvoya le pirate hurlant de douleur vers l'arrière, où il percuta les autres combattants. Il se jeta à genoux, agitant inutilement son moignon sanguinolent. L'hémorragie lui serait fatale. Une hache fut brandie en direction du capitaine. Il l'esquiva, et planta son épée dans la poitrine du pirate, lui brisant les côtes et perforant son poumon. L'humain s'écroula, dans un râle d'agonie. Hiroki ne s'accorda pas un moment de répit et trancha la gorge d'un autre pirate qui lui fonçait dessus.

A ses côtés, le sénéchal se battait avec autant de ferveur. Il esquivait et parait, et plantait ses dagues, visant les points faibles de ses adversaires. Hiroki ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un intense respect pour ce jeune vampire, qui passait d'habitude son temps derrière un bureau, à donner des ordres aux serviteurs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre comme cela, et c'était beau à voir. Ses gestes étaient précis, calculés, presque gracieux, motivés uniquement par une intense dévotion envers son clan et son seigneur.

Cette même dévotion habitait tous les vampires. Ils ne laisseraient pas les humains entrer dans l'aile Est. Ils devaient protéger leur clan, leurs familles, leurs proches. Ils tiendraient bon !

Certains tombaient, succombant finalement à la folie destructrice de ces forbans, mais pas sans emporter nombres de leurs ennemis avec eux dans la tombe. Pour chaque vampire assassiné, dix pirates perdaient la vie.

Hiroki esquiva une lame et embrocha un boucanier. Alors qu'il dégageait son épée, il tourna pour éviter une attaque. Il envoya le cadavre du premier pirate contre le second, et profita de la confusion de ce dernier pour bondir et lui planter son épée dans le cou. Tout en se relevant, il porta un coup de pied circulaire dans les jambes du pirate qui arrivait, le faisant tomber au sol. Il asséna le coup de grâce, abattant son épée de haut en bas.

L'humain para. Ses deux sabres bloquèrent l'attaque, et il utilisa la force de Hiroki contre lui-même afin de dévier sa lame. Surpris et emporté par son geste, le capitaine planta son épée dans le sol, juste à côté du pirate. Ce dernier se releva d'un geste rapide, tandis que Hiroki récupérait son arme.

Il observa le pirate, fronçant les sourcils. Celui ci était différent. Ce n'était pas un simple ruffian. C'était un guerrier, Hiroki le sentait. Il brandissait deux sabres, un dans chaque main, et savait vraisemblablement s'en servir. Il était vêtu comme n'importe quel pirate, d'une chemise beige sale, dont il remontait les manches afin de laisser ses bras nus, d'un pantalon noir sale, de bottes de cuir sales, et d'une étoffe nouée autour de la taille comme une ceinture, lui permettant de rengainer ses sabres, sale également. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs, sales, étaient totalement en bataille, comme s'il les laisser voler librement au gré du vent lorsqu'il naviguait. Comment un guerrier, ou un homme en général, doté d'un tant soit peu d'honneur pouvait-il se laisser aller comme cela !? Ces pirates étaient décidément de viles créatures… Mais l'aspect négligé de l'humain n'était même pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Non, le pire était les affreuses peintures de guerre qu'il arborait sur son visage et ses bras. Une épaisse ligne avait été tracée sous ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'un sauvage. Une ligne entourait ses biceps, formant un cercle, et trois autres étaient tracées de la même manière sur ses avants bras. Entre chaque ligne se trouvait un point. Enfin, ses mains avaient été entièrement peintes en noir, pour un résultat des plus affreux.

Le pirate l'attaqua, brandissant ses deux sabres. Hiroki en para un des deux et esquiva le second. Il contre attaqua, d'un coup de taille horizontal. Malgré sa vitesse, l'humain parvint à reculer et éviter sa lame. Hiroki plissa les yeux. Ses réflexes étaient bons, pour un humain… Mais le capitaine était plus rapide ! Il porta une nouvelle attaque, selon un enchaînement bien trop vif pour être effectué par un humain. Le pirate réussi néanmoins à parer la lame, et failli basculer vers l'avant à cause de la force du vampire. Il porta un coup d'estoc de son second sabre, abîmant le cuir du manteau du capitaine. Furieux, Hiroki lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya s'écrouler contre une pile de cadavres, deux mètres plus loin. Il bondit, fondant sur l'humain depuis les cieux tel un aigle, mais ce margoulin roula sur le côté juste à temps, et le capitaine trancha des morceaux de cadavres. Le pirate eut l'audace de l'attaquer par derrière. Hiroki tournoya, mais ne put échapper à une petite estafilade sur le bras. Elle se referma doucement, la régénération naturelle des vampires à l’œuvre, mais quelque peu ralentie par la lumière du jour.

Les deux combattants échangèrent les coups à une vitesse incroyable. Hiroki était avantagé par sa vitesse de vampire, mais le pirate utilisait avec ingéniosité ses deux sabres, ce qui lui permettait d’enchaîner les attaques presque aussi vite. Les contusions et coupures se multiplièrent des deux côtés. Hiroki avait l'impression de se battre contre un vampire, comme lors de rixes entre clans, simplement beaucoup moins bien habillé.

Le capitaine laissa l'humain prendre le dessus, cherchant une ouverture. Il se laissa entailler, ses blessures se refermant presque aussitôt, et recula en parant tout de même quelques attaques afin que son adversaire ne se doute de rien. Lorsque l'humain, croyant le vampire a sa merci, porta un coup d'estoc droit vers sa gorge, Hiroki le dévia de sa propre lame et parvint à lui entailler la main gauche.

Poussant un cri de douleur, le pirate lâcha son sabre. Sur sa main, le sang se mêla à la peinture et un filet de gouttes noires tomba sur le sol. Sans perdre une seule seconde, Hiroki frappa, afin de l'achever. L'humain para d'une manière plus qu'étrange, plaçant son bras en diagonale afin que son sabre, qui aurait dû pointer vers la gauche puisqu'il était tenu dans sa main droite, pointe vers la droite. Il n'avait aucune chance de résister à la force d'un vampire comme cela !

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, et la position de l'humain ne lui permit pas de bloquer l'attaque. Hiroki comprit. C'était ce que l'humain voulait. Encore une fois, il utilisait sa force contre lui-même. Mais c'était trop tard. Son épée continua son mouvement, à peine ralentie par le sabre du pirate, et légèrement déviée vers la droite. L'humain sauta et tournoya, et sa lame était dans une position parfaite pour trancher le cou du vampire. Hiroki se retourna, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Non…" murmura-t-il, alors que le pirate abattait son sabre. L'image du seigneur Ruiza lui revint, pendant une fraction de seconde. Il avait échoué…

Hide-Zou assista impuissant à la mort du capitaine. Le pirate lui trancha la gorge. Puis il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le décapiter totalement, afin que sa blessure ne cicatrise pas. Choqué, le sénéchal ne put éviter le sabre qui se planta dans son flanc.

Il poussa un grognement de douleur et recula, posant une main tremblante sur sa blessure. Plein de rage, ses yeux se reportèrent sur son ennemi. Une espèce de brute qui se battait torse nu, arborant fièrement des tatouages hideux sur son torse et ses bras. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec lui. Le capitaine était mort, il devait prévenir le seigneur Asagi !

Le pirate l'attaqua à nouveau, mais Hide-Zou esquiva l'attaque. Il fit tourner sa dague dans sa main gauche et, d'un geste vif, la brandit en direction du visage du pirate, lui tranchant l’œil droit, puis l'arrête du nez, puis l’œil gauche.

Rendu aveugle, le pirate hurla et lâcha son arme. Il porta ses mains à son visage, et eut la présence d'esprit de reculer. Hide-Zou n'insista pas. Il devait partir sur le champ.

Sa blessure était profonde. Trop profonde pour se régénérer seule, sans apport de sang, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Tant pis, il boirait le sang d'un des soldats de Zin, une fois revenu auprès du seigneur Asagi. Il s'enfuit, se fondant parmi les combats, la main plaquée contre sa blessure.

 

* * *

 

 

Depuis combien de temps Ruiza était-il caché dans sa chambre ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Il restait prostré dans un coin, sans même se soucier de froisser sa robe. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte et sanglotait silencieusement. Que se passait-il au juste, dehors ? Il n'entendait que des cris et des bruits de bataille, mais était incapable de dire qui était en train de gagner…

Il avait peur. Les humains avaient-ils investi l'aile Est ? S'il restait caché ici, il finirait par être découvert ! Mais s'il bougeait, il risquait de tomber sur des humains ! Et puis, s'il quittait cette pièce, comment ferait Asagi pour le retrouver ? De toute façon il avait bien trop peur pour bouger…

Alors il restait là, à s'inquiéter. Il s'inquiétait pour lui-même, bien sûr, piégé dans cette chambre, à la merci des humains s'ils parvenaient à entrer. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour son mari, même si ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour le capitaine, qui devait être en train de se battre en première ligne. Ils auraient dû rester à Schwarzwald, tous ensemble… Pourquoi avoir abandonné le château de sa mère, majestueux joyaux au coeur d'une forêt magnifique, pour venir dans cette forteresse lugubre et dangereuse ? Ils auraient dû rester en sécurité chez eux, bien cachés et insoupçonnés des humains…

Il se redressa soudainement, tendant l'oreille. Un bruissement, de l'autre côté de la porte. Asagi ? Il résista à la tentation de l'appeler, juste au cas où.

Le bruissement se rapprocha et la poignée tourna. La porte était fermée à clé et refusa de s'ouvrir. Ruiza se terra un peu plus dans son coin, horrifié. Ce n'était pas Asagi !! Asagi lui avait dit qu'il toquerait à la porte d'une manière spéciale, et cette personne ne l'avait pas fait ! Ce n'était pas son mari ! Les humains… Les humains l'avaient trouvé !

Il poussa un petit gémissement, l'angoisse lui serrant le ventre. Il allait mourir, sans pouvoir rien faire, sans même revoir son mari…

Il secoua sa tête. Il ne savait peut-être pas se battre, mais il était un vampire ! Il vendrait chèrement sa vie !

Il se leva, lentement, s'appuyant contre le mur. Son corps tout entier tremblait de peur et ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour tenter de se calmer. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se prépara à bondir. Lentement, ses ongles se changèrent en de longues griffes acérées et il retroussa ses lèvres, prêt à planter ses crocs dès que l'humain entrerait.

Derrière la porte, une sorte de grattement se fit entendre. La serrure cliqueta, indiquant qu'elle venait d'être déverrouillée. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Ruiza s'élança, toutes griffes dehors.

Il s'arrêta, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

"Hide-Zou ?!"

Le jeune vampire était blessé. Il tenait son flanc, le sang trempant ses vêtements. Il avait l'air effrayé. Paniqué. Ruiza ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui lui avait fait peur ?! Ses ongles retrouvèrent leur taille normale et il s'approcha du sénéchal, inquiet.

"Hide-Zou, que s'est-il passé ?! Vous êtes blessé ?! Où… Où est mon mari ?!"

Le sénéchal lança des coups d’œil affolés un peu partout.

"Venez, monseigneur, vite !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il faut fuir !"

Fuir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et où était Asagi ?! Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le chercher lui-même ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il répéta d'une voix ferme.

"Où est mon mari ?"

Hide-Zou fixa son seigneur et son visage se décomposa. Il baissa les yeux. Ruiza sentit son cœur se serrer, si fort qu'il eut l'impression de défaillir.

"Non…" marmonna-t-il, sa vue se brouillant. C'était impossible… Non ! C'était une mauvaise blague ! Hide-Zou se trompait, c'était certain ! Cela ne pouvait être autrement !

"Je suis désolé…" murmura le sénéchal, incapable de soutenir le regard de son seigneur.

Sans un mot, Ruiza s'élança à travers la porte, à toute vitesse, soulevant légèrement les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher dessus.

"A… Attendez, monseigneur !" s'exclama Hide-Zou, lui courant après.

"Asagi !! Asagiiii !!" s'écria Ruiza, cherchant désespérément son mari.

Personne ne répondit à ses appels. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement, mais ne le trouva nul part. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! Asagi pouvait être tellement facétieux quand il s'y mettait !

"Asaaaagiiii !!" continua-t-il d'appeler, se ruant dans le couloir. Le sénéchal s'élança à sa poursuite, avec une grimace de douleur. Il s'arrêta tout de même dans le vestibule et attrapa l'ombrelle du seigneur Ruiza. Ils en auraient besoin.

"Moins fort, monseigneur !" s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. "Les autres vont vous entendre !"

Ruiza l'ignora royalement et continua à courir, ses talons cliquetant sur le parquet. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il fouillerait chaque étage, chaque pièce s'il le fallait, mais il retrouverait son mari !

"Asagi !! Où es-tu ?!!" s'écria-t-il, descendant les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce que… ? Cette… Cette odeur… ?! Il huma l'air. Oh non… Cette odeur de chair carbonisée… Il s'élança dans un couloir, suivant l'odeur et hurlant le nom de son mari.

"Non, monseigneur, pas par là !" le prévint Hide-Zou, mais c'était trop tard.

Ruiza ouvrit la porte et se figea. Au fond de la salle à manger s'élevaient d'intenses flammes bleues. Les flammes produites lorsqu'un vampire brûlait…

"Oh non non non non…"

Il fonça vers la cheminée et découvrit son mari. L'odeur était pestilentielle. Asagi était là, au milieu des flammes ! Son corps n'était déjà plus qu'un cadavre mutilé par le feu ! Ses bras avaient été tranchés ! Sa tête était détachée du reste, en proie aux flammes !

"Nooon !!" s'écria Ruiza, sa voix se brisant à la vue de ce spectacle morbide. Quel genre de monstre pouvait assassiner quelqu'un avec autant de sauvagerie ?! "Noooon ! Asagi !! Asagiii !!"

Il se jeta à genoux devant la cheminée et plongea ses bras dans les flammes, tentant de faire sortir son mari de l'âtre.

"Monseigneur, ne faites pas cela !" s'exclama le sénéchal. Il l'avait finalement rattrapé et l'écarta violemment du feu. Ruiza hurla de douleur et de détresse, alors que ses bras fumaient et que sa peau se régénérait lentement. La morsure du feu était incroyablement douloureuse, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas ! Il s'élança à nouveau vers la cheminée.

"Asagiiii ! Non !! Asagiii !!"

Hide-Zou l'attrapa, l'empêchant de retourner se blesser. Ruiza se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, griffant, frappant, hurlant, mais le sénéchal était plus fort.

"Arrêtez, monseigneur ! C'est fini ! Le seigneur Asagi est mort !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Non ! C'est faux ! C'est faux !! Asagi !! Asagi…"

Il observa son mari se faire dévorer par les flammes, sans pouvoir rien faire. Son beau visage fut défiguré, brûlé, fondu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable. Ruiza cessa de se débattre. Il se laissa tomber mollement dans les bras du sénéchal, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Hide-Zou le laissa faire pendant un instant, mais il ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets un peu partout.

"Il faut fuir, monseigneur, vite ! Avant que nous ne soyons tués aussi !"

Les paroles de Hide-Zou n'avait aucun sens. Ruiza ne les entendit même pas. Tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Tout devenait noir. Son mari… Son mari était mort… Plus rien n'avait d'importance. A quoi cela servirait-il de s'enfuir, puisque Asagi était mort ? A quoi cela servirait-il de continuer à vivre, puisque Asagi était mort ?

Le sénéchal l'attrapa par la main et le traîna hors de la pièce. Ruiza se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Il ne regardait même pas où ils allaient. Il avait vaguement l'impression que Hide-Zou lui parlait, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il se contenta de le suivre en poussant de déchirantes lamentations, et plaçant maladroitement un pied devant l'autre juste parce qu'il y était forcé par le sénéchal qui lui tirait sur le bras.

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Ruiza tomba plusieurs fois, incapable de commander à ses jambes. Il restait là, à genoux, sanglotant dans ses mains. Hide-Zou faisait de son mieux pour le relever et le faire courir, mais sa blessure le gênait.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Hide-Zou prit le chemin opposé à la cour, où les derniers gardes vampires se battaient vaillamment. Il ne pouvait pas aller les aider. Il ne _devait_ pas aller les aider. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Il devait absolument mettre le seigneur Ruiza en sécurité.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva… Au détour d'une antichambre, ils tombèrent sur des humains… Un groupe de pirates qui avaient réussi à pénétrer et mettaient à sac la forteresse, cachant chandeliers en or et petits tableaux dans leurs pantalons.

"Hiiiiii !!" hurla Ruiza, avant de s'évanouir.

"Yoho ! Une bourgeoise ! J'vais me la faire ! Occupez-vous d'l'autre !" s'exclama un des pirates qui semblait être le chef. Ils dégainèrent leurs sabres, prêts à se battre contre Hide-Zou.

"Tsk…" Le sénéchal soupira. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela ! Il lâcha l'ombrelle qu'il tenait, tira ses dagues et se plaça devant son seigneur dans une allure protectrice.

Les pirates lui rirent au nez.

"Yar har har ! Tu f'rais mieux d't'écarter mon gars, si tu peux pas qu'on t'découpe les oreilles !" s'esclaffa bruyamment un boucanier.

"Il est blessé, ça va êt' du gâteau !" ajouta un autre, léchant le tranchant de son arme.

"Cap'taine ! Z'avez vu ses fringues ? J'suis sûr qu'elles vous iraient bien, qu'est-ce z'en pensez ? Z'aurez l'air d'un prince là d'dans !"

"Hééé, ça c'est une bonne idée, m'sieur Bourdon, pour sûr ! J'parie qu'cette folledingue d'Oni qui s'prend pour une grande dame s'ra impressionnée ! Allez, zigouillez le, et pas d'quartier !"

Les pirates s'approchèrent lentement en riant, encerclant Hide-Zou et Ruiza. Soudain, ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps, brandissant leurs sabres.

Hide-Zou esquiva le premier coup et planta sa dague dans l’œil d'un des pirate. Il tournoya afin de dégager sa dague, et utilisa la seconde pour trancher la gorge d'un autre flibustier. Il se baissa, évitant un sabre, et renversa un autre adversaire d'un coup de pied bien placé. L'humain tomba face contre terre, surpris, et Hide-Zou lui planta sa lame entre les omoplates. Enfin, il bloqua le sabre du dernier pirate avec une de ses dagues, et lui planta négligemment la deuxième entre les côtes, en plein cœur.

En quelques secondes, tout fut terminé. Il ne restait que le capitaine, qui fixait ses pirates morts d'un air consterné. Hide-Zou enjamba un des cadavres et s'avança vers lui.

"Euh… Du… du calme, gamin…" demanda le capitaine en reculant. "J'ai compris, j'm'en vais, d'accord ? Allez, à la r'voyure !"

Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Hide-Zou lui sauta dessus. Il n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser, même avec sa blessure. L'humain brailla, mais il l'ignora. Il planta ses crocs dans son cou, et aspira le sang.

Berk… Ce vieux loup de mer était crasseux et sentait le poisson… Le sénéchal n'avait pas l'habitude de manger des proies aussi dégoûtantes… Mais il se força, et sa blessure au flanc se soigna petit à petit.

Il laissa retomber le corps du capitaine, exsangue, et se tourna vers Ruiza. Sauf que Ruiza n'était plus là !

"Monseigneur ?!" appela-t-il, paniqué. Il avait déjà failli à sa mission en laissant le seigneur Asagi se faire tuer, il n'allait pas perdre un autre seigneur dans la même journée ! "Monseigneur, où êtes-vous ?!"

Il le chercha, et le retrouva caché derrière une horloge en bois massif. L'odeur du sang devait lui avoir fait retrouver ses esprits. Il sanglotait silencieusement, la tête entre les bras.

"Monseigneur, vite !" s'exclama Hide-Zou. "Nous devons partir !"

Comme Ruiza ne réagissait pas, il lui attrapa à nouveau la main et le traîna derrière lui. Au passage, il récupéra l'ombrelle.

Ils traversèrent à la hâte les couloirs de la forteresse. Le sénéchal espérait ne pas croiser d'autres humains. Il entraîna Ruiza à travers des passages secrets, des portes dérobées utilisées par les serviteurs. Par chance, ils arrivèrent à destination sans nouvelle rencontre.

Ils empruntèrent une issue cachée derrière un buffet à argenterie. Ils traversèrent un long couloir sombre et humide, où se terraient des rats, des araignées et des chauves-souris. Le passage les mena droit hors de la forteresse.

Dehors, le soleil était toujours caché par les nuages. Mais la tempête s'était arrêtée, et la mer était redevenue à peu près calme. Ils longèrent la muraille. Ruiza trébucha plusieurs fois. Même en temps normal, il n'aurait pas été facile de garder l'équilibre avec des talons sur ces pierres pointues et glissantes.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à une petite crique où s'étendait une minuscule plage de galets noirs. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus facile pour marcher avec des talons, mais Ruiza n'eut pas le choix alors que le sénéchal le tirait par le bras. Il y avait quelques barques en bois et du matériel de pèche utilisé par les esclaves. Hide-Zou lâcha Ruiza, qui s'écroula aussitôt à genoux, à bout de nerf. Sa robe, déjà en piteux état à cause de toutes ses chutes, s'écorcha un peu plus contre les pierres.

Hide-Zou se dépêcha d'apporter une barque jusqu'au rivage. Les vagues produisirent un petit clapotis contre le bois.

"Monseigneur, il faut y aller." Aucune réaction. Il soupira. "Monseigneur !"

Bon sang, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre ! Il jeta l'ombrelle du seigneur Ruiza dans la barque et s'approcha de lui. Avec tout le respect dont il était capable dans leur situation actuelle, il le prit dans ses bras. Choqué, Ruiza se débattit, mais Hide-Zou ne le lâcha qu'une fois dans la barque. Puis il redescendit, poussa l'embarcation jusque dans l'eau, et remonta dedans, les jambes de son uniforme trempée.

"Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" s'exclama Ruiza. Hide-Zou attrapa les rames et les plongea dans l'eau.

"Nous fuyons, monseigneur. Je dois vous mettre en sécurité. Vous feriez mieux d'ouvrir votre ombrelle, avant que nous ne quittions ces nuages."

"M… Mais… Et les autres ?! Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner !" répliqua Ruiza, ouvrant tout de même son ombrelle et la plaçant de manière à les protéger tous les deux. Et puis, n'y avait-il donc pas de meilleur moyen de fuir qu'à bord d'une barque ?! C'était probablement l'embarcation la moins noble possible !

"Les autres ? Oubliez cela, monseigneur. Vous n'avez plus de clan."

"Pardon ?"

"Ces gens ne sont plus les vôtres, monseigneur," expliqua-t-il. "Dès qu'ils s'apercevront de la mort du seigneur Asagi, que croyez-vous qu'ils feront ?! Ils se battront pour savoir qui prendra sa place !"

"M… Mais… C'est ridicule !"

"Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à Schwarzwald non plus," annonça le sénéchal d'un ton sérieux. "Sans le seigneur Asagi, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Ils essayeraient de vous tuer ! Ou bien de vous récupérer tel un objet, en tant que mari du chef de clan, peu importe l'identité de ce chef… Et quand les autres clans apprendront la nouvelle du décès de notre seigneur, ils enverront également leurs assassins… Je suis désolé monseigneur, mais vous devez oublier Schwarzwald."

"Et… Et Hiroki ?! Hiroki me restera fidèle, je le sais !"

Hide-Zou resta silencieux un moment, puis secoua lentement la tête. Ruiza n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour comprendre. Il baissa les yeux, des larmes perlant le long de ses joues. Un intense sentiment de désespoir l'envahit.

"Je vois… Et… Et vous, sénéchal ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, fixant le plancher de la barque.

"Moi ?"

"Allez-vous essayer de me tuer ? Allez-vous tenter de prendre la place de… de mon mari ?!"

"Bien sûr que non, monsei…"

"Vous l'avez laissé mourir !" s'écria-t-il, incapable de contrôler ses larmes. "Vous deviez le protéger, et vous l'avez laisser mourir !"

"Monseigneur, cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi ! Il… Il m'a ordonné de partir et…"

"Vous étiez son garde du corps ! Il vous faisait confiance ! Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas protégé ?! Pourquoi ?! Vous auriez dû mourir à sa place !"

Il s'arrêta net, choqué par ses propres paroles, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"

Le sénéchal cessa un instant de ramer, et Ruiza remarqua que lui aussi pleurait.

"Vous avez raison, monseigneur…" dit-il. "J'aurais dû être là ! J'aurais dû mourir à la place du seigneur Asagi ! J'aurais dû protéger votre mari, et jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de l'avoir laissé seul…"

"Hide-Zou…"

"Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Si seulement j'avais pu lui désobéir ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je parte, mais je l'ai fait quand même, en me disant que je reviendrais immédiatement… Et puis, les humains ont attaqué. Je… J'étais piégé… Le capitaine est tombé, et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, mais… C'était trop tard…"

"Hide-Zou…" Ruiza posa sa main sur celle du sénéchal. Il détourna le regard un instant, un voile passant devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour lui pardonner, même s'il avait agi sur ordre de son mari, mais il avait déjà tout perdu… "Hide-Zou, nous sommes seuls à présent. Vous et moi…"

"Oui…" Le sénéchal sécha ses larmes, et recommença à ramer.

Ruiza regarda la forteresse s'éloigner, telle une gigantesque ombre noire au milieu des récifs. Il avait tout perdu. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, où était attaché la broche en forme de rose que lui avait donné son mari. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait désormais. Zin avait tué les deux hommes de sa vie.

 

FIN

 

* * *

 

 

(1)  <http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg>

(2)  [http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/ruiza_11.jpg](http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/ruiza_11.jpg)

(3)  [http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hiroki10.jpg](http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hiroki10.jpg)

(4)  [http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hide-z10.jpg](http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hide-z10.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le Conjurateur, nous avions vu Asagi, Tsunehito, Hora et Jasmine You mourir. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas décris leurs morts, et que je me suis concentrée sur ce qu'on ne voyait pas dans le Conjurateur ^^.  
> Hiroki est mort... Je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment, mais gardez bien en tête la description du pirate qui l'a tué ^^ Peut-être que son identité sera dévoilée dans la fanfiction de Gueuwen ! (qui est un crossover avec Hourglass et le Conjurateur ^^)  
> Le pauvre Ruiza, il n'a plus personne... Enfin il a toujours Hide-Zou, mais il n'a plus son mari, son soupirant, plus de clan non plus, et même plus de château... C'est ballot...
> 
> Voila, Hourglass est fini ! Mais je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pour autant ! Je dois désormais continuer Red String, que j'avais mis en pause ^^ Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu long à venir, il faut d'abord que je relise tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit, les notes que j'avais prise pour la suite, et le début du chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire. Pendant l'écriture de Hourglass j'ai eu de nouvelles idées, donc il faudra que je rajoute tout ça aussi ^^.  
> Suite à cela, j'aurais encore des projets. J'aimerais faire un spin off racontant l'histoire de Oni. Sa jeunesse, avant de rejoindre l'armée, puis ce qu'il s'est passé entre sa désertion et sa capture par Zin. Avec Gueuwen nous avons aussi un projet de suite au Conjurateur, que l'on écrirait à deux. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment ^^. Enfin, j'ai des idées pour une histoire se déroulant environ 15 ans après le Conjurateur, dans un Xanadu steampunk *-*. Avec d'autres personnages, bien entendu !  
> Bref, restez aux aguets, plein de choses vont arriver au fur et à mesure ^^.
> 
> Avant de terminer, j'aimerais vous rappeler d'aller lire la fanfiction de Kuroryuu, Les Mercenaires, qui a inspiré mes différentes fanfictions, Le Conjurateur, Red String et Hourglass. Vous la trouverez ici : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/D/Dir-en-Grey/Les-mercenaires/59722.html  
> Allez également lire la fanfiction de Gueuwen, Les Chasseurs, qui se déroule en parallèle du Conjurateur (et de Hourglass du coup). Déjà c'est super classe, et en plus si vous avez lu mes fics, vous retrouverez plein de clins d'oeils et d'éléments communs ^^. Vous pourrez la trouver ici : https://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/F/Fear-and-Loathing-in-Las-Vegas/Les-Chasseurs/78033.html
> 
> Merci à Kuroryuu de m'avoir laissé exploiter son univers (même si a la base je l'ai fait sans son autorisation, pour lui faire une surprise ^^). Merci à Gueuwen de m'aider quand j'ai des petits soucis d'écriture, et merci à lui de s'être mis à l'écriture pour que l'on vive notre passion ensemble. Enfin, merci à vous, fidèles lecteurs. Sans vous je ne serais rien, blablabla... *TG ! Tu ne publies pas un roman, abrutie, juste une fanfic !! Même pas lue par beaucoup de monde en plus !! Abrège !!* Eh oh, je fais ce que je veux !! Mais ok, j'abrège. J'ai fini de toute façon ^^.
> 
> Après ce chapitre final, je vais juste poster des petites fiches de personnages, comme à la fin du Conjurateur ^^.


	19. Annexe : Fiches de personnages

Nom :  **Asagi**  (chanteur de D)

Classe : Vampire

Fonction : Chef du clan de Schwarzwald, maître-tortionnaire

Personnalité : Pervers, puéril, curieux, sadique, ambitieux, vénal

Il aime : Ruiza, Schwarzwald, son métier, la mode, le sang, surtout magique, Hora, le Prince Ryu, le sexe

Il n’aime pas : Hiroki, qu'on lui désobéisse, qu'on l'interrompe pendant son travail, le Prince Ryo

Stratégie d’attaque : Fouetter les gens avec son martinet, attaquer avec ses griffes

Type d’armure : Robes de pupute

Apparence :  [ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_10.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_12.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_12.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_13.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_13.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_14.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_14.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_15.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_15.jpg)

[ http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg ](http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg)

[ http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg ](http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/asagi_10.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Ruiza**  (guitariste de D)

Classe : Vampire

Fonction : Noble, mari du chef de clan de Schwarzwald

Personnalité : Gentil, délicat, peureux, sensible

Il aime : Asagi, Hiroki, Schwarzwald, ses jardins, la mode, les parchemins de _Amour, Gloire et Bataille Rangée_

Il n’aime pas : Les humains, la forteresse démoniaque, Hora, le feu

Stratégie d’attaque : Se cacher en tremblant

Type d’armure : Robes de noble

Apparence : <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_10.jpg>

<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_11.jpg>

<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/ruiza_12.jpg>

<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/asagi_17.jpg>

Il faut l'imaginer en blond : <http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/ruiza_10.jpg>

<http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/ruiza_10.jpg>

<http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/ruiza_11.jpg>

<http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/ruiza_11.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Hiroki** (batteur de D)

Classe : Vampire

Fonction : Capitaine de la garde de Schwarzwald, capitaine de la garde de la forteresse

Personnalité : Gentil, dévoué, professionnel

Il aime : Ruiza

Il n’aime pas : Asagi, les gens débraillés

Stratégie d’attaque : Se battre à l'épée

Type d’armure : Manteau en cuir afin de ne pas sacrifier sa vitesse et son agilité

Apparence : <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hiroki10.jpg>

<http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/hiroki10.jpg>

<http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hiroki10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Hide-Zou**  (guitariste de D)

Classe : Vampire

Fonction : Sénéchal du clan de Schwarzwald, garde du corps du seigneur Asagi

Personnalité : Discret, professionnel, humble

Il aime : Son devoir

Il n’aime pas : Qu'on torture des enfants, qu'on tue son seigneur

Stratégie d’attaque : Jeter des couteaux de lancer ou viser les points faibles avec deux dagues

Type d’armure : Uniforme distingué et renforcé

Apparence : <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hide-z10.jpg>

<http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hide-z12.jpg>

<http://i97.servimg.com/u/f97/18/59/15/60/hide-z10.jpg>

 

 

Nom :  **Tsunehito**  (bassiste de D)

Classe : Esclave

Fonction : Esclave de Schwarzwald, valet et apprenti de Jasmine You

Personnalité : Discret, humble, dévoué, ambitieux, tenace

Il aime : Hora, Jasmine You, les belles robes, apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs

Il n’aime pas : Qu'on essaie de tuer Jasmine You ou Hora

Stratégie d’attaque : Se jeter devant les armes pour faire barrage de son corps

Type d’armure : une tenue de serviteur un peu dénudée

Apparence :  [ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh12.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/tsuneh12.jpg)

[ http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg ](http://i21.servimg.com/u/f21/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg)

[ http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg ](http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh10.jpg)

[ http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg ](http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/48/60/06/tsuneh11.jpg)

[ http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/tsuneh10.jpg ](http://i35.servimg.com/u/f35/18/59/15/60/tsuneh10.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Hora**  (compositeur et claviériste de Schwarz Stein)

Classe : Démon

Fonction : Incube, lieutenant de Jasmine You

Personnalité : Joyeux en apparence, colérique

Il aime : Kaya, Jasmine You, Tsunehito (malgré lui)

Il n’aime pas : Kamijo, les êtres humains en général, les esclaves impertinents

Stratégie d’attaque : Lancer des éclairs

Type d’armure : C’est un démon alors il est naturellement résistant. De plus, il est immunisé aux armes blanches.

Apparence : <http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hora_310.jpg>

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hora_910.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/hora_910.jpg)

 

 

Nom :  **Jasmine You**  (bassiste de Versailles)

Classe : Spectre

Fonction : Sorcière, chef des démons

Personnalité : Orgueilleux, vengeur, impérieux, attentif à ceux qu'il aime

Il aime : Kamijo, Masashi, Hora, Tsunehito, les plumes de paon

Il n’aime pas : Qu’on l’oublie, qu'on conjure ses malédictions, qu'on essaie de tuer Hora

Stratégie d’attaque : Enchanter des plumes, donner des ordres à Hora

Type d’armure : Robe violette, plumes de paon dans les cheveux

Apparence :  [ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin10.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin10.jpg)

[ http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin11.jpg ](http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/18/48/60/06/jasmin11.jpg)


End file.
